La Pierre de Sang
by Kael Kaerlan
Summary: UA T1. Alors qu'il s'apprête à entrer à Poudlard, Harry découvre que les évènements semblent ligués contre lui. Pourquoi veut-on à tout prix l'influencer?Qui sont les Quatre Enfants que l'on dit nés de la Mort?Quel rapport avec lui? Et avec Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tou(te)s, peut-être même re-bonjour.**

Ceci est donc un avant-propos présentant ma fic – ou plus exactement, la réécriture de ma fic. En effet, si certains lecteurs ont eu la gentillesse de venir voir, Les Enfants de l'Ombre ont subis ici quelques (?) modifications.

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède rien ou presque de cette histoire. On connait tous la chanson, tout (ou presque) est à Mme Rowling, merci de ne pas l'oublier (ce qui serait difficile).

**Rating :** M. Pour des mentions de tortures, morts etc. A venir.

**Ce n'est jamais que la troisième fois que je publie ce chapitre,** mais voilà, cette fois il s'agit de faire les choses bien. En effet, on ne peut pas dire que les deux premiers chapitres étaient géniaux, et le prologue même méritait d'être revu. Je vais donc tout reprendre depuis le début, en vous donnant également des informations qui n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour au moment de la première publication.

**Tout d'abord,** si vous êtes venus traîner sur cette page, vous avez mis les pieds dans le premier tome de la Saga des Enfants de l'Ombre : La Pierre de Sang. Celle-ci regroupe deux parties : La Pierre de Sang et Le Soulèvement des Ténèbres, qui couvrent la première année d'Harry.

**Ensuite, il s'agit d'un** **UA total** mettant en scène Severus Rogue et Harry Potter dans une relation de **mentor/protégé**. Cependant, il faudra s'attendre dans l'avenir à ce que d'autres adultes aient un grand rôle auprès de notre Harry international, parmi lesquels Remus Lupin, je pense. J'en suis même presque sûr, mais inutile d'en dire plus pour l'instant.

**Au niveau des couples envisagés**, eh bien, il y aura à coup sûr du Drago/Hermione, ce qui n'empêchera pas des relations très fortes avec d'autres personnages, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Quant à Harry, il y a de grandes chances que l'on assiste à une sorte d'Harry/Millicent, ou bien peut-être à du Harry/Sally-Ann, je n'ai pas encore arrêté mon choix. Bien évidemment, il ne s'agira pas d'un coup de foudre et leur relation sera fouillée. Le passage n'étant pas encore écrit, peut-être pourrez-vous me faire part de vos préférences. Pour ce qui est du reste, rien n'est encore sûr mais il se pourrait bien que certains membres de « la bande de Potter » ne finissent plus ou moins ensemble ou avec d'autres personnages existants.

**Ce qui m'amène à l'une des informations les plus importantes :** les personnages inventés. Il y en aura pas mal, je sais bien, mais leur personnalité sera traitée avec le plus de soin possible et le rôle qu'ils auront à jouer sera déterminant au cours de la guerre. De plus, contrairement à ce que la fic originelle pouvait laisser sous-entendre, certains d'entre eux ne réapparaîtront presque pas après leur découverte, étant davantage là pour donner un peu de relief au monde magique. Enfin, tous n'apparaîtront pas dès le premier tome, afin de ne pas davantage embrouiller les choses. A l'heure actuelle, je compte _trois personnages inventés _ayant un rôle prédominant dans le tome 1, même si d'autres feront de brèves apparitions. Le PDV restera en grande partie celui d'Harry.

**Résumé détaillé :**

Alors qu'il s'apprête à entrer en Première Année au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, Harry Potter, qui doit déjà faire face à sa popularité jusqu'alors inconnue, va rapidement découvrir que les évènements semblent ligués contre lui. Pourquoi veut-on à tout prix l'influencer ? Comment se fait-il que les manipulations semblent pousser tout autour de lui ? Et quels sont les mystérieux dangers encourus par lui et les élèves pour le moins surprenant qui composent son groupe hétéroclite d'amis ? Et qui sont les Quatre, ces enfants nés de la Mort que l'ont dit capables d'anéantir définitivement Voldemort ? Voldemort qui, tapi dans l'ombre, attend son heure en commençant les préparatifs d'une guerre bine plus proche qu'il n'y paraît…

**Tome 1 : La Pierre de Sang**

_UA de La Pierre philosophale._ Arrivée d'Harry et des autres à Poudlard, premiers dangers et prémices d'une guerre qui les dépasse. Rapprochement (ou pas) des enfants. Ecriture presque terminée.

**Tome 2 : L'Œil du Serpent**

_UA de la Chambre des Secrets._ Se détache progressivement de l'histoire originelle et sera sûrement plus sombre que la Première Année. Contiendra à coup sûr les premières morts de personnages.

**Pour la suite : **

Le nombre de tomes n'étant pas encore pleinement déterminé, ce peut être très aléatoire. Comptez cependant trois au minimum et cinq au maximum, selon les éléments du canon que j'accepterais de respecter.

**Informations diverses : **

- La fic restera résolument tournée vers l'action et l'aventure, même si les histoires d'amour et d'amitié seront présentes.

- Il y aura également de l'humour, et les premiers chapitres seront nettement plus légers que le reste de l'histoire.

- Dumbledore restera fidèle à lui-même : incontestablement du côté du bien, mais un brillant manipulateur, il tirera à dessein les fils du destin des enfants.

- Certains personnages appartenant aux livres changeront probablement de Maisons et d'âge, ce qui sera précisé en temps voulu.

- Le monde magique sera plus étendu que dans les livres, ce qui apparaîtra essentiellement à partir de la Seconde Année, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, et aura une certaine influence sur l'histoire.

- La politique de Fudge aura ses conséquences sur Harry et le monde qui l'entoure, soyez-en sûr.

- Harry ne sera pas le seul à être particulièrement doué en magie, et il ne sera assurément pas capable de maîtriser absolument chaque aspect de cette dernière avec facilité. Il ne s'agit pas d'un surhomme ! Je laisse à d'autres le soin de se montrer meilleur dans certaines disciplines, comme la Divination, la magie sans baguette et d'autres… Néanmoins il sera particulièrement doué.

**Enfin, **je tiens à m'excuser auprès des anciens lecteurs, qui seront peut-être un peu déboussolés par le changement du déroulement des évènements (même si certaines choses clefs, comme Halloween, n'ont pas subies de modifications si importantes que cela).

**Et re-Enfin,** j'avoue que le début de la fiction « Le Dernier Vœu de Harry Potter » a pas mal influencé certains aspects de cette réécriture.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule, mais les noms ne me reviennent pas pour le moment. J'en suis désolé. Si vous reconnaissez quelque chose qui pourrait vous appartenir, j'en serais encore plus désolé et le retirerais si vous en faites la demande. Mais je doute que ce soit le cas, mes fictions préférées m'ayant plutôt influencé dans leurs atmosphères ou leurs descriptions plutôt qu'autre chose.

**Je n'ai effectué aucun plagiat.**

**Pour ce qui est de la vitesse de publication**, je pense que cela sera d'un voire deux chapitres tous les quinze jours. Je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de poster plus régulièrement pour le moment, et croyez-moi j'en suis le premier désolé. Pour ceux qui auraient suivis, mon accès Internet reste ce qu'il est : un tire au flan.


	2. Prologue 1 sur 2

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

Voici donc le prologue, ou tout du moins sa première partie. J'ai en effet préféré y ajouter une seconde, initialement prévue à un tout autre moment de la fiction, afin de montrer les changements importants que j'ai effectués par rapport au canon. Cette première partie est donc le prologue d'origine, en version améliorée.

Bonne lecture,

Kael

**Prologue 1/2**

_Quatre_

_Nés de la Mort, marqués par elle_

_Depuis toujours et pour toujours_

_Quatre _

Froid. Harry Potter avait froid, terriblement froid. Le vent hurlait au-dehors et il entendait la pluie fracasser de milliers de gouttelettes les murs et les fenêtres de la maison. On aurait eu du mal à se croire début août. Replié sur lui-même au fond de son placard, il attendait que se lève enfin le soleil, en faisant fi des protestations de son estomac et de ses membres, tordus de manière peu naturelle au gré des affaires que l'on avait entreposées ici. Un placard. Drôle chambre pour un enfant de onze ans, il fallait en convenir. Mais Harry n'était pas un enfant ordinaire. De cela au moins il était sûr, irrévocablement sûr. Combien de garçons de son âge auraient été giflés par trois fois pour avoir seulement tentés de récupérer une lettre qui leur était adressée ? Cela faisait presque une semaine que chaque jour, le dimanche y compris, des dizaines, des centaines même de hiboux venaient apporter des lettres, toutes la même, dans l'espoir évident qu'Harry parviendrait à en lire une. C'eut été sans compter sur la volonté de l'Oncle Vernon et de la Tante Pétunia de lui déchirer son courrier avant même qu'il ne l'ait lu, de le jeter dans le feu de la cheminée et de tout faire pour l'éloigner de la boîte aux lettres. Ce matin encore, le garçon avait essayé de lire ce qui lui était adressé, sans y parvenir. Il était presque arrivé, cela dit. Si Dudley, son énorme cousin, n'était pas sorti de table plus tôt que prévu et ne l'avait pas surpris en chien de fusil devant la porte d'entrée, son oncle ne l'aurait sans doute pas soulevé de terre avec une telle violence, ni giflé avec tant de rage en hurlant des propos insensés sur la nécessité de partir loin de cette maison, là où les chouettes et les hiboux ne les trouveraient pas. Il avait aussi crié que jamais il ne laisserait Harry ruiner tous leurs efforts en lisant ces torchons. Bien entendu, il n'avait donné aucune explication supplémentaire et avait jeté le garçon à l'intérieur de son placard en lui interdisant formellement d'en sortir, et en le fermant à clef pour s'assurer de l'obéissance de l'enfant.

A présent, avec pour rempart contre le froid impressionnant de cette nuit d'été, Harry n'avait qu'un vieux drap déchiré trop petit pour le recouvrir tout entier, ce qui signifiait beaucoup – en effet, Harry Potter était loin de figurer parmi les plus grands de sa classe – le garçon réfléchissait. Il tentait de son mieux de comprendre qui pouvait bien chercher à ce point à vouloir lui écrire, et ne trouvait pour l'heure aucune réponse satisfaisante. Chacune de ses hypothèses tenait du délire le plus total, et il ne savait quoi penser.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas plus intelligent que les autres enfants, ni plus fort, Harry ne manquait pas d'intelligence. Juste de soutien, de confiance, de personnes à qui tenir et qui tiendraient à lui en retour. Et c'est pourquoi il espérait désespérément que qui que fut cette personne qui tenait tant à ce que ses lettres lui parviennent, elle lui témoignerait de l'attention, de l'amitié… peu lui importait la profondeur exacte de son attention, tout ce qui pour lui importait, c'était de savoir qu'il aurait quelqu'un. N'importe qui, mais quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un existait. Mais ce qu'Harry ne pouvait savoir, ce serait la tâche qu'elle devrait un jour accomplir…

A savoir le guider sur le chemin d'une guerre dont il ignorait encore tout.

_Quatre enfants _

_Celui qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincra _

_Sera né quand mourra le Septième mois_

_Celui qui en lui porte la Vérité_

_Au même instant__ sera né_

_Celui dont le sang à jamais souillé_

_Par le Seigneur des Ténèbres est marqué_

_Celui qui porte l'étendard de la Lumière_

_Devra un jour se retourner contre son Frère _

**Quelque part à soixante-dix kilomètres…**

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dormir ? Pourquoi la chambre lui paraissait-elle tantôt si froide, presque glaciale, tantôt brûlante, étouffante ? Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Pourquoi son corps était-il recouvert d'une sueur glacée et était-il tremblant, alors que rien ne menaçait dans l'ombre ? Quelle menace son corps avait-il enregistré avant même que son esprit ne la détecte ?

Il serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Quoi qu'il se passât au-dehors, il était en sécurité… oui, il ne lui arriverait rien ici. Pourtant une saine terreur montait en lui, et l'envie, le besoin presque physique d'appeler au secours grandissait à chaque seconde. Mais qui viendrait ? Qui serait en mesure de lever le voile de peur qui le recouvrait ?

Ses mains glacées, presque translucides, se refermèrent en tremblant sur Len, son ''stupide'' loup en peluche, offert par celui qu'il se plaisait à appeler un ami. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui le qualifiait de « stupide, idiot et parfaitement inutile ». Cette formulation puait le mensonge. Non, pour lui, il s'agissait du seul rempart contre les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher, en dépit de son entrée imminente dans l'adolescence, de le garder toujours près de lui, parce que c'était la seule chose qui l'avait et à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher quand venaient les cauchemars…

_Quatre enfants, _

_Des Ténèbres sont nés_

Le garçon ouvrit subitement ses yeux noirs et balaya la pièce du regard. Mais bien entendu sa chambre ne recelait aucun danger, elle était ce qu'elle avait toujours été : un havre de paix où rien ne pouvait jamais lui arriver. Il se pelotonna contre sa peluche géante et remercia mentalement son généreux donateur, pour qui cela avait représenté une véritable dépense.

Harcelé par ses visions cauchemardesques d'hommes masqués qui répandaient sang , malheur et terreur partout où ils passaient, le garçon enfouit sa tête dans la fourrure de l'animal et s'abandonna aux larmes, tandis qu'un mécanisme magique faisait abaisser la tête au loup, dans un geste de protection et de réconfort.

_Quatre enfants, _

_Des Ténèbres sont nés_

La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur Londres n'en avait pas fini de tremper et détremper la ville, et les bourrasques de vent d'agiter les volets grinçants et de faire s'envoler les tuiles des toits. Et rien, pas même la certitude qu'il se trouvait à l'abri de la tempête, ne pouvait repousser les images terrifiantes venues du passé, ni le bruit qui agressait ses oreilles, pareil aux cris de douleur d'un torturé.

Le garçon gémit de douleur lorsqu'il sentit son épaule prendre feu, comme s'il venait d'y apposer un morceau d'acier brûlant, et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans la fourrure du loup, crispés sous l'effort que faisait le garçon pour ne pas hurler. Il ne voulait pas encore réveiller son père à cause de ces stupides cauchemars, même s'il sentait que cette fois cela allait bien au-delà de ça, que ce n'était pas qu'une simple réminiscence horrifiante de son subconscient, mais quelque chose d'autrement plus dangereux, d'autrement plus terrifiant encore.

Par Merlin, la douleur lui déchirait l'épaule en deux…

_Quatre enfants, des Ténèbres sont nés_

_Et derrière eux devront se rallier_

_Les Porteurs d'Espoir et de Liberté_

Dehors, la tempête prenait encore de l'intensité.


	3. Prologue 2 sur 2

**Prologue 2/2**

Kamstryl

_Définition :_un Kamstryl est une créature mi-homme, mi-bête, particulièrement redouté et redoutable. Il se distingue d'un garou classique par ses capacités animales constamment en éveil qui menacent de se ressurgir sous le coup d'une émotion forte. Les Kamstryls sont tenus à l'écart de la société car ils sont réputés incontrôlables, terriblement féroces, et doivent réussir, pour demeurer inoffensifs, à contrôler pleinement leurs émotions. En effet, une trop grande joie peut se révéler aussi dangereuse qu'un accès de colère pour quiconque se trouverait à côté. Enfin les Kamstryls peuvent se métamorphoser, une fois devenus adultes, en l'animal auquel ils sont liés. Les capacités naturelles de l'animal sont alors décuplées au centuple grâce à la magie qui coule dans leurs veines. Paradoxalement, les Kamstryls sont de piètres sorciers.

Extrait de l'ouvrage 'Nos amis les hybrides' de S. Sacarnelle

…

_31 Octobre 1981._

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, James Potter avait toujours été attiré par les Arts Perdus de la magie. Ceux auxquels appartenaient l'art délicat de devenir un Animagus et l'usage de la magie sans baguette, entre autre. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait découvert, avec Sirius et Peter, le terrible secret de Remus, il avait tout fait pour devenir un Animagus le plus vite possible et que, dans le plus grand secret cette fois, sans même en avertir son presque frère, il avait commencé à étudié les sorts d'Ectoplasmes et de Spectres. Et c'est ainsi qu'à la veille de ses dix-huit ans, il était parvenu à créer pour la première fois un double de lui-même à l'apparence un peu trop fantomatique pour paraître réel. Ses tentatives, parfois infructueuses, avaient finalement donné des résultats et, quelques semaines avant l'annonce de Lily quant à sa grossesse, il était enfin parvenu à fabriquer magiquement une copie conforme de lui-même, capable de se battre, de se protéger, et d'agir exactement comme lui, avec simplement une durée de vie qui ne dépassait pas la demi-heure. Un détail, selon James. En effet, en quoi cela aurait-il pu poser un quelconque problème ?

En cette journée cependant, cette nuit plus particulièrement, il allait se rendre compte à quel point cet ultimatum allait lui sauver la vie – et la changer de manière définitive, aussi.

Cela faisait presque deux mois à présent que lui, Lily et le petit Harry vivaient reclus à Godric's Hollow, dans la demeure familiale des Potter, le seul endroit où Voldemort ne pourrait les trouver, où leur garçon serait en sécurité. Les deux jeunes parents avaient entendu la prophétie lorsque le vieux mage les avait conviés à Poudlard l'été dernier, et ils avaient compris la terrible vérité, celle qui incluait que leur fils doive un jour s'allier à trois autres enfants marqués par la Mort et renverser définitivement Lord Voldemort. Ils avaient enfanté un enfant dont le destin, injuste et terrible, ferait de lui une arme de guerre – la plus puissante qui ait jamais existé, sans nul doute, mais tout de même. Une arme. Ils avaient mis au monde une arme. Ou bien un héros, tout dépendait du point de vue, bien entendu. Mais aussi insouciant qu'il ait été toute sa vie, James avait gagné en maturité et en jugeote au cours des six derniers mois. En tant que jeune Auror, il avait dû affronter des épreuves dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'horreur jusqu'à présent. Aussi, en dépit des espoirs et de toute la protection et l'attention bienveillante dont les entourait Dumbledore, le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Son fils, aussi héroïque soit-il, deviendrait le défenseur, mais aussi l'arme contre le Mage Noir. Lui, et les autres enfants, constituait le seul espoir de la communauté magique.

Les autres enfants… Dumbledore en avait identifié un autre, pour le moment. Il avait un doute quant au Troisième, et avait mis sous protection les deux enfants prétendant, de peur que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à eux et ne ruine leur seule solution. Mais le Quatrième demeurait introuvable, et de ce fait, il était à la merci de la première attaque de Mangemorts venue. James en avait longuement discuté avec Lily, et il résultait de leurs discussions qu'ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas jouer avec l'avenir du monde magique, et que s'il fallait être les parents de l'un des Sauveurs, alors ils le seraient, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il aurait été égoïste de faire autrement. Même si la solitude commençait sérieusement à leur peser. C'était d'ailleurs la perspective de demeurer reclus ainsi toute sa vie qui posait un réel problème à James. En deux mois, il n'avait vu Sirius que trois fois, et Remus à peine une. Apparemment, le jeune loup-garou était très occupé par des missions d'infiltrations au sein d'une meute de lycanthropes au service de Voldemort. Lui et les frères McWolfen, Karl et Ulrich, avaient été recruté par Dumbledore dès l'année précédente, et ce sans sembler tenir compte du jeune âge d'Ulrich, qui était alors en Sixième Année. Un choix très discutable, d'après Lily, et force était à James de constater qu'elle avait raison bien que, selon une idée assez répandue parmi les sorciers un brin obsessionnel, les derniers évènements servaient à eux seuls à justifier le recrutement de plus en plus jeune des combattants. Après tout, si cela permettait de remporter la guerre… et puis, qui parmi les sorciers se montrait regardant vis-à-vis d'un Kamstryl ? Même mineur, celui-ci restait un être à part, dont le sacrifice éventuel passerait inaperçu. Et le retournement de situation qui s'était opéré quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'Ulrich avait soudain disparu avec les Mangemorts, blessant son frère et lui brisant le cœur, lui qui n'avait guère plus que le jeune garçon au monde, ne faisait guère monter les Kamstryls dans l'estime des sorciers.

Sirius aussi aidait l'Ordre, puisqu'il y avait été nouvellement admis. De même que Peter, à sa manière. Le plus petit des Maraudeurs restait caché la plupart du temps à Poudlard, puisqu'en tant que Gardien du Secret des Potter, sa capture signerait leur perte à tous. James ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mise en place de cette protection suprême.

Mais ce soir, tout allait changer. Car ce soir, James allait assister au meurtre de sa femme et à la tentative d'assassinat de son fils.

James était étrangement nerveux depuis quelques jours, comme s'il pressentait quelque chose. Et cette « chose » se manifesta par l'apparition soudaine de l'aîné des McWolfen dans sa cheminée. A à peine vingt ans, il était tout en maigreur, en cheveux longs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, en puissance sauvage indétectable sous son apparence squelettique. Lily, qui berçait doucement Harry, assise dans le fauteuil tout proche, sursauta en dirigeant son regard vers le jeune Kamstryl.

« James ! Lily ! Il faut bouger, vite ! Pettigrew n'est pas à Poudlard, ça va faire trois heures, et Ulrich était chez Sirius ! Rem est parvenu à s'enfuir, mais je ne sais pas pour Black. »

James se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, baguette en main, Karl à sa suite, tandis que Lily bondissait sur ses pieds, le nourrisson dans les bras. Ayant jeté un énième sort de verrouillage sur la porte et les fenêtres, James revint vers sa femme, le jeune McWolfen toujours sur les talons.

« Lily, il faut que j'aille aider Sirius » s'exclama-t-il en saisissant la Poudre de Cheminette. « Karl, tu restes ici et tu les protèges ! »

« Sois prudent » ordonna le Kamstryl d'un ton sans réplique, couvrant l'avertissement de Lily.

Au moment de franchir l'âtre de la cheminée, le jeune homme se retourna, parut hésiter puis, levant les mains bien haut et les assemblant devant son visage, jusqu'à créer un halo bleuté autour d'elles. Alors, comme mille étoiles de diamant venues se rejoindre, un autre James apparut aux côtés de Lily. Celle-ci, qui avait observé les entraînements de son époux durant sa grossesse, ne s'en étonna même pas. Elle contint simplement ses larmes jusqu'à ce que le vrai James ait disparu dans le Réseau de Cheminées. Karl se tourna vers le double, pas plus étonné que si on lui avait annoncé la météo, comme si rien de tout ceci n'avait quoi que ce soit de surprenant. En même temps, son statut de Kamstryl et ses six mois d'espionnage dans le camp de Voldemort semblaient l'avoir blindé contre les imprévus.

Lily serra fortement Harry contre elle, morte d'inquiétude, tandis que le double de James courait vers la porte d'entrée. Karl se campa aux côtés de la jeune femme, lui adressant au passage un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, mais que l'appréhension rendait un peu trop bancal.

« T'en fait pas, Lilounette, on va gérer. Black est un battant, il va ne pas se faire avoir. »

« Arrête, je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça » parvint à répondre la lionne.

« Je sais ! » claironna le Kamstryl.

Plaisanter dans un moment pareil relevait de l'exploit, mais Karl était relativement perturbé ces dernières semaines, et s'il n'avait trouvé que cette technique pour garder un semblant de calme, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui ôterait ce droit. Mais lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent la voix du faux James s'élever de l'entrée, toute envie de plaisanter s'évanouit sous la terreur.

« Lily ! IL EST LA ! VAS-T'EN ! »

Karl empoigna la jeune femme et se précipita vers les étages supérieurs, où se trouvait la cheminée la plus protégée du manoir. S'ils parvenaient à fuir par là, aucun des efforts de Voldemort ne lui permettrait de les retrouver. Mais encore fallait-il y parvenir, et il se rendait compte, trop tard, qu'attendre le retour imminent des autres juste à côté de la cheminée principale allait peut-être causer leur perte à tous. Harry, qui s'était réveillé, pleurait, comme s'il comprenait la situation cruciale dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le sortilège de mort retentit dans leur dos, et Karl n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir que le double de James venait de trépasser. Il ne leur restait plus de temps, plus de temps du tout…

Il poussa rudement Lily en avant et d'un bond, redescendit les escaliers.

« KARL ! »

« VAS-T'EN ! » hurla le Kamstryl. « DEGAGE ! »

Karl McWolfen se rua à une vitesse phénoménale sur Lord Voldemort, et c'est ce qui lui sauva la vie. Le sortilège de mort le frôla alors qu'il percutait le mage noir de plein fouet. L'éclair de lueur verte heurta le plafond qui s'effondra dans le hurlement de Lily. Karl heurta la cheminée que le souffle du sort fit voler en éclats. La jeune femme atterrit au milieu des débris, toute ensanglantée, serrant de toutes ses forces Harry contre elle, dans une vaine tentative de protection. Elle se releva lentement, avec difficulté, pour tomber nez à nez avec le Lord Noir, qui lui adressa un sourire presque réjoui.

« Ecoute le conseil de cette erreur de la Nature » dit-il dans un sifflement, levant dans le même temps sa baguette vers elle. « Fuis, ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse. Je veux juste l'enfant. »

« Jamais de la vie ! » rétorqua Lily en reculant en titubant. « Pas Harry… tuez-moi… tuez-moi à la place, mais ne lui faites pas de mal ! Je vous en prie, pas Harry ! »

« Pousse-toi ! » tonna Voldemort.

« Je vous en supplie, laissez-le ! »

Les cris de la jeune maman étaient chargés de larmes, mais le Lord Noir n'était pas connu pour sa pitié.

« Tant pis pour toi » dit-il d'une voix glaciale. « _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Lily se replia sur elle-même, mais pas à temps pour protéger Harry. Le sort de mort heurta de plein fouet le front du bébé, mais, pour une raison qui ne s'expliquerait que bien des années plus tard, l'éclair vert sembla simplement traverser Harry pour frapper Lily Potter en plein cœur. Le cri qu'elle poussa se répercuta dans la maison alors que, par un curieux phénomène d'autoprotection, et alors même que la cheminée du premier étage laissait apparaître James, en nage, mort d'inquiétude, Harry, dont le front était à présent orné d'un éclair de sang, _renvoya_ à Voldemort son sortilège. Le souffle dévastateur qui résultat de ce renvoi heurta les murs de la pièce et les fit explosé, alors que le célèbre Lord Noir, invaincu jusqu'à ce jour, s'évanouissait en hurlant, devenu poussière.

La maison explosa intégralement. Lorsque la poussière et la brume engendrée par l'utilisation d'une magie aussi puissante se furent dissipées, il ne resta guère qu'un cadavre de jeune femme, un bébé en larmes, le front baigné de sang, un hybride à demi-mort et un autre jeune homme, à peine plus vieux, dans un état tel qu'il respirait à peine. Une partie de son visage avait été littéralement brûlée par la magie, ses os avaient été broyés, il avait un poumon de perforé, et, en dépit de cet état, il n'avait pas tout à fait perdu connaissance. C'est pourquoi il s'aperçut de l'arrivée de son ancien directeur lorsque celui-ci lui murmura d'une voix apaisante :

« Tenez le coup mon enfant, vous le pouvez. »

Le jeune homme entrouvrit de son mieux son œil valide et demanda, d'une voix entrecoupée par la douleur innommable qui s'emparait de lui :

« Lily… »

« Voldemort… » dit Albus d'une voix douloureuse en soulevant doucement le jeune homme. « Harry a survécu. Il l'a tué. Tout le monde pense que vous êtes mort. »

« Lil… »

« Il faut partir » dit encore le vieux mage en le faisant boire le contenu bleuté d'une fiole transparente.

Le liquide se répandit dans son corps disloqué, et aussitôt, avec des brûlures terribles qui le firent gémir de douleur, commença à réparer ce qui pouvait l'être, à panser de son mieux ses multiples blessures. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques secondes, Albus jugea James à même de subir un transplanage, ils se volatilisèrent, et le jeune homme perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla sur le sol dur et humide d'une grotte au plafond bas, d'un noir d'encre. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, et il avait la sensation de s'être fait piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui parut presque au-dessus de ses forces, et il fallut de longue minute à son environnement pour cesser enfin de tanguer autour de lui. Une voix apaisante s'éleva près de lui.

« Mon garçon » fit doucement la voix, que même son état lui permit de reconnaître. « Vous êtes enfin réveillé. Vous avez dormi presque une semaine, sans que je puisse m'enquérir de votre état autrement que par mes propres moyens, ce qui, je dois dire, n'est pas ridicule, loin de là, mais je n'aurais pas la prétention de me croire aussi doué que les Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste. »

Un seul mot parvint à franchir les lèvres de James, d'une voix éraillée et faible, à peine audible :

« Lily… »

Albus Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, lui prit doucement l'épaule.

« Elle est morte James. Morte en protégeant Harry. Mais Harry a survécu, et il a détruit Voldemort. »

Tout d'abord, il n'y eut rien, rien de vraiment distinct. Comme si inconsciemment, James ne voulait pas reconnaître la terrible vérité. Puis, peu à peu, la réalité s'insinua en lui, comme un poison dont il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas l'antidote. La douleur qui le submergea n'avait rien à voir avec celle, physique et terrible, des derniers jours. Elle n'avait rien à lui envier, non plus. Plus douloureuse, plus brûlante, plus… il ne savait quoi, mais cette douleur horrible le fit trembler, le brûla de l'intérieur, lui glaça les os et lui ouvrit une plaie béante dans la poitrine. Un véritable cratère, dans lequel il se sentait près à tomber, à être engloutit par le néant que laissait Lily. Lily… NON ! PAS ELLE ! PAS… Elle…

Le cri qu'il voulut pousser resta coincé dans sa gorge, alors que la main de Dumbledore passait et repassait dans sa tignasse sale et ébouriffée.

« On vous croit mort, et avec tous les partisans de Voldemort qui arpentent encore nos rues, il est préférable que l'on continu à le croire. Harry a été placé chez votre belle-sœur, j'ai pensé qu'il y serait plus à l'abri que dans une famille sorcière. Je dois également vous dire, mon garçon (et la voix de Dumbledore se fêla) que Peter Pettigrew est mort, et que Sirius… Sirius est en train d'être jugé, en ce moment même. Il a tué Peter, James et… et il nous a trahi. »

« N… non… » haleta James, la voix ravagé par les larmes. « Pas Sirius… »

« Il était le Gardien du Secret, seul lui… »

Mais malgré son état de faiblesse, James le coupa.

« Non… c'était… Peter… »

Les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore se voilèrent d'inquiétude et d'horreur.

« James, par Merlin… C'est trop tard à présent… J'ai dit… dit que tant que Peter ne serait pas retrouvé, il ne devrait rien arrivé à Sirius mais… je crains que le Magenmagot ne considère la version officielle… Merlin… »

Le sage semblait soudain avoir vieillit de plusieurs siècles.

« Karl… » haleta James, les yeux embués. « Il… sait… »

« James, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe au-dehors. Le Ministre… Algaraz… il ferait tout pour retrouver les Mangemorts, mais il se montre beaucoup trop excessif. La moitié de nos anciens élèves Serpentards ont été arrêté, au moins à titre préventif, et il a faillit retirer à son père la garde du Deuxième Enfant. Je ne sais si le Troisième restera auprès des siens. Quant à Karl… il fait l'objet d'une chasse à l'homme. Algaraz le veut à Azkaban. Il… il s'est battu avec Ulrich pendant que Sirius pourchassait Peter et il… il l'a tué. Mais leur combat à causé la mort de deux Moldus et dix ont été blessés. Si jamais il se fait prendre, je ne pourrais sans doute rien pour lui, il héritera du Baiser du Détraqueurs. Je… je ne sais pas où il est, en ce moment mais… »

James n'entendit pas la suite, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Peuplée de terrifiants cauchemars.

_14 Novembre 1981._

James pouvait à présent presque se redresser seul. Il n'avait pas quitté la grotte depuis son réveil, n'en avait de toute façon pas la capacité pour l'instant. Durant ces jours, Dumbledore avait été sa seule visite, lui apprenant peu à peu les nouveautés de la réalité imparfaite de leur monde, et lui révélant la nécessité – injuste, il en convenait – de garder sa survie secrète et de lui forger une nouvelle identité. Une chose relativement aisée, d'après ce que James avait pu évaluer en se palpant le visage. Il était presque entièrement défiguré, un sort de métamorphose définitive ne risquait plus de détériorer quoi que ce soit à présent. Et c'était là la solution que lui proposait Dumbledore.

« Je peux vous obtenir un nouvel acte de naissance et de nouveaux papiers d'ici à samedi prochain » expliqua le vieil homme en lui tendant un bol de soupe qu'il prit sans sembler réaliser l'importance des tremblements qui le secouaient au moindre effort. « Mais la potion de métamorphose doit être commencée dès maintenant. Il faudra au moins une semaine pour qu'elle soit prête. »

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, se concentrant sur ses mains qui tremblaient en tenant le bol.

« Je n'obtiendrais jamais la garde d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tant que Lord Voldemort sera en mesure de revenir au pouvoir, non » confirma tristement Dumbledore, assis contre le mur de la grotte à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« Mais Lily… elle est morte. Et Harry a tué Vous-Savez-Qui… »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

« Ce n'était que la première manche, James. La première étape de la Prophétie. Pour mettre un terme une fois pour toute aux agissements de Voldemort, les quatre enfants devaient être nés de la Mort et marqués par elle. Sans ça, leur pouvoir ne serait pas le même. Je suis navré de vous le dire de cette manière, mais Lily est la preuve qu'Harry est l'un des enfants. Vous ne pourrez pas le récupérer » acheva-t-il en plongeant son regard bleu ciel dans les yeux noisette du jeune homme.

Le silence s'étira durant de longues minutes avant que James ne réponde d'une voix atone :

« J'accepte votre proposition. »

_20 Novembre 1981._

La potion venait d'achever ses transformations, alors que James l'avait ingurgitée depuis seulement quelques minutes, répandant dans ses veines un liquide glacé, lorsqu'il tâta son visage avec précautions, se détaillant dans le miroir que Dumbledore lui avait apporté. Son visage s'était affiné (amaigri presque) et allongé, son nez s'était fait plus crochu, ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis, oscillant entre du brun et du châtain clair, il paraissait plus costaud et surtout, au moins dix ans plus vieux. Ses lunettes, que Dumbledore lui avait amené quelques jours plus tôt, lui faisaient mal aux yeux à présent, et il s'en débarrassa.

« A partir de maintenant, vous vous nommez Balthazar James Orpheo, né au Pays de Galle il y a trente-trois ans » annonça Dumbledore avec un sourire encourageant. « Je vous conseillerais, dès bien sûr que vous serez en état, de partir vous y installer pour véritablement, au moins quelques temps. Ainsi, votre nouvelle identité ne sera pas sujette à trop d'interrogations lorsque vous reviendrez. »

James leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué et plein d'espoirs.

« Parce que je reviendrais ? »

« Sans nul doute » sourit Dumbledore. « Devenez le plus grand spécialiste dans les Arts Perdus et de la magie sans baguette et je ferais appel à vous d'ici quelques années, lorsque les Enfants auront besoin de vos enseignements. »

James le regarda longuement, avant de plonger dans son bol, avalant la soupe goulûment, un faible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il reverrait son fils. Il ignorait quand précisément, mais il le reverrait.

Et si pour cela il devait devenir le plus grand spécialiste des Arts Perdus, même au prix de sa santé, peu importait.

Il le deviendrait.

…

**Explications diverses**

- Algaraz est le prédécesseur de Fudge.

- Cette deuxième partie du prologue était initialement prévue comme un Interlude entre deux parties de l'histoire.

- L'histoire des frères McWolfen sera expliquée en détail… mais bien plus tard.

- Cela peut paraître faible comme raison aux yeux de certains, mais le pouvoir du Ministère est bien trop puissant et la situation du monde sorcier bien trop complexe pour qu'il soit possible à Dumbledore de sortir Sirius de là. S'il y a des fans sur cette page, je m'excuse, mais il ne fera pas sa réapparition avant longtemps.

- J'espère très sincèrement que les lecteurs de la première heure ont accroché.


	4. Chapter 1 : Dernier jour d'enfance

**Posté le 2 octobre 2011.**

**Salut,**

Voilà donc le premier véritable chapitre de cette réécriture des Enfants de l'Ombre. On y voit peu Harry, car j'ai préféré introduire Severus et Remus en premier lieu, même si les réapparitions du loup-garou seront rares dans un premier temps. Mais pour moi, il était important que l'on voit un peu plus Rogue au début, car cela va apporter quelques informations qui

Merci à** Grispoils **pour avoir reviewer le précédent chapitre, mais je vous serais tout de même reconnaissant de ne pas partir comme des voleurs et de me donner vos impressions, s'il vous plaît. Ancien ou nouveau lecteur, peu importe, j'aimerais juste savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Merci d'avance.

Encore une chose. Comme vous l'avez lu dans le Disclaimer, je poste les chapitres deux par deux pour le moment, à raison d'un post toutes les deux semaines. J'espère pouvoir très bientôt poster plus régulièrement, mais dans ce cas je vous tiendrais informés.

Bonne lecture et reviews, please,

Kael

**CHAPITRE 1 : Dernier jour d'enfance**

_Le 31 Août 1991_

Severus Rogue grognait. Il grognait souvent, comme s'il avait s'agit là d'un de ses uniques modes de communication, mais il fallait reconnaître que là, il se surpassait. En moins de dix minutes, il avait bien grogné – ou grommelé, ce qui revenait au même – une vingtaine de fois. Son voisin en était d'ailleurs légèrement agacé, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Après tout, il lui fallait admettre que c'était à sa demande que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'était déplacé. Se plaindre de sa mauvaise humeur légendaire n'aurait fait que le rendre plus agacé – et par là, plus agaçant.

Agé d'une trentaine d'années, Severus Rogue était un homme de haute stature, pâle, maigre, au teint légèrement maladif, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit la plus profonde, au nez crochu, et au mauvais caractère rarement surestimé. Quiconque le connaissait savait à quoi s'attendre de sa part lorsqu'il effectuait un déplacement qu'il n'avait pas souhaité. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens qui avaient le déplaisir de le connaître réellement aurait été absolument stupéfaits d'apprendre que Severus Rogue s'était laissé convaincre de se rendre à un endroit auquel il ne voulait pas mettre les pieds. Un tel évènement aurait fait l'objet d'un chapitre entier dans les annales de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où travaillait l'homme, en tant que professeur de Potions. Car à la vérité, il n'existait que deux personnes, dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, à être capables de le convaincre de quoi que ce soit, et ces deux-là se trouvaient devant lui, sur la scène. Et l'une d'elles était Edmund Rogue.

Il avait une douzaine d'années, des cheveux d'un noir de jais soigneusement coiffés, un teint pâle et des yeux aussi sombres que ceux de son père. Mince, le visage allongé, il était à la fois plus beau et plus innocent, reflet de lui-même au même âge, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore habité par une profonde haine envers les gens en général.

Il était beau.

Plus grand que les autres enfants de presque une demi-tête, Edmund se mouvait sur scène avec plus d'assurance, déclamait ses tirades avec plus de charisme, plus de conviction. Il illuminait à lui seul la pièce enfantine, en vieil Oberon. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir. Comme si l'avoir harceler durant deux longues années pour que lui, Severus Rogue, accepte qu'il fasse du théâtre dans un club moldu ne suffisait pas ! Mais pour les rares personnes qui connaissaient bien cet homme au regard sombre, éternellement habillé de noir, il ne faisait aucun doute que quoi qu'il puisse en dire, il ne refusait jamais rien d'important très longtemps à son fils. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que lui : il suffisait de voir qui accompagnait le garçon sur scène.

La seconde raison de sa présence mesurait presque vingt centimètres de moins, et jouait une princesse fée, ou il ne savait quel rôle exactement. Petite, le visage poupin, les cheveux châtains coupés courts, les yeux noisette pétillant de malice et d'innocence, elle n'avait pas dix ans.

Son jeu était étonnant de justesse pour une fillette de son âge. D'ailleurs, Severus pouvait difficilement manquer le sourire emprunt de fierté de son voisin, qui suivait chaque mouvement de la petite avec une caméra moldue.

Il leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Une caméra ! C'était d'un ridicule ! Comme si l'autre ne pouvait trouver encore plus humiliant que sa situation actuelle, il fallait qu'il enregistre les enfants avec du matériel moldu. Severus se surprit à prier que jamais personne n'ait vent de l'histoire. Il craignait de ne pas y survivre.

En même temps, rien que sa présence sur la chaise voisine de celle de Remus Lupin, l'un de ses anciens ennemis de l'école, était un évènement que s'arracherait n'importe qui en mal de ragots. Une chose que ledit Remus ne semblait pas prendre en compte lorsqu'il l'invitait de la sorte. Heureusement que ces invitations étaient le plus souvent dans le monde moldu.

Encore aujourd'hui, Severus en venait à se demander comment il pouvait se trouver juste à côté de Lupin, en train de regarder une pièce du club théâtre local d'enfants dans laquelle jouaient son fils et la petite Luna-Jill. Rien que la présence de cette dernière dans sa vie constituait un mystère permanent. Qu'elle fut une gamine capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi ou presque était encore plus déroutant.

Cela faisait presque dix ans que le Lord Noir était mort et que les deux hommes, anciennement ennemis puis alliés dans la tourmente de la guerre, en étaient venus à se croiser régulièrement. En fait, 'croiser' n'était pas le meilleur mot pour décrire leurs fréquentes rencontres, aussi bien professionnelles que personnelles. Le fait que les enfants s'entendent bien était devenu la raison principale, mais, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, Severus en était arrivé à un point étrange, qui consistait à supporter Lupin plus qu'à souhaiter l'étrangler. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de râler et d'insulter copieusement l'homme dès que l'occasion se présentait.

« Bravo ! »

Le cri de Lupin le ramena à la réalité. La pièce venait de s'achever et tous les parents applaudissaient avec entrain. A la vue du large sourire d'Edmund, il s'y joignit. Les enfants saluèrent à plusieurs reprises puis le rideau tomba, et les spectateurs se levèrent un à un. Severus les imita et alla attendre dans le couloir adjacent à la salle de théâtre. Lupin le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? » s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

« Qu'hormis Edmund et ta fille, ces gosses jouent horriblement mal. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Ils ont entre sept et dix ans » signala-t-il inutilement.

Inutilement car cela ne constituait pas un argument pour Severus Rogue. Et cela n'en constituerait jamais plus, puisque les deux enfants qu'il était venu voir couraient à présent vers eux, transportés de joie. Luna-Jill se jeta au cou de Remus tandis qu'Edmund s'immobilisait devant son père, lui empoignant le bras. C'était le seul geste d'affection que Severus acceptait, lui qui ne supportait pas les démonstrations. Cela fait, le garçon serra Lupin contre lui, alors que Luna-Jill, au mépris de toutes les interdictions et menaces de Severus, sautillait pour lui faire une bise à laquelle il tentait désespérément d'échapper.

« Alors, alors, t'as bien aimé ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Hein ? »

La fillette était proche de l'hystérie, et Severus, complètement dépassé. Heureusement, Remus vint à sa rescousse.

« Jill, mon cœur, vas-y doucement. Nous avons vraiment adorés, je te jure, mais inutile de rendre Severus complètement sourd, ça ne lui rendrais pas service. »

« T'as raison » renchérit Edmund avec un large sourire. « Il n'entendrait plus chaque remarque de ses élèves. Ça le pénaliserait vachement pour les martyriser. »

Severus lui adressa un regard noir qui fit s'élargir son sourire. Soucieux de préserver un semblant de calme chez son ancien camarade, Remus prit les devants avec diplomatie, prêt à presque tout pour empêcher une dispute en ce jour un peu particulier.

« Et si nous allions manger ? Vous avez faim, les enfants ? »

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama Luna-Jill en recommençant à sautiller. « Le restaurant chinois, papa, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! »

Edmund adressa un sourire indulgent à la fillette alors que Severus levait les yeux au ciel. Il était loin d'avoir avec son fils les mêmes méthodes d'éducation que Lupin. Jamais le garçon ne se serait permis de sautiller en réclamant de vouloir choisir où ils iraient manger. En même temps, il était très rare qu'ils sortent manger. Cela ne leur arrivait qu'avec Remus et Luna-Jill, en fin de compte.

« Eh bien, va pour le restaurant chinois ! » sourit Lupin en adressant un regard entendu à l'autre adulte. « J'espère que ça convient à tout le monde ? »

« Aucun problème » confirma Edmund avec un bref hochement de tête.

Severus haussa un sourcil, signifiant par là que cela lui était égal. C'était une étrange manie qu'avait Remus de toujours les emmener dans des restaurants lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un évènement d'une grande importance. Une idée que Severus trouvait proprement ridicule, particulièrement depuis qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de l'état des finances de l'homme. Il n'y avait rien d'important, ou d'exceptionnel dans cette journée, et ce n'était que pour voir sourire Edmund qu'il acceptait de se rendre dans des restaurants moldus. Non que Luna-Jill ignorât l'existence de la magie, mais il était préférable pour eux tous qu'ils ne soient pas vus ensemble dans un restaurant sorcier. Les réactions qui en résulteraient ne feraient que compliquer les choses. Et elles étaient déjà bien assez compliquées comme ça…

Ils parcoururent moins de cinq cents mètres avant de pénétrer dans le restaurant chinois préféré des Lupin. Le serveur qui les accueillit était un habitué, qui les salua par leurs prénoms et devança Luna-Jill lorsqu'elle voulut passer commande de sa boisson. Depuis le temps, l'homme en était venu à connaître les goûts de la fillette aussi bien que les siens. Le nez dans la carte, agacé par les bavardages incessants autour de lui, Severus se demanda avec intérêt combien de temps il tiendrait. Plus que la dernière fois, il osait l'espérer. Surtout s'il souhaitait qu'Edmund se tienne tranquille durant les trois prochains jours. La dernière fois, le garçon avait été insupportable, déterminé à lui faire regretter son animosité lors du dîner.

Globalement, le repas se déroula calmement, il devait en convenir. Les enfants bavardaient avec entrain, taquinant tantôt l'un ou l'autre des adultes, se chamaillant, échangeant des anecdotes… Depuis toujours ou presque Edmund se comportait en grand-frère vis-à-vis de la fillette, le modèle même de l'innocence. Lupin l'avait élevé dans un véritable cocon, un petit nid douillet où elle ne risquait rien, où elle entendait raconter des contes et des légendes tous les jours et où ne s'élevait jamais le moindre mot grossier ou déplacé. Ainsi, malgré ses dix ans, Luna-Jill ignorait nombre d'insultes et de choses que les enfants de son âge savent. Cela la mettait légèrement à l'écart de ses camarades, à l'école moldue où Remus persistait à l'envoyer pour qu'elle ait des notions de mathématiques, de sciences et de géographie. Le reste des matières lui apparaissait à peine effleuré, ce qui constituait selon lui l'une des principales lacunes du système éducatif moldu, aussi l'homme lui faisait-il la classe à la maison, lui enseignant l'histoire, à la fois moldue et sorcière, afin qu'elle puisse comparer les deux points de vue. Certains des cours qu'il était de tradition de donner aux enfants sorciers ne lui auraient ainsi jamais été accessibles si Rogue et Lupin n'avaient pas été amenés, par la force des choses, à se voir fréquemment. Des années auparavant, Severus avait en effet 'proposé' à sa manière que Luna-Jill suive les cours d'Edmund, qui étaient assurés par l'elfe de maison des Rogue, la vieille et adorable Evy.

Lorsque les enfants eurent engloutis leur dessert respectif, Luna-Jill demanda, de l'espoir plein les yeux, s'il leur était possible de sortir de table pour aller jouer sur les attractions du square, de l'autre côté de la rue. Remus leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Severus. Celui-ci s'était crispé. L'idée même de laisser Edmund sortir sans surveillance adulte, même à une vingtaine de mètres, lui broyait les entrailles. Les évènements qu'il tentait d'oublier depuis si longtemps lui revinrent en mémoire et son teint se fit plus pâle encore.

« Non » dit-il, la gorge serrée.

« Severus, ils seront juste devant... » tenta Remus avec patience.

« J'ai dit non, Lupin » le coupa sèchement l'intéressé.

Les épaules d'Edmund s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la déception alors que Luna-Jill baissait la tête. Cet insupportable élan de surprotection était aussi réel que ridicule venant d'un homme tel que Severus, mais il dictait les agissements de la petite bande quand elle était de sortie. Pour rien au monde Remus ne se serait opposé à la volonté de Rogue vis-à-vis de son fils.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit le serveur vedette pour refaire son apparition. Les mines déconfites des enfants lui sautèrent aux yeux et il se pencha au-dessus de Luna-Jill.

« Alors, petite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette bouille ? »

La fillette interrogea son père du regard, avant de répondre :

« Papa n'est pas d'accord pour qu'on aille jouer au square sans surveillance, alors on va attendre qu'il ait fini. »

Le serveur prit un air exagérément choqué.

« Eh bien, si papa n'est pas d'accord pour que vous alliez jouer dehors, peut-être le sera-t-il pour que vous alliez voir les poissons et notre nouvelle tortue, dans l'aquarium derrière ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le fond du restaurant.

Lupin lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant en opinant du chef. A nouveau souriante, Luna-Jill bondit de sa chaise en attrapant la manche d'Edmund pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Juste avant de disparaître derrière l'angle du mur, le garçon adressa une grimace comique à son père, comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait douze ans et avait déjà vu plus passionnant comme animaux que les poissons, même s'ils étaient tropicaux, que pouvait posséder le restaurant.

« Jilly, reste calme ! » lança Remus à l'adresse de sa fille.

« Oui papa ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois. Comme si une fillette comme elle pour rester calme plus de vingt secondes d'affilée !

Restés seuls, les deux hommes échangèrent des regards tendus pendant quelques instants, avant que Remus ne prenne finalement la parole, changeant de sujet.

« Je suppose que tu as eu vent de la dernière lubie de Fudge… »

« Le Décret des Hybrides » approuva sombrement Severus en contemplant son verre. « Difficile de passer à côté. Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Edmund lorsqu'il a vu le journal. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait casser quelque chose. » Il but une gorgé de whisky puis reprit : « Va voir Dumbledore. »

« Non » contra Remus en secouant la tête.

« C'est la seule chose à faire, Lupin. » Le ton de l'homme témoignait de son agacement et ses yeux scrutaient l'autre avec colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Ta chère Jilly finira par t'être retirée si tu ne demandes pas d'aide. »

Remus baissa la tête avec un profond soupir.

« Tu sais comme moi que Dumbledore a plus important à gérer que moi… »

« Ce que je sais d'expérience c'est que si jamais tu as un problème cela me retombera dessus à un moment ou à un autre » trancha Rogue d'un ton venimeux. « J'ai assez à faire d'Edmund, je ne tolérerai pas de récupérer ta fille en plus. »

L'air soudain las et résigné de Lupin lui fit ravaler l'insulte qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Le problème, Severus, c'est que demander de l'aide ne servirait à rien » dit-il doucement. « Même Dumbledore ne pourra rien face au Ministère s'il décide de me prendre en grippe. J'ai bien peur que les ennuis ne faillent d'ailleurs que commencer… »

A ces mots, il laissa son regard dérivé au dehors.

« J'ai contacté les autres, au Ministère » reprit-il, et Severus comprit sans mal que « les autres » signifiaient « l'autre », le leur, celui qui était toujours au courant de tout ce qui se tramait au Ministère et les informait de ce qui était susceptibles de les concerner. Un informateur précieux, cela l'homme devait bien le reconnaître. Mais que Lupin soit prioritaire à d'autres dans la réception de ses informations n'était pas une chose à dire, alors Severus et lui avaient pris l'habitude de parler de lui au pluriel, afin de ne jamais être pris par surprise. « Et d'après ce qu'ils ont pu me dire, il va falloir s'attendre à d'autres nouveautés du même genre, vis-à-vis des Nés-Moldus, cette fois. » Il fit une nouvelle pause, soupira. « Cette chère Ombrage est devenue assistante officielle de Fudge. »

Severus eut un geste agacé, comme s'il cherchait à chasser une mouche.

« Je le sais, merci. C'était dans l'édition de ce matin. »

« Eh bien voilà une information qui ne paraîtra pas avant plusieurs jours » commenta Lupin en jouant avec son verre. « Je l'ai depuis ce midi. Devine quoi ? Runcorn est muté à l'Orphan Post-War. »

Severus se figea, interdit. L'Orphan Post-War, le service ministériel des orphelins de guerre ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire là-bas ? »

« Nous pourrir l'existence, probablement » suggéra Remus d'un air sombre. « Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te tiennes à carreaux. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Fudge lui a donné comme priorité un certain nombre de 'cas douteux'. Et tu connais le zèle de Runcorn pour ses choses là… »

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un geste machinal, préoccupé.

« Je _fais_ partie des cas douteux. »

« Hm » confirma Lupin en finissant son verre. « Et si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi. »

Il soupira profondément, s'étira brièvement.

« Si tu veux mon avis, nous n'aurons bientôt plus une minute à nous. »

Severus émit un grognement désapprobateur.

« Je te signale que je travaille, moi. Je n'ai _déjà_ plus une minute à moi. Contrairement à toi. »

« Traite-moi de feignasse, tant que tu y es » ne put s'empêcher de sourire Remus. « Moi aussi, je travaille. Pas autant que toi » concéda-t-il à contrecœur devant le regard noir du professeur de Potions. « Mais ce n'est pas par choix » se sentit-il obligé de rappeler.

Inutilement. Tous deux savaient parfaitement pourquoi il lui était impossible d'en faire autant que les autres. Mais avec Severus, Remus ne savait jamais trop sur quel pied danser, et il préférait faire des précisions plus ou moins inutiles plutôt que de se faire reprocher une énième fois sa tranquillité relative. Car il fallait bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas lui qui servait d'espion, d'informateur, de professeur et de membre de l'Ordre tout au long de l'année. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux lorsqu'il parvenait à accomplir ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces rôles.

Au bout d'un long moment, Remus reprit finalement la parole, rompant le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'Edmund fasse bientôt son entrée à Poudlard… »

« Il a déjà pris assez de retard » rétorqua sèchement Severus. « Ce n'est pas trop tôt. » Il avala une rasade de whisky. « Au moins, lorsqu'il sera en cours je pourrais avoir vraiment un œil sur lui. Il se tiendra plus tranquille. »

Lupin se garda bien de répondre à cette affirmation utopique. Pour lui, tant qu'Edmund serait ami avec les quatre élèves les plus turbulents de l'école, aucune surveillance, d'aucun ordre qu'il soit, ne serait d'une grande utilité. Le garçon continuerait à faire parler de lui et de ses frasques. Et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire imperceptiblement en pensant au récit détaillé de ses bêtises auquel il aurait droit, comme toujours, régulièrement. Les comptes rendus du garçon étaient proprement hilarants… surtout quand sa meilleure amie se décidait à écrire en même temps. Cette réalité provoqua une soudaine association d'idées et son expression se figea.

« Severus » demanda-t-il d'une voix où malgré tous ses efforts perçait l'inquiétude.

L'autre leva les yeux vers lui, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Minerva et Pompom ? Je… » Il marqua une hésitation, s'embourbant dans son angoisse. « … je ne les ai pas vu depuis l'attaque. »

Malgré les apparences, ce souvenir était également désagréable à Severus, même si le montrer l'eût déshonoré. Ladite attaque était celle qu'avaient menée d'anciens partisans du Lord Noir sur le manoir où séjournait la moitié de l'Ordre, trois semaines plus tôt. L'Ordre du Phénix, le groupe de résistants le plus puissant et le plus redouté de tous les temps, celui qui avait tenu tête à Voldemort pendant plus de onze ans et avait sauvé des milliers de vies. L'Ordre, qui continuait la lutte avec acharnement depuis des années. Car quoi qu'on en dise la mort de Voldemort, dix ans plus tôt, n'avait pas suffit à anéantir son mouvement, et bien que de nombreux sorciers aient finis par se rendre à la justice ou se terrer dans une cachette improbable où l'on ne viendra pas les chercher, certains, qui avaient évité la prison d'Azkaban, continuaient de commettre des massacres au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La dernière attaque en date avait ainsi fait neuf blessés, dont Minerva McGonagall et Pompom Pomfresh, respectives professeur de métamorphose et infirmière de Poudlard. Les deux femmes avaient été transportées à l'hôpital St Mangouste dans un état critique, et les médecins réservaient alors leur jugement, incertains.

« Elles vont bien » affirma l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Et seront en état de reprendre du service dès demain. »

Demain. Le 1er Septembre. Le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Le jour où lui-même allait devoir retourner travailler. Il ferma les yeux brièvement. L'idée de retourner travailler lui était presque insupportable. Il ne supportait pas la plupart de ceux qu'il croisait au château, mais, paradoxalement, appréciait son travail et l'opportunité que lui avait offerte Dumbledore en lui proposant ce poste d'enseignant, des années auparavant. Avec un passé comme le sien, il était encore étonnant que l'homme ait bien voulu de lui comme collègue.

« Il te reste suffisamment de potions Tue-loup ? » s'enquit Severus.

La question prit un peu Remus au dépourvu, mais il hocha la tête.

« Assez pour tenir jusqu'à Novembre. »

Severus hocha la tête sans y penser, s'ordonnant simplement de se souvenir d'en repréparer. Car oui, ce qui empêchait Lupin d'en faire autant que les autres et lui posait de graves problèmes dans sa vie de tous les jours : sa lycanthropie. Mordu dans son enfance par un loup-garou, Remus en était devenu un lui-même et n'avait dût son admission à Poudlard que grâce à l'intervention de son directeur, le célèbre Dumbledore, qui lui avait permis de cacher sa vraie nature à ses camarades pendant toutes ses années. Mais le secret s'était finalement éventé et, des années plus tard, c'était Severus, un de ces fameux anciens camarades, qui était passé maître dans l'art de concocter la potion Tue-loup, qui lui permettait de se contrôler plus ou moins durant la pleine lune. Sans elle, Remus était capable de toutes les atrocités, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'enfermer magiquement dans un local abandonné à chaque pleine lune et d'envoyer Jilly chez Severus.

Il fallait tout de même rester prudent et Rogue était l'une des rares personnes en qui le loup-garou avait confiance.

« Il va falloir qu'on y aille » dit alors Severus sans regarder Lupin, préoccupé par ses pensées. « Edmund a encore sa valise à faire. »

« Ce n'est pas Evy qui s'en charge ? » s'étonna Remus.

Rogue lui adressa un regard noir.

« Cette elfe est là pour le ménage, pas pour les affaires d'Edmund. »

Remus hocha la tête avant d'appeler sa fille. Celle-ci surgit de derrière le mur en courant, Edmund sur les talons. Au regard de Luna-Jill, on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de voir des diamants.

« Jilly, Severus et Edmund vont devoir y aller » annonça doucement Lupin.

« Déjà ? » demanda la petite, déçue.

Severus hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Il s'était déjà levé et Edmund avait attrapé sa veste. Un instant son père les observa, lui et Jilly. L'aspect physique n'était pas la seule différence entre eux deux, il suffisait de voir leur style vestimentaire. Edmund était vêtu de vêtements fait sur-mesure, une chemise blanche, un short sombre qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et des souliers vernis, en l'occurrence. Sa veste noire était conforme à ce style qui semblait avoir toujours été celui du garçon. Les rares fois où il ne portait ce type de vêtements, il était en costume ou bien habillé de tunique de lin, de velours ou de soie. Jilly quant à elle était habillée en petite fille modèle, avec sa petite robe blanche à motif de chardons, mais Remus n'avait tout simplement pas les finances nécessaires pour la vêtir autrement qu'en Moldue.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la bise sonore que Jilly claqua sur sa joue, le prenant par surprise. Il fit presque aussitôt un pas en arrière, déclenchant l'hilarité d'Edmund et Remus. Fulminant, Severus adressa à ce dernier un regard assassin, et le garçon étouffa son rire de son mieux.

« Lupin » le salua froidement Rogue en dépassant l'homme toujours hilare.

Contenant de son mieux son amusement qui ne voulait pas se calmer, Edmund embrassa Jilly sur la joue et serra brièvement Remus contre lui avant de partir en courant derrière son père, déjà dans la rue. Il le rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin, devant une station de métro désaffectée où ils s'engouffrèrent discrètement, passant sous le bandeau qui interdisait l'accès.

« T'es vexé ? » s'enquit Edmund en dévalant les marches.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, et secoua la tête avec amusement, un demi-sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se furent arrêtés devant les tourniquets, Severus sortit sa baguette et tapota le composteur, enclenchant le mécanisme de reconnaissance magique. Sur l'écran où aurait dû s'afficher la validation d'un ticket normal une lumière verte se mit soudain à briller, et une voix lasse, indubitablement féminine, s'éleva de la machine.

« Bienvenue au MagykMetro. Quelle est votre destination ? »

« L'Impasse du Tisseur, Londres, Angleterre » répondit mécaniquement Severus.

« Cela vous coûtera neuf Mornilles, monsieur » dit immédiatement la voix.

Edmund eut une moue surprise et leva les yeux vers son père.

« Neuf Mornilles ? Il délire, là ? On ne fait même pas dix bornes ! »

Severus haussa un sourcil au-dessus de son regard neutre, mais celui-ci était rivé sur la petite lumière du composteur. Il sortit sa bourse de la poche de son pantalon moldu et entreprit de compter ses Mornilles. Enfin, il présenta une à une les pièces devant la fente initialement prévue pour le ticket, et regarda celle-ci s'écarter légèrement pour aspirer l'argent.

« Combien de voyageurs ? » s'enquit à nouveau la voix lasse de la machine.

« Deux. »

« Cela vous coûtera une Mornille de plus. »

Là, Edmund écarquilla les yeux alors que Severus rajoutait la Mornille manquante.

« Mais c'est de l'arnaque ! »

« Bon voyage, et merci d'avoir choisi la société MagykMetro » annonça la voix, morne.

Severus poussa le tourniquet et, à mesure qu'il le dépassait, se dématérialisa progressivement, devenant tout d'abord transparent avant de disparaître totalement. Rageur, Edmund donna un coup sur le composteur en s'avançant à son tour.

« Nous rappelons à notre aimable clientèle que nos humbles services ne sont pas responsables de la hausse des prix et que ceux-ci pourraient être encore augmentés par une amende en cas de dommage causé à l'un de nos appareils qui... »

« Oui, ça va ! » coupa Edmund avec agacement en poussant le tourniquet. « D'abord, quand on a autant d'entrain que vous on évite de bosser dans les transports ! Si tous les composteurs sont comme vous, pas étonnant qu'on ait si peu de touristes ! »

Il s'évanouit à son tour sans laisser à la machine le temps de répondre.

Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que le Médicomage lui ait interdit les transplanages ? A ce rythme, les composteurs auraient leur ruine !

**°0°0°0°0°**

A des kilomètres de là, le jeune Harry Potter était penché à sa fenêtre, le regard perdu dans les étoiles. On les voyait vraiment bien, cette nuit… En même temps, pouvoir les observer était tout nouveau pour lui, qui avait toujours connu le placard sous l'escalier, et que sa nouvelle chambre – anciennement la seconde de son cousin Dudley – n'était la sienne justement que depuis peu. Il avait fallut qu'un géant bourru mais affectueux et original fasse son apparition dans son existence pour qu'il découvre qu'il était en réalité un sorcier qui avait sa place dans la plus prestigieuse école de magie, et non un petit monstre, véritable fardeau pour sa famille. Il était un enfant normal – enfin aussi normal que pouvait l'être un sorcier qui avait survécut au plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. D'après ce qu'Hagrid avait pu lui dire et ce qu'il avait remarqué, il était d'une popularité dérangeante, qui risquait de le gêner.

A onze ans Harry était un garçon petit, maigre, aux cheveux noirs réputés incoiffables et aux yeux vers lumineux. La seule chose qui déformait un tant soit peu son visage était une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair

Il huma longuement l'air nocturne. Son impatience était telle qu'il n'avait presque rien pu avaler du dîner. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça… Cela faisait des jours qu'Hagrid l'avait laissé là, chez les Dursley qu'il détestait tant, avec les instructions qui lui seraient nécessaires pour trouver son train qui devrait l'emmener à Poudlard. Depuis la venue d'Hagrid, son oncle et sa tante ne cessaient de lui adresser des regards meurtriers et Harry était sûr que l'Oncle Vernon ne se priverait pas de lui donner la correction de sa vie s'il s'avisait de le regarder de travers. Aussi le géant avait-il suggéré que le garçon se fasse déposer à mi-parcours, à la première station de MagykMetro, qu'il lui avait indiqué sur une carte routière. A partir de là, Harry avait cru comprendre qu'il ne lui serait pas difficile de se faire transporter jusqu'à la gare King's Cross. En revanche, il n'arriverait pas sur le bon quai, un tel accès étant impossible car trop risqué depuis une station de métro, même magique.

Il se tourna lentement vers Hedwige, la chouette blanche que lui avait offerte Hagrid pour son anniversaire, qui dormait d'un air paisible dans sa cage. Il avait tellement hâte…

Il voulait en apprendre davantage sur ce monde dont il avait été coupé pendant toute son enfance, sur ses parents disparus et les multiples anecdotes qui devaient exister sur eux, il voulait tout savoir, tout ! Déjà, il avait dévoré ses livres de classe avec un désir d'apprendre qui ne lui était pas coutumier, et même s'il n'avait pas tout retenu, beaucoup de choses étaient venus s'inscrire dans son esprit. Combien de fois s'était-il retenu de faire usage de sa baguette pour tâcher de mettre en pratique l'une des formules qu'il avait trouvées intéressantes ? Mais Hagrid avait été très clair là-dessus : la magie en-dehors de l'école était interdite, et à présent qu'il possédait sa baguette, il était devenu un sorcier de Premier cycle. Ce qui, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, signifiait que si jamais il outrepassait la loi, le ministère le saurait. Une perspective qui n'avait rien de réjouissant, mais établissait les règles du monde qui s'offrait à lui. Et s'il y avait une chose qui lui plaisait dans cette histoire, c'était de découvrir un nouvel aspect de sa vie, quelque chose sur lequel les Dursley n'auraient jamais le moindre contrôle, eux qui finalement n'avaient pas pu l'en tenir éloigné plus longtemps.

Harry attrapa un livre nommé _Lois Magiques : les règles à la portée de tous_, qu'Hagrid avait jugé nécessaire qu'il achète, et l'ouvrit au chapitre deux. Sa lecture n'était pas très attractive, ce qui expliquait qu'il l'ait si peu avancée jusqu'ici, mais il savait qu'il devait rattraper ses lacunes. Il s'assit à son bureau en se persuadant qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard en passer par là et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Néanmoins il laissa rapidement son regard vagabonder et celui-ci finit par tomber sur sa valise, qu'il avait déjà préparée intégralement, puis sur sa baguette, qui traînait négligemment sur son lit. Sa baguette… Elle contenait une plume de phénix, du phénix précisément qui avait fourni la plume de la baguette de Voldemort, cet assassin qui avait bien failli le tuer, dix ans auparavant. Ce détail le dérangeait légèrement, même s'il devait reconnaître que la baguette semblait parfaitement adaptée à sa main, comme si elle n'avait été fabriquée que dans ce but précis. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais de ce qu'il avait pu en voir chez Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette, lui donnait l'impression que les autres baguettes qu'il avait essayées lui étaient étrangères, désagréables, comme si elles ne s'accordaient pas avec lui, et lui donnaient l'impression de ne pas être à leur place dans sa main.

Il chassa ces pensées sur sa baguette et reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilé. Demain serait le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie, comme une étape indispensable dans son évolution. Comme la fin de son enfance et le début de ce qui serait son adolescence.

Harry ignorait qu'à cet instant précis, un autre garçon scrutait les étoiles. A plus de deux cents kilomètres de là, cet enfant, de petite taille, aux cheveux châtain clair, presque blonds, était appuyé contre la cheminée principale du manoir, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Il était vêtu de manière un peu chic, portait même une cravate sous son épais pull de laine. Ses mains jouaient avec ses lunettes en plastique rouge, cadeau de son oncle. Il les mettait peu, n'en ayant heureusement pas nécessairement besoin. Sa vue était assez bonne pour qu'il puisse s'en passer plusieurs jours, même s'il était préférable qu'il les mette, pour soulager ses yeux.

Il aurait pu se les faire soigner magiquement, bien entendu. Mais cela représentait une certaine dépense que ses parents n'étaient pas désireux de faire, et ne seraient d'ailleurs jamais désireux de faire. Chassant cette pensée maussade, le garçon songea à son frère, endormi deux étages plus bas, inconscient de son escapade. Inconscient aussi des paroles qu'avaient échangées leurs parents quelques minutes plus tôt. Le garçon s'était raidi en les entendant parler juste sous lui, mais il n'avait pas bougé, sachant que le moindre bruit pourrait le faire repérer. Si jamais son père réalisait qu'il vagabondait sur les toits la nuit… Merlin, mieux valait ne pas y songer.

Soupirant, le garçon se recroquevilla, dans une tentative dérisoire de se protéger de l'air frais.

Demain, il partirait pour Poudlard.

Demain, les choses changeraient définitivement.

…

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Je sais que pour celles et ceux qui ont lu la première version ce chapitre peu paraître un peu bizarre peut-être, mais j'ai pensé qu'introduire les enfants de cette façon était préférable à la première méthode que j'ai employée. Le gros défaut du premier chapitre originel est qu'il était trop compact, parlait de trop de choses sans laisser le temps de présenter réellement les personnages. J'essaie donc d'y remédier._

_A vous de voir si je réussis !_

_Sinon, que dire ? Oui, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, cette histoire comporte un certain nombre de personnages inventés, mais je vais faire en sorte que ce soit plus… dilué que dans la première version. Et bien plus au second plan, aussi. Enfin vous verrez bien._

_Enfin, je tiens à signaler que Runcorn n'est pas une de mes inventions mais figure dans le dernier tome d'HP, puisque c'est son apparence que vole Harry pour entrer au Ministère._

_Dernière chose, j'attends des critiques. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour avancer, alors j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous._

_Merci d'avance,_

_Kael._


	5. Chapter 2 : Avant de prendre le train

_**Re.**_

_Voici la suite. Pour les anciens lecteurs, oui, je sais, ces chapitres n'existent pas dans la première version, mais ils sont tout ce que j'aurais aimé faire et n'ai pas pu développer en raison d'un premier chapitre assez moyen, écrit il y a longtemps. J'espère donc simplement que cela vous convient, et que les éléments que je rajoute vous plairons. _

_Je tiens également à signaler qu'après de longues phases de réflexion, je vais faire en sorte que la politique soit plus présente dans la première partie et que le récit soit globalement plus complexe, ce qui explique également la présence de ce chapitre. J'y avais songé pour l'ancienne version, mais il était déjà trop tard à ce moment pour que je puisse le rajouter. Tous ses éléments – exception faite du MagykMetro, dont l'idée m'est venue cet été – étaient donc déjà prévus._

_Que dire d'autre ? Oui, dans ce chapitre aussi Harry tient un rôle plutôt secondaire, mais rassurez-vous, ce ne sera plus le cas très bientôt. Mais voilà, je me suis rendu compte en lisant les reviews de l'ancienne version de l'histoire que certains personnages étaient perçus par les lecteurs comme assez anecdotiques, surtout lorsqu'on ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'ils venaient faire là. Je tâche donc d'y remédier, en incluant peu à peu tout ce petit monde. Dans ce cas précis, j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture et reviews, please,_

_Kael _

**CHAPITRE 2 : Avant de prendre le train**

Le 1er Septembre, Harry se réveilla à cinq heures du matin. Un horaire étrangement matinal quand on savait qu'il s'était endormi à minuit passé. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était surexcité. Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un t-shirt trop grand (il avait appartenu à Dudley) avant d'enfiler une veste si grande qu'elle lui arrivait aux genoux. Fébrile, il revérifia cinq fois qu'il avait l'intégralité de ses affaires et que la cage d'Hedwige ne risquait pas de s'ouvrir. Il acheva son inspection par scruter sa toute nouvelle bourse de cuir offerte par Hagrid, qui contenait le reste de l'or qu'il avait retiré de Gringotts. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant.

Il fit les cents pas jusqu'à ce que les Dursley s'éveillent et attendit patiemment que l'Oncle Vernon daigne charger sa lourde valise dans le coffre alors que lui-même s'installait à l'arrière, la cage d'Hedwige sur les genoux. Dudley, assis à côté de lui, se tenait collé contre la fenêtre, de crainte qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose s'il se trouvait trop proche de son cousin. Harry fit en sorte de ne pas sourire. Il savait parfaitement que si son oncle avait accepté de l'emmener sur un bout de chemin, c'était uniquement parce qu'il devait passer à l'hôpital avec Dudley pour lui faire enlever la queue en tire-bouchon qui lui avait généreusement offerte Hagrid.

Le trajet s'effectua en silence. Il y avait une longue route jusqu'au centre de Londres, où se rendrait l'Oncle Vernon, aussi Harry guettait-il avec impatience la route, espérant repérer l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Hagrid. Enfin, il aperçut le nom de la rue et dit à son oncle qu'il pouvait le laisser là. L'homme ne s'en priva pas, déposant sans aucune douceur les bagages sur le bitume. Il était plus de dix heures et les gens commençaient à affluer dans la rue. Abandonnant son neveu, Vernon remonta dans sa voiture et s'éloigna sans un mot.

Resté seul, Harry empoigna sa malle d'une main, la cage d'Hedwige de l'autre, et entreprit de s'enfoncer dans une ruelle sombre et malodorante en espérant ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres il parvint devant une vieille station de métro à l'aspect miteux. Il passa sous le bandeau qui disait que l'endroit était interdit car potentiellement dangereux et entreprit de descendre les marches de son mieux sans tomber sous le poids de sa charge. Parvenu en bas, il avança jusqu'au tourniquet en tâchant de se remémorer les instructions d'Hagrid.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa malle et tapota le composteur avec. Celui-ci s'alluma et une voix claire s'éleva.

« Bienvenue au MagykMetro. Quelle est votre destination ? »

Désarçonné, Harry mit quelques secondes à répondre d'ne voix mal assurée.

« Euh… La gare de King's Cross, à Londres. » Il se souvint soudain qu'Hagrid lui avait bien dit de donner également le nom du pays. « En Angleterre. »

« Combien de voyageurs ? »

« Un. »

« Êtes-vous un étudiant de Poudlard ? » s'enquit la machine.

« Oui » répondit Harry en sortant sa bourse de sa poche.

« Alors vous bénéficiez de notre réduction étudiant, ce qui vous fera donc vingt et une Mornilles au lieu de vingt-cinq. Souhaitez-vous prendre un abonnement Etudiant au MagykMetro ? »

Complètement perdu, Harry commença à payer tout en réfléchissant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Eh bien » répondit la voix, enjouée, avec professionnalisme, « vous payez deux gallions d'or maintenant, et vous bénéficiez pour un an d'une possibilité de transport entre les principaux endroits fréquentés par les étudiants de premier cycle avec une réduction de soixante-dix pour cent. »

Le garçon réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer. Il ignorait si cela lui servirait, mais après tout il n'y connaissait rien. Peut-être cela serait-il d'une quelconque utilité.

« C'est d'accord. »

« Parfait » dit la machine. « Dans ce cas veuillez incérer les deux gallions dans la fente prévue à cet effet, et patienter une minute. »

Harry obtempéra, et constata en effet au bout d'une minute un changement au niveau du composteur. L'écran scintillait à présent d'une lumière mauve. Quelques instants plus tard, un bout de parchemin de la taille d'une carte bancaire apparut juste au-dessus, et la machine reprit :

« Vous voilà abonné, monsieur. Veuillez pousser le tourniquet pour accéder à votre destination. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage et vous remercie d'avoir choisi MagykMetro. »

Harry rangea le morceau de parchemin dans sa bourse et entreprit de pousser le tourniquet, ses bagages toujours à la main.

« Merci » dit-il juste avant de disparaître, se souvenant de ses notions de politesses.

Il se sentit soudain frissonner, alors qu'une lueur vive l'aveuglait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il eut la sensation étrange de se trouver à bord d'un véritable wagon de métro moldu, blanc et vaporeux. Plusieurs silhouettes se tenaient de part et d'autres mais elles étaient floues, sans consistance réelle, parfois porteurs de bagages. Harry tenait fermement ses affaires, mais il avait le sentiment de tanguer légèrement devant des secousses imaginaires – ou invisibles. En effet, non seulement tout ici était inidentifiables, mais en plus l'extérieur était d'une blancheur éclatante qui ne permettait pas de se repérer. Alors qu'il lorgnait sur une banquette en se demandant s'il pouvait s'y asseoir, le garçon eut la désagréable impression d'être happé par la porte ouverte et d'être projeté à l'extérieur. Il eut alors la sensation de traverser une chute d'eau glacée et cela lui coupa le souffle. Il sentit qu'il perdait pied et fut soudain persuadé de tournoyer sur lui-même, puis de se retrouver la tête en bas. Son estomac faisait des bonds, il était glacé et avait mal au cœur. Enfin ses pieds heurtèrent le sol avec violence et il bascula en avant. Un torrent d'eau glacée s'abattit sur lui, le laissant crachotant et tremblant, à demi sonné, étendu sur une surface dure.

« Bon sang de… Foutu Metro à deux Mornilles ! » vociféra quelqu'un près de lui.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore sous le choc, pour découvrir un garçon d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux noirs, debout, furieux et trempé. Un regard circulaire lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans une petite pièce en tout point semblable à une station de métro moldu, si ce n'était une verrière au-dessus de sa tête, dévoilant un ciel d'azur et la grande horloge qu'Harry savait être juste à côté de la gare.

Le garçon à côté de lui continuait de vociférer furieusement, et finit par se tourner vers les composteurs qui se trouvaient derrière Harry.

« C'est ça ce que vous appeler un service fiable ? J'ai demandé la gare King's Cross, pas une correspondance avec l'Atlantide ! »

Il exécuta un doigt d'honneur aux machines avant de poser enfin les yeux sur Harry, toujours par terre, qui tentait de rassembler ses esprits.

Sans préambule, l'inconnu lui tendit la main, qu'Harry accepta.

« Premier voyage en MagykMetro ? » demanda le garçon en l'aidant à se relever.

« Oui » répondit Harry en récupérant la cage d'Hedwige, qui protestait, furieuse. « C'est toujours comme ça ? »

L'autre était déjà en train de ramasser la malle d'Harry en vérifiant si sa propre sacoche n'était pas trop trempée. Evidemment, ç'aurait été difficile : on les aurait crues venues directement d'un lac. Le sol était détrempé, couvert de plusieurs centimètres d'eau.

« Non, c'est le mode de transport en commun anglais le plus sophistiqué après le Réseau de Cheminée » répondit le garçon d'un ton sarcastique. « Sauf dans des cas comme celui-ci où quelqu'un demande en même temps que toi d'être envoyé au Loch Ness ! »

« Il y des stations de métro au Loch Ness ? » demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés, en attrapant sa malle.

« MagykMetro s'implante partout » grommela l'autre avec humeur. « Au Loch Ness, à Rome et bientôt sur la Lune, si on ne fait pas un peu attention ! »

« Tu es sérieux ? » s'informa Harry, complètement largué. « Sur la Lune ? »

Ça lui apparaissait un peu gros pour être réel, et le garçon le regarda subitement comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête, confirmant qu'il s'agissait d'une exagération.

« D'où tu sors, toi ? »

« De chez les Moldus » expliqua Harry en rougissant de son ignorance.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, contrairement à ce qu'Hagrid avait pu lui affirmer, il aurait bel et bien un certain retard sur ses camarades. Mais loin de se moquer, l'autre sembla soudain comprendre et lui tendit la main pour se présenter.

« Edmund Rogue. »

« Harry Potter » répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

L'expression du garçon se figea l'espace d'une seconde, puis il esquissa un large sourire.

« Potter ? Eh bien, je suis enchanté de faire sa connaissance, c'est un honneur. »

Un instant Harry redouta une scène comme celle du Chaudron Baveur, mais il semblait que cet Edmund ne fut pas du genre à se jeter à ses pieds d'admiration. Au lieu de ça, il lui donna une tape dans le dos et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Ils franchirent la porte et débouchèrent sur le toit de la gare. D'abord un peu aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui lui arrivait directement dans les yeux, Harry fut ensuite émerveillé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent pour contempler la rue et il se fit la réflexion qu'il était risqué de laisser apparaître des enfants à cet endroit.

« Les Moldus ne risquent-ils pas de nous voir ? » formula-t-il à voix haute, incapable de décrocher son regard de la vue.

Edmund secoua la tête en souriant.

« Aucun risque, toutes les précautions ont été prises, un sortilège de Désillusion notamment. »

L'autre paraissait à l'aise, comme si tout cela était ordinaire pour lui – et Harry se fit la réflexion que ce devait être le cas. Il se sentait étrangement ma l à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Il obtempéra sans protester lorsqu'Edmund l'entraîna dans un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait vers l'intérieur de la gare.

**°0°0°0°**

Au 1er Septembre, l'Impasse du Tisseur, où demeuraient les Rogue, était toujours agitée. Rien d'étonnant à cela : il fallait achever de préparer les bagages, vérifier que rien ne manquait, puis utiliser le Réseau de Cheminée pour se rendre à Poudlard. Sauf que cette année, Edmund avait refusé de se rendre au château avec son père.

« J'aimerais avoir une _véritable_ rentrée » avait-il expliqué la veille au soir. « Comme si je découvrais le château pour la première fois, tu comprends ? »

« Tu y vas depuis six ans » avait inutilement rappelé Severus.

Mais Edmund ne voulait rien entendre : ce qu'il voulait, c'était effectuer sa rentrée normalement, comme s'il était un élève parmi tant d'autres, sans la moindre affinité avec un quelconque professeur. Le désir brûlant de l'adolescent de se fondre dans la masse des nouveaux élèves était tel que, malgré toute sa volonté, Severus avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Le garçon lui avait tout de même rappelé qu'il allait prendre le train, et donc qu'il ne risquait rien. Mais pour convaincre l'homme, il lui avait fallut de longues heures d'argumentation. A présent qu'il se trouvait debout au milieu de sa chambre, l'idée même de préparer sa valise lui était risible. La moitié de ses affaires se trouvait déjà au château, et il pouvait très bien confier à Severus ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas transporter dans le train… même si cela retirait un certain charme à l'idée originelle de prendre le Poudlard Express comme un élève ordinaire.

Le garçon vérifia qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans les poches de sa veste, à commencer par sa bourse et son billet de train, puis contempla un instant le loup en peluche géant qui trônait sur son lit. Le précieux cadeau de Remus ne le quittait pour ainsi dire jamais, et en dépit de ses douze ans, il lui apparaissait comme impensable de ne pas partir avec. Une réflexion ridicule, puisqu'il suffisait de demander à Severus de l'emmener. Ou même, plus simplement, de l'ensorceler pour qu'il tienne dans une poche. Incertain, Edmund effectua un dernier tour de la chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il avisa la cage où son faucon noir, Nuit, sommeillait tranquillement. A l'instar de Len, son loup en peluche, il s'agissait d'un cadeau, mais de Severus cette fois, pour son huitième anniversaire.

Edmund s'approcha de la cage, résolu à réveiller le rapace, et lui offrit un morceau de viande crue. Il gardait une réserve de viande dans sa chambre spécifiquement à cet effet. Le faucon, que la nourriture rendait toujours de bonne humeur au réveil, mordilla affectueusement le doigt de son jeune Maître, qui ouvrit la cage. Aussitôt Nuit vint se pauser sur son épaule.

« Salut mon grand » susurra Edmund en lui caressant les ailes. « Tu sais, ce matin c'est la rentrée, et moi, je vais devoir prendre le train. Alors toi, tu vas devoir aller m'attendre à Poudlard, d'accord ? »

Nuit lui donna un petit coup de bec sur la joue pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Le garçon sourit, ouvrit la fenêtre et désigna l'horizon à l'animal. Celui-ci se ramassa sur lui-même avant de s'élancer dans le vide. Le jeune Rogue le regarda s'éloigner dans le ciel londonien avant de porter la main à son épaule en grimaçant. Bien sûr, il avait oublié ce 'léger' détail : Nuit avait des serres puissantes, qui entaillaient facilement la peau. Comme le rapace venait inconsciemment d'en faire la démonstration. Les doigts d'Edmund se crispèrent sur son épaule douloureuse et il entreprit de farfouiller dans sa commode de sa main libre. Au bout d'une minute, il finit par trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait : son protège-bras. C'était une sorte d'épais bracelet de cuir brun qui allait de son poignet à son coude, en couvrant également sa paume de main. Il était fait d'un même morceau de cuir coupé en deux que l'on joignait grâce à un système complexe de lacets, ne laissant qu'un seul espace libre pour le pouce.

Il l'enfila au bras droit en grommelant, puis descendit rejoindre Severus dans le salon. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard agacé en le voyant se tenir l'épaule et leva sa baguette.

« _Curae._ »

Aussitôt la douleur disparut.

« Merci » souffla Edmund avec reconnaissance.

Pour toute réponse Severus leva les yeux au ciel et retourna avec agacement à ses occupations. Le garçon l'observa un bref instant avant de quitter la pièce sans mot dire, conscient que son père ne voulait pas lui parler à l'heure actuelle. Pour une raison qui restait mystérieuse, l'aîné des Rogue n'avait jamais été très porté sur la discussion et l'expression de ses sentiments, même de manière détournée. Ce n'était que parce qu'il le connaissait si bien qu'Edmund savait que cette attitude à la fois indifférente et glaciale était sa manière de lui témoigner (plus ou moins inconsciemment) son mécontentement à l'idée qu'il prenne le train. Mal à l'aise, Edmund préféra s'éloigner de lui un moment. Severus n'était pas le père le plus compréhensif qu'il pouvait connaître, mais il était assurément protecteur, et l'idée de voir le garçon prendre ce qu'il considérait comme étant un risque potentiel insensé lui était pénible. Et risquait de le mettre de mauvaise, très mauvaise humeur.

Soupirant, Edmund monta dans sa chambre achever de préparer ses affaires.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il redescendit avec sa large sacoche noire en bandoulière, il posa sur la table en bois massif Len et la cage de Nuit. Severus, plongé dans un important traité de potionologie, leva à peine les yeux de sa lecture.

« Tu pourrais me les réduire, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Il avait mis sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon, mais savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser avant d'être arrivé à Poudlard. L'adulte s'exécuta machinalement, sans bouger de son fauteuil, et moins de trente secondes plus tard, Edmund fourrait les deux objets au fond de sa sacoche alors que Severus replongeait dans sa lecture. Il revérifia une nouvelle fois le contenu de ses poches avant de se tourner vers son père, dans l'attente d'un commentaire qui ne vint pas. Il finit par se résoudre à parler pour meubler le silence inconfortable qui régnait dans la pièce.

« J'ai embarqué quelques affaires, le reste est à Poudlard, mais si tu pouvais juste récupérer la viande d'Ombre et la pile de livres sur mon lit, ce serait sympa. »

Severus daigna enfin lever les yeux vers son fils, et il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Ravalant sa déception, Edmund se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'avait presque refermée lorsque la voix de son père s'éleva finalement dans le silence de la maison.

« Fais attention sur la route. »

Edmund se retourna et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant qu'il accompagna d'un hochement de tête.

« Promis. A ce soir ! »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'engagea dans l'allée brumeuse. Il était particulièrement tôt, à peine huit heures, et son départ à une heure aussi matinale avait un peu surpris Severus. Mais le garçon l'avait justifié par son envie de passer embrasser Jilly avant de partir pour Poudlard, quand bien même ils s'étaient vus la veille. En effet, en raison du fameux Décret des Hybrides parut une semaine plus tôt, l'accès à un certain nombre de lieux publics comme le Quai 9 ¾ était devenu interdit à Lupin, ce qui l'empêchait de venir saluer son jeune ami pour sa première rentrée.

Ainsi, Edmund avait affirmé à Severus qu'il allait utiliser le MagykMetro pour passer voir les Lupin, et ensuite se rendre à la gare. Vu l'état d'énervement de son père depuis qu'il savait le garçon déterminé à monter dans le train avec les autres élèves, Rogue ne s'était pas tellement préoccupé de ce qu'il pouvait faire, et ce n'était pas exactement comme si le trajet lui était inconnu. Edmund était déjà allé plusieurs fois seul chez les Lupin sans que cela pause un quelconque problème. La station se trouvait à moins de cinq minutes à pieds (il s'agissait d'une station récente qui avait été fabriquée à la demande des rares sorciers des environs, tous partis depuis à l'exception des Rogue, qui ne comptait pas déménager), et Edmund lui avait assuré que Remus l'attendrait à la sortie du Metro.

Sauf qu'Edmund ne se rendait pas chez les Lupin. Il avait menti en toute connaissance de cause. Ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que le lieu, déjà mal famé, était particulièrement dangereux pour un enfant de son âge à une telle heure de la journée, alors que les boutiques étaient à peine ouvertes et que certains sorciers à la vie nocturne traînaient encore dans les ruelles. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait qu'il s'y rende. C'était capital.

Moins de trois jours auparavant, il avait reçu une lettre de sa meilleure amie, une jeune Gryffondor de treize ans complètement délurée mais qui connaissait le château comme sa poche et savait comment faire pour espionner les adultes sans risque de se faire prendre. Elle était l'une de ses meilleures sources d'informations, il devait en convenir, et débrouillarde comme elle était, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de mettre en doute ses affirmations.

_Salut Eddy,_

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Filius m'a appelé et si je ne pointe pas dans deux minutes Tante Minerva va s'y mettre. Ici, ça commence à craindre sérieux. Il faudrait que tu vois ça, ils ont tous l'air complètement à la masse, c'est flippant. Ils paniquent grave, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose de vachement grave mais il semblerait qu'on ait évité le pire. N'empêche, ils sont sur les nerfs. Si tu pouvais juste aller me chercher ce que je t'ai demandé, ça pourrait vraiment aider. Crois-le ou non, mais je pense que cette année on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer._

_On se voit à l'école._

_W._

Or Edmund était un garçon de parole. Il savait qu'il pouvait se fier aux intuitions de la jeune fille, et il lui avait promis de passer lui chercher quelque chose de particulier si jamais il s'avérait que la situation promettait de belles complications. Alors il allait le faire.

Il pénétra dans la station de MagykMetro et actionna le mécanisme. L'engin se mit en marche avec énergie et la voix demanda, pimpante :

« Bonjour, bienvenue à la station Impasse du Tisseur de votre service MagykMetro, le service de transport le plus fiable de toute l'Angleterre après le Réseau de Cheminées, capable de vous emmener dans n'importe quel pays anglophone et bientôt en Suisse, France et Italie, dès le 14 Janvier prochain, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Désarçonné par l'énergie du composteur, Edmund lui adressa un regard surpris en sortant sa bourse.

« Eh ben, on peut dire que vous êtes réveillée, ce matin. Faudrait suggérer ça à certaines de vos collègues, ça éviterait peut-être que je cogne dedans. »

« J'en suis désolée pour vous, monsieur » dit la voix, toujours aussi énergique. « Mais je me tiens à votre entière disposition. Où souhaitez-vous vous rendre ? »

« Allée des Embrumes, Londres, Angleterre » annonça Edmund.

« Combien de voyageur ? »

« Un seul. »

« Cela vous fera quatorze Mornilles, monsieur. »

Edmund paya et emprunta le passage sans ajouter un mot, sans même faire remarquer que le trajet était hors de prix, de plus en plus préoccupé. La réalité sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire venait de le heurter, et il se sentait un peu aléatoire. C'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait seul dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et alors qu'il tournoyait sur lui-même, il se fit la réflexion que c'était également la première fois qu'il mentait délibérément à Severus. D'ordinaire, il lui arrivait d'omettre de lui donner certaines informations, mais jamais de lui raconter quelque chose qui n'ait aucun aspect véridique. C'était une première, et pas de ce qu'il pouvait appeler être une 'bonne' première. Il regrettait presque sa décision lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol dur de la station MagykMetro du coin le plus mal famé du Chemin de Traverse.

Il releva la tête, observant tout autour de lui. Il s'agissait de la station la plus délabrée qu'il ait vue de sa vie. Les murs couverts d'ordures et d'inscriptions dégageaient une forte odeur de détritus et d'urine, le plafond se fissurait, laissant apparaître le ciel par endroit. Il ne voyait aucun danger potentiel, même s'il existait peu de risques en effet dans la station. Edmund savait que les véritables problèmes l'attendaient dehors, aussi sursauta-t-il lorsqu'une silhouette échevelée se dressa soudain devant lui en chancelant.

« Petit salopard ! » hurla l'homme en s'avançant vers le garçon, une main brandissant une bouteille d'alcool, l'autre tenant sa baguette.

Edmund recula vivement, mais l'autre semblait en proie à un véritable délire et se précipita sur lui. C'était un homme d'un âge avancé, édenté, sale, vêtu en mendiant, qui sentait l'alcool bon marché. Sa poigne crasseuse se referma sur l'épaule d'Edmund qui étouffa un cri et se dégagea brusquement.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

L'homme poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur lui, l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise. Pétrifié par la peur, Edmund ne comprit rien au discours quasi inintelligible que l'autre tenait, vociférant comme un beau diable, en brandissant sa bouteille comme une massue.

« Mais lâchez-moi, je ne vous ai rien fait ! »

L'homme le poussait contre le mur en criant tout près de son visage, et il ne faisait aucun doute à présent qu'il était soûl. Paniqué, Edmund se débattit violement et lui administra un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sous le choc, l'homme le lâcha et le garçon en profitant pour s'échapper. Il gravit les marches de la station au pas de course et ne ralentit pas en arrivant dans la rue. La peur lui donnait des ailes et il parcourut tout le chemin jusqu'à la boutique qui l'intéressait sans s'arrêter de courir, en accélérant même à l'occasion, lorsque des silhouettes menaçantes apparaissaient dans les recoins sombres de l'allée. Les dalles de pierre étaient humides et il manqua de tomber à deux reprises. Il n'avait pas plût depuis des jours, et vu la propreté relative des lieux, le garçon jugea préférable de ne pas trop se questionner sur la nature de cette humidité.

Il dévala une flopée de marches en sautant les trois dernières et dérapa devant la devanture de la boutique, essoufflé. Il était tellement soulagé de la trouver ouverte qu'il en oublia presque la raison de sa visite.

Il s'était immobilisé devant Black's Armor, l'armurerie la moins appréciée du Ministère. Durant longtemps Edmund s'était demandé l'intérêt de l'existence d'une armurerie, alors que tous les sorciers étaient en possession d'une baguette magique, mais à en croire certains – dont Wyra – il existait bel et bien une certaine utilité. Néanmoins, la boutique avait rarement des acheteurs et d'après ce qu'il en savait, il existait peu de sorciers à remettre leur vie dans les armes qui en sortaient, quand bien même elles fussent magiques. De plus, leur usage avait été plus ou moins interdit depuis de terribles incidents survenus quelques dizaines d'années auparavant. Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'armurerie de survivre.

Elle était connue pour son gérant souvent furieux et diablement dangereux, même pour ses proches, et la nature particulière des armes qui en sortaient. Nul ne s'aventurait dans la boutique sans excellente raison et c'était la première fois qu'Edmund si risquait seul. Seul, parce qu'en vérité il était déjà venu à deux reprises. Pas forcément pour les armes, non, mais pour le gérant. Cet homme sombre, ancien meurtrier d'après les rumeurs, était à même de dégoter à peu près n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, pourvu qu'on y mette le prix. Il était juste déroutant – et inquiétant – de voir un enfant de seulement douze ans connaître ce genre de personnage. Mais cela faisait longtemps que certaines des connaissances d'Edmund le mettait en relation avec des gens peu recommandables. Des gens qu'il aurait fuis comme la peste s'il n'avait pas su planer sur lui une protection aussi sauvage que redoutable, que nul ne se serait avisé de défier.

Haletant, Edmund poussa la porte sombre et pénétra dans la boutique.

Ici, tout était noir comme la nuit, du plancher au plafond, en passant par les murs, les étagères et leur contenu. C'était poussiéreux et encombré, comme si le propriétaire accordait peu d'intérêt à sa marchandise. Enfin, les armes entreposées étaient luisantes et menaçantes, comme une promesse de terrible souffrance. Mal à l'aise, Edmund s'avança jusqu'à la caisse en priant pour qu'_il_ soit là. Dans le cas contraire, il n'osait imaginer la situation.

« Tiens, tiens, une tête connue » ricana une voix dans son dos.

Le garçon fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'une des personnes qu'il craignait le plus au monde. De taille moyenne, le visage maigre, mangé par une barbe d'une semaine et des cheveux longs presque noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était vêtu d'un alliage inédit de cuir souple mais solide et de peau de dragon Vert gallois, un mélange qui formait une sorte d'armure pratique et extrêmement résistante, aussi bien aux lames qu'aux sorts.

L'homme passa juste devant Edmund, qu'il dépassait d'une tête et demie, et contourna la caisse, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus de nouvelles » susurra-t-il. « Ça m'inquiétait, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le genre de Wyra de couper les ponts sans raison. »

« Eh bien je suis la preuve qu'elle ne vous a pas oublié » déglutit Edmund. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait payée d'avance. »

« Exact. »

L'homme se pencha au bas d'une étagère, sembla fouiller un instant et posa finalement un morceau de tissu crasseux enroulé sur lui-même sur le comptoir. Il déplia l'étoffe, révélant un poignard au manche d'un noir brillant, à la lame parcourut de fin dessins élégants – et un brin inquiétants. Edmund crut reconnaitre un visage hurlant, les traits déformés par la douleur. Mais c'était idiot. Il cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur l'arme, le dessin avait disparut, ne laissant qu'un enchevêtrement de lignes fines et sinueuses.

« C'est un antique Poignard Assassin » annonça le vendeur avec une certaine fierté. « Il date du XVIème siècle. » Il le saisit et entreprit de jouer avec, le faisant tourner dans sa paume et sauter à quelques vingt centimètres pour le rattraper du dos de la main et le refaire tourner. « Très maniable. Peu forcer n'importe quelle serrure, n'importe quel mécanisme, même si un sortilège le protège. » Il immobilisa le poignard au ras de la gorge d'Edmund dont le cœur manqua un battement. « Il peut aussi trancher peau, veines, muscles, et même os comme un brin d'herbe. »

L'homme esquissa un sourire à la fois supérieur et satisfait avant de ranger l'arme dans le bout de tissu, libérant Edmund d'un poids certain. Le garçon entreprit de fourrer son achat dans son sac, dissimulé sous plusieurs livres, tandis que l'autre l'observait. Au bout d'un moment de silence, alors que l'enfant s'escrimait toujours à ranger sa sacoche, il prit la parole d'une voix neutre.

« Ecoute, morpion, je pose pas de question à mes clients d'habitude. Surtout lorsqu'ils paient d'avance. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que deux gamins de ton âge peuvent bien faire avec un Poignard Assassin. »

Edmund leva les yeux vers lui, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De la sueur coulait le long de sa nuque et il était fébrile. Inutile de se mentir : il n'avait pas l'assurance de sa meilleure amie, et rester ici lui était particulièrement difficile. Mais il devait reconnaître que l'interrogation de l'homme était fondée, et lui-même s'était suffisamment questionné à ce sujet, durant ses longues insomnies cet été, en cherchant désespérément une réponse. Il était dépassé, et cela lui déplaisait, en plus de l'inquiéter. Le vendeur n'était sans doute pas l'oreille la plus fiable qu'il puisse trouver, mais il était le seul à connaître ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de sa position.

Aussi décida-t-il finalement de se jeter à l'eau.

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle a en tête. » Il baissa à nouveau les yeux pour fermer son sac. « La situation a l'air d'empirer pour elle, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des semaines. Elle m'a juste dit qu'il fallait que je passe chercher sa commande car elle en aurait besoin. » Il déglutit, croisa une nouvelle fois le regard impénétrable de l'homme. « Vous savez le plus drôle ? Ça fait trois fois que je vous vois, et j'ignore encore de quelle façon je dois vous appeler. J'ignore comment Wyra vous connait. J'ignore même si je peux vous faire confiance, ou si je risque ma vie en venant vous voir. »

Ces derniers mots étaient sortis précipitamment, empreints de peur. D'ailleurs, la voix d'Edmund s'était mise à trembler et il semblait qu'il ne veuille plus qu'une chose : partir le plus vite possible.

Sa peur sembla amuser l'homme car il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du garçon, et afficha un rictus menaçant.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, morpion, tu ne risques rien tant que tu es l'ami de Wyra. » Il accrocha son regard d'un air féroce et ajouta : « Quant à mon nom, même elle ne le connait pas. Les noms n'ont aucune importance dans mon métier, et je me fiche de savoir le tien. Mais si ça t'amuses, appelle-moi Orcan. »

Il se recula soudainement et jeta un œil à une vieille horloge qui trônait au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir. Les gens ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, et je doute que tu souhaites tomber sur eux. » Il désigna la porte d'un geste du menton. « Vas-t-en. Et n'oublie pas : cet article ne vient pas de chez moi. Si tu te fais prendre avec, c'est ton problème. »

Edmund acquiesça et quitta la boutique précipitamment. Une fois dehors, il se força à reprendre une respiration plus régulière et maudit son manque de courage. Wyra, elle, n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait même jamais peur. Mais lorsqu'il voyait Orcan, il se demandait comment c'était possible. Comment une jeune fille de son âge pouvait-elle-même avoir des contacts dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? C'était inimaginable, d'autant que cela durait depuis plus d'un an. Et pourtant c'était réel, bien réel. La seule chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle connaissait un homme comme Orcan. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité en parler, comme une honte ou un terrible secret jalousement gardé, et cela le laissait perplexe.

Il remonta rapidement jusqu'à la station, perdu dans ses pensées mais suffisamment vigilant encore pour réagir rapidement en cas de problème. Il évita soigneusement un groupe de prostituées qui sortaient d'un immeuble miteux plus coloré que les autres et accéléra le pas, nerveux. Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit la station, il soupira de soulagement. L'homme ivre était parti, et il put donner son itinéraire sans interruption. Il était enfin soulagé, et la perspective de rejoindre bientôt des dizaines et des dizaines d'étudiants en route pour Poudlard le motivait plus que jamais. Il avait fait la dernière chose qu'on lui avait demandée avant de prendre le train : il était enfin tranquille.

Ce fut lorsqu'il poussa le tourniquet et commença à disparaître dans le Réseau du Metro qu'il entendit distinctement une voix féminine à l'accent écossais demander le Loch Ness.

Il ferma les yeux alors que des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur lui.

_Le service de transport le plus fiable d'Angleterre, hein ?_

**Informations sur l'histoire :**

- Avant que ça fasse fuir, je tiens à signaler que la plupart de mes personnages inventés sont là pour donner un certain cadre à l'histoire, et Orcan n'a pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un grand rôle. En fait, c'est plutôt un figurant.

- L'acquisition du Poignard Assassin a son importance pour la suite de l'histoire, mais vous verrez vous-mêmes.

- Si Harry n'apparait pas vraiment ici, c'est exceptionnel, je vous assure. A partir du chapitre prochain, l'histoire sera narrée à travers ses yeux.

- Que pensez-vous du MagykMetro ?

- Et de Severus et Remus ?


	6. Chapter 3 : Le Poudlard Express

**Publié le 8 octobre 2011.**

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

_A titre exceptionnel je peux posté deux semaines d'affilées. Voilà donc le chapitre dans lequel les enfants partent pour Poudlard. Je l'ai intégralement réécris et un certain nombre de choses ont changées par rapport à l'original. De plus, je m'efforce de présenter lentement mais sûrement les autres changements, plus importants, que j'ai décidé d'inclure dans ma fic, et qu'il était trop difficile de mettre dans la première version. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez._

_Une dernière chose : ce chapitre comprend les points de vue d'un certain nombre de personnes, cependant ce sera rarement le cas. En effet, je pense davantage me focaliser sur Harry. Ce qui n'empêche pas que certains chapitres seront écrits d'un autre point de vue, mais j'éviterais à l'avenir d'en inclure trop dans un même chapitre._

_Réponses aux reviews : _

Andromeda Sulpicia : Pour ce qui est du garçon aux lunettes rouges, la réponse est là. Le reste, ma foi, va devoir attendre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu auras tes réponses ! Et puis Sev restera tout de même important pour Harry, quel que soit le rôle de James.

Mlle Ganou : Une nouvelle venue ! Ravi que ma fic te plaise, mais je te conseille de rester sur cette version, l'autre pourrait beaucoup te décevoir et tu serais peut-être un peu perdue car de nombreux éléments n'existent pas dans la version d'origine.

Grispoils : Vraiment ravi que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te conviendra aussi. A bientôt !

_Bonne lecture et reviews please,_

_Kael_

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le Poudlard Express**

Harry et Edmund, toujours aussi trempés, descendirent un escalier en colimaçon aux murs étranges qui firent sursauter le jeune Survivant : ils s'élargissaient à mesure que les deux enfants passaient avec leurs valises. Arrivés en bas, le plus grand désigna des chariots métalliques du doigt, puis le quai entre les voies 9 et 10.

« C'est par là. »

Harry était tellement déboussolé qu'il était près à le croire sur parole. Il le suivit ainsi docilement sur une vingtaine de mètres, en tâchant de ne pas trop prêter attention aux regards choqués des passants qui suivaient son chariot des yeux, surtout qu'Hedwige faisait un tapage monumental, furieuse de sa douche glacée. A quelques mètres devant eux, le garçon remarqua un attroupement de rouquins qui suivait une petite femme replète et énergique qui guidait le groupe comme une armée conquérant une nouvelle terre.

« Bon sang, c'est fou comme il y a de Moldus ! J'ai l'impression que ça empire chaque année ! »

Intrigué, Harry chercha le regard de son nouveau camarade, mais celui-ci l'avait déjà devancé et rejoint le dernier des rouquins, un garçon d'à peu près leur âge à l'air gauche qui poussait un chariot aussi chargé que celui du Survivant. Les rouquins s'arrêtèrent alors devant une des barrières de pierre qui séparaient les deux côtés du quai et Harry observa, médusé, l'aîné de la fratrie rousse passer au travers comme si elle n'avait pas existé. Il cligna des yeux, persuadé d'avoir rêvé, mais Edmund s'était avancé, tout à fait à l'aise, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'était même tourné vers la femme pour demander une confirmation. Pendant ce temps-là, deux des rouquins – qui visiblement étaient des jumeaux – franchirent la barrière. En les voyant disparaître, Harry avisa les autres et ramena d'un geste machinal ses cheveux mouillés sur sa cicatrice. Edmund n'avait pas vraiment réagi, mais il préférait faire dans la prévention – la scène du Chaudron Baveur ne lui avait décidément pas plu du tout.

Il ne restait plus près de la femme que deux de ses enfants, le rouquin qui devait avoir son âge et une fillette un peu plus jeune, qui restait cramponnée au bras de sa mère.

« … tu n'as qu'à marcher très vite, si tu es un peu inquiet » expliquait-elle d'ailleurs à Edmund avec un sourire maternel. « Tu vas voir, ce n'est rien. » Elle sembla soudain apercevoir Harry et lui fit signe d'approcher en lui offrant un sourire encore plus large. « Toi aussi, tu vas voir que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ne vous en faites pas, Ron aussi va à Poudlard pour la première fois. » A ces mots elle désigna le garçon qui leur adressa un sourire sympathique. Harry nota cependant qu'il avait l'air fatigué, et que de gros cernes déformaient son visage, lui faisant comme des yeux au beurre noir. On aurait dit que le rouquin n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

« Allez ! » fit la mère à l'adresse d'Edmund en le poussant vers la barrière. « Et toi, passe juste derrière » recommanda-t-elle à Harry.

« Bonne chance » ajouta la fillette.

Edmund inspira profondément et s'avança d'un pas rapide. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu. Harry hocha vaguement la tête à l'adresse de la fillette, se positionna face à la barrière et jaugea le mur avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas s'écraser contre les briques s'il fonçait dedans ? Mais après tout, les autres étaient bien passés, eux. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença à courir. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement. A présent, il était trop tard pour freiner. Quarante centimètres, trente, vingt, dix… Harry ferma les yeux, attendant le choc.

Qui ne vint pas.

Ou tout du moins, pas tout de suite.

Car lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir dépassé la barrière et qu'il rouvrit les yeux sur la voie 9 ¾, il vit deux chariots à bagages très près, trop près, et Edmund qui s'était retourné pour lui faire signe de ralentir. Il freina…

Trop tard.

Le chariot qu'il conduisait percuta de plein fouet les deux autres alors qu'Edmund effectuait un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter. Les chariots, que les propriétaires tenaient fermement, bougèrent un peu, mais pas suffisamment, et Harry se retrouva propulser par-dessus son propre chariot. Il atterrit douloureusement au milieu des bagages dans un cri à demi étouffé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Harry ! » s'exclama Edmund en s'avançant.

Harry se redressa péniblement en s'appuyant sur la cage d'Hedwige, le bras douloureux. Le garçon qui s'était adressé à lui en premier avait des cheveux châtains coupés courts et des yeux noisette, et il n'appartenait visiblement pas à la pure société magique – ou alors il était très calé sur les moldus – car sa veste et son jean étaient on ne peut plus passe-partout. Il se tenait penché par-dessus son chariot, miraculeusement resté debout alors que son contenu s'était répandu sur le sol. De l'autre côté, une fille de son âge, très semblable au garçon, avec des cheveux châtains ébouriffés et un visage allongé, lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta et se remit debout en grimaçant.

« Ca va ? T'as fait un sacré bond ! » lâcha Edmund, tout près.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque brusquement il se souvint de l'arrivée imminente du rouquin.

« Il faut bouger ! » eut-il le temps de s'exclamer avant que l'autre garçon ne jaillisse de la barrière au pas de course.

Tout comme Harry quelques secondes plus tôt, il les vit trop tard et ne parvint pas à freiner. Les quatre autres eurent tout juste le temps de s'écarter avec la cage d'Hedwige avant que le rouquin ne percute le chariot d'Harry. Ayant probablement pris moins d'élan, il ne passa pas par-dessus ses bagages mais heurta la poignée métallique en pleine poitrine.

« Aouch ! »

« Ça va ? »

Harry et les deux autres s'approchèrent de lui et il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« La vache ! » lâcha-t-il. « Sympa le carambolage. »

« A qui le dis-tu ! » renchérit Harry en se massant le bras.

« T'as pas freiné ? »

« Pas assez vite. Je suis désolé » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le frère et la sœur. « Je vais vous aider à ramasser… »

« C'est plutôt toi qui a intérêt à te faire aider » dit la fille. « Ta malle s'est rouverte et toutes tes affaires sont par terre. »

Elle avait raison, et les enfants passèrent les minutes suivantes à tout ramasser. Ils avaient à peine rangées les affaires d'Harry pêle-mêle dans sa malle qu'une poigne ferme se referma sur l'épaule d'Edmund, le faisant sursauter. Le garçon fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec Remus. Un cri de joie s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il le serrait rudement contre lui.

« Rem ! Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'homme lui adressa un large sourire alors que les autres enfants, soucieux de ne pas s'imposer auprès d'inconnus, s'écartaient.

« Rem ! »

Le garçon n'en revenait pas, c'était fou, risqué, inespéré…

« Si jamais on te reconnaît… »

Mais l'homme balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main. Il apparaissait tranquille et fou de joie à la fois, comme si la perspective d'être reconnu ne figurait pas dans ses possibilités. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand une petite tête de cheveux bruns heurta de plein fouet la poitrine d'Edmund, le faisant chanceler. Deux petits bras se refermèrent sur lui avec force et il eut l'impression d'étouffer.

« Jilly ! »

Il baissa les yeux vers la petite qui rayonnait de joie, et lui rendit son étreinte. Il n'en revenait pas, jamais il n'avait espéré la moindre personne à son départ, et voilà que deux s'étaient déplacées ! Et pas des moindres : Remus et Jilly étaient les meilleurs amis qu'il avait en-dehors de l'école, et ne pas les voir durant l'année scolaire était toujours quelque chose de difficile.

« Mais merde, fallait pas venir » parvint-il à lâcher en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Luna-Jill.

« Tu rigoles ? On n'allait pas manquer ton premier départ pour Poudlard ! » sourit Remus en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux. « C'est un évènement très important : petit Eddy devient grand ! »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla l'intéressé. « _Petit Eddy ?_ Répète un peu, si tu l'oses ! » le provoqua-t-il en se jetant sur lui dans une tentative désespérée de lui ébouriffer lui aussi la tignasse.

Autant dire que c'était peine perdue…

Un peu plus loin sur le quai, dissimulé au milieu de la foule d'étudiants et de famille, un autre garçon constatait que sa tentative était vaine. Le visage pointu, les yeux gris et les cheveux blonds coiffés avec soin, Drago Malefoy était à onze ans l'héritier d'une des familles aristocratiques les plus riches d'Angleterre, mais même s'il pouvait obtenir de ses parents absolument n'importe quoi qui pût s'acheter, il réalisait avec peine qu'obligeait sa mère à embrasser son frère avant que celui-ci ne parte avec lui pour une année à Poudlard relevait du miracle. Narcissa Malefoy était une femme qui approchait la quarantaine avec sérénité, en bonne femme entretenue qui n'avait jamais eu à travailler plus de trois-quarts d'heure. Elle aurait été une parfaite mère de famille si elle n'avait pas eu d'yeux que pour un seul de ses fils. Et encore, il pouvait s'estimer heureux : Lucius Malefoy, son père, n'était pas venu les saluer. Des deux, il était sans doute le pire.

Faisant la sourde oreille aux recommandations de sa mère, Drago se fit la réflexion que c'était tout de même bien étrange. Comme si Jasper ne valait rien à leurs yeux. Pourtant le garçon était quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique, intelligent, prévenant… et très, très calme. Bien trop, même. Car alors que Narcissa de ne cessait de prévenir Drago qu'il aurait droit régulièrement à des friandises, Jasper restait debout à quelques pas près de son chariot, un livre serré contre la poitrine, l'air parfaitement serein.

« Dès ce soir, il faut que tu m'envoies une lettre. Quitte à avoir un de ces stupides oiseaux, autant qu'il soit utile, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et surtout ne te mêle pas aux Traîtres à leur sang et aux Sang-de-Bourbe, ils ne méritent pas que l'on pose les yeux sur eux. Garde la tête haute, et évite par tous les moyens ces horribles Gryffondors. Et… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Mère, c'est bon » la coupa doucement Drago. « Je ferai attention, je vous le promets. » Il jeta un regard bref à son frère, toujours en retrait, et ajouta avec un regard appuyé à l'intention de sa mère : « Et puis, Jasp sera avec moi, ne l'oubliez pas. »

Mais Narcissa ne semblait y prêter attention, toute occupée qu'elle était à étreindre Drago. Celui-ci se dégagea difficilement et coula un nouveau regard vers son frère, avec plus d'insistance, et sa mère sembla enfin se préoccuper du deuxième garçon blond. Enfin, blond… Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs, qui avaient cependant une certaine tendance à foncer, rendant de plus en plus inexistante avec les années la mince ressemblance entre les deux frères. Des jumeaux, selon la version officielle. Mais les garçons savaient parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien : Jasper n'avait en vérité pas la moindre goutte de sang en commun avec Drago. Il était de toute manière difficile d'affirmer le contraire : Drago avait un visage pointu, des cheveux d'un blond particulièrement clair et des yeux gris tempête qui fonçaient selon son humeur. Jasper, lui, avait le visage fin et allongé, les cheveux plus foncés et deux yeux noisette. De plus, il était de petite taille comparé à son frère, plutôt grand pour son âge.

Drago avait parfois un peu de mal à se souvenir de quand son frère avait fait irruption dans sa vie, mais il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas deux ans. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'à cette époque son père n'était pas là, pour une raison que sa mère ne lui disait jamais assez clairement pour qu'il puisse la comprendre. Mais il avait le vague souvenir qu'un soir, alors qu'il était descendu presque jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée parce qu'il avait peur de l'orage et volait voir sa mère, il avait surpris un homme habillé de noir, aux longs cheveux noirs également, juste sur le pas de la porte. Il tenait un paquet de chiffons dans les mains et criait sur sa mère, qui criait également. Drago ne se rappelait pas très bien, juste que les deux adultes étaient très énervés, et qu'apparemment l'homme voulait que sa mère prenne le paquet de chiffons. Il avait fallu du temps à Drago pour réaliser que ce n'était pas des chiffons, mais un bébé bien vivant, qui était à peine visible sous les couches superposées de tissus.

Assez étrangement, Drago se souvenait de ce qu'avait alors dit l'homme, comme si ses paroles s'étaient gravées dans son esprit.

« Occupe-t-en, donne-moi un droit de visite pour lui et Drago, et Lucius sera de retour en fin de semaine ! Si tel est ton souhait, tu n'auras même pas à me revoir, il te suffira de m'envoyer les garçons par le biais de la cheminée. »

« Tu mens ! » avait crié sa mère, de cela il était presque sûr.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole » avait alors assuré l'homme, sincère.

Et, il ne se souvenait pas tellement au bout de combien de temps, sa mère avait fini par prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » avait-elle demandé d'un ton furieux.

« Jasper. Son nom de famille est Malefoy » avait-il ajouté, coupant court à la demande agacée de Narcissa.

C'est ainsi que jasper était rentré dans la vie des Malefoy. Non désiré, non aimé, il avait été tenu le plus à l'écart possible de Drago, qui pourtant lui portait un amour fraternel véritable. Au fil des ans, il avait été de plus en plus difficile à Lucius de les tenir perpétuellement séparés l'un de l'autre, et finalement, les garçons avaient pu grandir plus ou moins ensemble. Depuis ce fameux soir, Drago avait appris que l'homme n'était autre que son parrain Severus Rogue, et que celui-ci était plus ou moins en froid avec son père. Il n'avait jamais su quelle en était réellement la raison, mais cela avait hanté ses nuits durant de nombreuses années, en particuliers parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter envers cet homme qui était de sa famille sans en être, qui lui amené son petit frère et qui passait le voir à l'occasion, mais à qui son père parlait d'un ton froid et tranchant. Comment aurait-il alors pu être plus choqué que lorsqu'il avait découvert l'existence de son cousin ?

« C'est un secret » lui avait dit Severus d'un ton de confidence, la première fois qu'ils en avaient parlé. « Tu ne dois pas dire à tes parents que tu as un cousin, c'est compris ? »

Bien qu'il n'ait pas compris à l'époque la raison et l'importance d'un tel secret, Drago avait promis. De même que Jasper, quelques minutes après lui. Et ils s'étaient tenus fermement à leur promesse : jamais Lucius ou Narcissa n'avaient eu vent de l'existence d'Edmund. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi Severus leur avait demandé de promettre. Il avait bien du mal à déterminer les rapports qui liaient les différents membres de sa famille, mais il y était heureux et jusqu'alors ne s'était pas davantage tourmenté à ce sujet. Il avait sur les autres enfants de son âge quantité d'avantages, partait tous les ans en voyage durant plusieurs semaines à différents endroits, selon laquelle des connaissances de ses parents était libre, pouvait voir Severus une fois par mois… il ne voyait pas très bien de quoi il aurait pu se plaindre.

Si ce n'est bien sûr du peu d'attention qui était donnée à son frère.

« Mère » risqua finalement Drago du bout des lèvres. « Peut-être pourriez-vous dire au revoir à Jasper ? Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir… »

Il ne savait pas exactement où il avait trouvé l'audace de dire cela, mais à présent il avait le feu aux joues et les yeux baissés, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. On ne discutait pas avec ses parents, voilà au moins une chose que tous les Sangs-Purs avaient en commun quant à l'éducation de leurs enfants. Si son père avait été là, il l'aurait sans doute déjà corrigé pour cet affront, mais sa mère avait toujours été plus coulante avec lui.

Elle pinça néanmoins les lèvres de contrariété, mais elle adressa un bref signe de tête à l'encontre de Jasper. Soulagé, Drago fit un pas dur le côté pour laisser son frère s'avancer. Celui-ci déposa une bise timide sur la joue de Narcissa qui la lui rendit à peine. Elle posa tout de même une main sur l'épaule du garçon, qu'elle pressa brièvement, poussant Jasper à s'exprimer davantage. Il alla jusqu'à la serrer rapidement contre lui, puis il s'écarta avec un sourire reconnaissant qui fit frissonner Drago.

« Au revoir Mère. Je vous écrirais aussi, une fois par semaine, si cela vous convient. » Il recula jusqu'à son chariot, lui adressant un dernier geste d'au revoir. « Prenez soin de vous. »

Drago sentit un poids quitter ses épaules et il esquissa un sourire.

« Au revoir, Mère » dit-il encore en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Il rejoignit son frère et bientôt tous deux se perdirent dans la foule, disparaissant de la vue de leur mère.

A peine furent-ils installés dans un compartiment vide que Jasper remit ses lunettes en plastique rouge sur son nez et que Drago tira de sa poche une lettre au cachet impérial et complexe.

Jasper sourit plus largement en prenant la lettre que lui tendait son frère, et entreprit de la lire silencieusement avec rapidité. Sa lecture achevée, il la rendit à Drago, l'air plus heureux que jamais.

« C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part, il faudra que l'on retourne la voir aux prochaines vacances, tu ne crois pas ? »

Drago hocha la tête en achevant de ranger sa malle.

« On verra ça avec Père, mais je ne pense pas que cela posera problème. »

« Il suffira que tu lui demandes » compléta Jasper sans amertume.

Son frère se raidit néanmoins à ces mots. Il savait que le garçon n'avait aucune mauvaise pensée, mais cette vérité était difficile à encaisser et assez dérangeante, surtout dite sur un ton aussi banal. Comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal.

« Oui » lâcha tout de même Drago au bout de quelques instants. « Sans doute. »

Il passa une main nerveuse sur son uniforme d'un bleu nuit, cadeau de sa correspondante, le seul ou presque de ses vêtements qui ne soit pas noir. D'un geste machinal, il ne profita pour ramener ses cheveux devant son front. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il aimait ou non les garder coiffés en arrière, mais il était sûr en tout cas que c'était ce que sa mère préférait, et il faisait de ce fait un effort en sa présence. Lui, réservait son jugement, et joua négligemment avec une mèche rebelle. Jasper, qui avait ouvert un livre sur les sorcières d'Ecosse du XVIIIème siècle, le referma en levant les yeux au ciel et empoigna d'un geste ferme les deux mains de son frère.

« Arrête un peu, tu vas ressembler à un punk. »

« Un quoi ? » s'écria Drago en grimaçant face à ce mot étrange.

Jasper esquissa un sourire en le recoiffant.

« Un punk. C'est un mot moldu. Le plus souvent, les gens qui se disent punk ou le sont ont des coiffures très bizarres. Un peu comme s'ils s'étaient servis d'un pétard du Dr Flibustier pour se coiffer. »

Mais Drago ne semblait pas trouver cela aussi amusant.

« Tu devrais faire attention avec ces termes moldus. Il ne faut pas mélanger les torchons et les serviettes. »

Jasper détourna le regard, comme s'il craignait de faire part à son frère de son ressenti vis-à-vis des Moldus. C'était un sujet délicat qu'il était préférable de ne pas aborder, il le savait parfaitement. L'éducation qui leur avait été donné ne laissait aucune place à un quelconque respect pour les Moldus, et il en allait de même avec les Nés-Moldus, qui selon certains usurpaient le rang des sorciers. Les Malefoy partageaient pleinement ce point de vue et Drago avait reçu une éducation très stricte là-dessus.

Le Serpentard en devenir se laissa tomber sur la banquette et regarda par la fenêtre. Sa mère n'était pas visible, mais cela ne lui creusait pas de trou béant dans la poitrine comme elle l'avait craint de prime abord. Il n'était pas aussi sensible qu'elle le croyait – ou bien était-ce l'instinct maternel qui la faisait s'accrocher au petit garçon qu'il était autrefois ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas terrorisé ou triste à l'idée de quitter son Manoir. Plutôt exciter à la perspective de bientôt se trouver à l'école des sorciers. Exciter, et en même temps conscient de tout ce qu'il devrait faire et éviter de faire une fois là-bas.

Car autant dire que les recommandations de son père étaient légion…

**°0°0°0°**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes à présent qu'Edmund était avec eux, et Remus ne savait que trop qu'il lui fallait laisser le garçon partir. C'était assez étrange comme sensation, comme si c'était son propre fils qui partait pour Poudlard. Un constat ridicule quand on y réfléchissait un instant : cela ne faisait-il pas des années que le garçon se rendait au château durant l'année scolaire ?

Mais là c'était différent. Edmund ne reviendrait sans doute pas le week-end, et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Poudlard était bien trop merveilleux pour qu'un élève veuille en repartir comme ça, juste pour dire bonjour. Aucun enfant ne quittait le château en dehors des périodes de vacances, et encore, tous ne le faisaient pas.

Chassant ses pensées, il ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux du garçon et signifia d'un signe de tête à Jilly qu'il était temps de le lâcher.

« Je vous écris dès ce soir » promit Edmund en reculant. « Et puis on se voit à Noël, non ? »

« Parfaitement » sourit Remus en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Le garçon se sentait soudain plus léger, comme si le fait de leur avoir vraiment dit au revoir lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Et en fin de compte, c'était la stricte vérité. Il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de pouvoir profiter d'une véritable famille, alors celle-ci s'était construite au fil des ans, incluant rapidement Remus et Jilly. Mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue qu'il allait retrouver sous peu le reste de sa famille, et cela n'avait pas de prix. Il trouvait juste dommage de ne pouvoir avoir les deux parts de sa famille réunies au même endroit. Mais il fallait admettre qu'avec les nouvelles restrictions vis-à-vis des hybrides, la présence de Remus à Poudlard relevait du rêve.

Edmund rejoignit Harry et le reste du petit groupe qui avait profité de sa brève absence pour échanger quelques paroles. Malgré lui il sentit monter une certaine anxiété à la vue du frère et de la sœur : ils étaient Nés-Moldus, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Comment Drago le prendrait-il ? Il savait bien que Jasper ne s'en formaliserait pas, mais que dire de son frère ? Lui qui leur avait donné rendez-vous dans le train, il commençait à craindre l'incident diplomatique qui résulterait d'une rencontre entre les deux Nés-Moldus et son cousin.

Il n'eut cependant pas tellement le temps de tergiverser, car il fallut hisser les malles dans le train, et celles-ci, définitivement trop lourdes, ne semblaient pas pouvoir passer par la porte. Au bout de quelques instants de lutte acharnée, le rouquin les laissa tomber pour aller scruter l'intérieur des wagons.

« Eh ! » protesta Edmund. « Nous aide pas, surtout ! »

Une demi-minute plus tard l'autre était de retour avec ce qui apparaissait être ses deux frères aînés, les jumeaux qu'Harry et Edmund avaient aperçus quelques minutes auparavant. Ceux-ci saluèrent bien bas les enfants avant d'empoigner les bagages… et de se figer, le regard rivé sur Edmund.

« Eddy ! Ça par exemple ! On ne… »

« … t'avait pas vu ! Comment… »

« … as-tu osé… »

« … ne pas nous dire… »

« … bonjour ? »

Les autres futurs élèves regardèrent l'échange avec stupéfaction, y compris le rouquin, alors qu'Edmund tendait sa seule main libre au premier des jumeaux.

« Navré les gars, j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs. Du reste, vous ne m'avez pas vu non plus, et pourtant j'étais juste derrière vous. »

« Ah, pendard ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur nous… »

« … sale petite graine de serpent gourou ! »

Edmund secoua la tête d'un air désespéré alors que les jumeaux hissaient les bagages à bord du train. Il était temps, car le sifflement annonçant le départ imminent de la locomotive se fit entendre et les enfants se hâtèrent de monter. La fillette referma derrière elle.

« Graine de serpent gourou ? » répéta Harry.

« Un délire d'une de mes amies » éluda Edmund avec un demi-sourire. « Elle est dans la même classe qu'eux, alors forcément… »

« Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses mes frères ? » questionna le plus jeune des rouquins alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'étroit couloir à la recherche d'un wagon relativement vide.

Là, Edmund eut un doute, mais il répondit néanmoins rapidement, comme si son hésitation n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Je suis le fils d'un des enseignants, je passe beaucoup de temps au château. »

« Ah oui, mais pas en cours ! » intervint l'un des jumeaux, qui ouvraient la marche.

« Plutôt en train de préparer un mauvais coup ! » enchaîna le deuxième.

« La faute à qui, on se le demande ! » rétorqua le brun en poussant un peu rudement celui qui se trouvait devant lui.

Harry avait un peu de mal à suivre, mais il se sentait aussi curieusement rassuré. Son nouvel ami connaissait du monde à l'école, ce qui signifiait qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas aussi dépassé qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord. Il en était presque arrivé à oublier sa cicatrice et les réactions qu'elle pouvait susciter. Presque, car lorsqu'il commençait sérieusement à ne plus y penser, il trébucha sur la malle d'Edmund, manquant de tomber, et ses cheveux se déplacèrent, dévoilant l'éclair qui lui zébrait le front.

Alerté par le bruit de sa presque-chute, tous se retournèrent et purent voir sans la moindre difficulté sa cicatrice. Le plus jeune des rouquins ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés et ressembla soudain à s'y méprendre à un poisson hors de l'eau, le frère et la sœur semblèrent brusquement aux anges et les jumeaux mirent quelques secondes à réagir. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, cela va de soi.

« Seigneur, mais il s'agit… »

« … du grand Harry Potter… »

« … le pourfendeur de mages noirs… »

« … le héros de cette génération… »

« … le symbole même du… »

« C'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris ! » les interrompit Edmund à la vue du teint homard du principal concerné. « Il va avoir les cinq prochaines années pour regretter de vous avoir rencontrés, alors laissez-le un peu respirer ! »

Harry craignit aussitôt que cela ne déclenche la colère des jumeaux, mais bien au contraire, ceux-ci s'inclinèrent bien bas, comme une révérence grotesque, et reculèrent en souriant.

« Toutes nos excuses, grand Potter » dit celui qui était en tête. « Nous allons donc te laisser, et te souhaiter un bon voyage. »

« Un très bon voyage ! » renchérit son frère en disparaissant dans un compartiment à la suite du premier.

Les plus jeunes restèrent interdits un instant, puis le cadet des rouquins tendit la main à Harry.

« Ron Weasley, ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Moi aussi » assura Harry gauchement, soulagé que Ron ne paraisse pas aussi déluré que ses frères.

« Excuse-les » ajouta le rouquin en désignant le compartiment où avaient disparu ses frères. « Ils ne pensaient pas mal. Enfin je crois… ils ne sont pas méchants » reprit précipitamment, de crainte visiblement qu'Harry n'interprète mal les choses. « Juste agaçants. »

Un rire peu charitable retentit et tous les regards convergèrent vers Edmund. Aussitôt Ron s'enflamma.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, toi ? »

« Rien » assura l'autre avec un sourire angélique. « Simplement, si tu trouves tes frères agaçants, attend de voir ma meilleure amie à l'œuvre. Pire qu'elle, je crois que ça n'existe pas. Du reste, elle, Fred et George adorent faire les quatre cents coups ensemble. » Il jaugea rapidement Ron du regard. « Peut-être d'ailleurs qu'elle trouvera amusant que tu te joignes à eux. Comme ça elle sera en mesure de pourrir un peu plus l'existence de Percy Weasley, dit 'Tête d'Ecailles'. »

Harry se trouvait de plus en plus largué, mais il sentait également que l'air un peu supérieur d'Edmund énervait profondément Ron. Il craignait de plus en plus qu'une dispute n'éclate, à mesure que le rouquin se crispait.

« Tête d'Ecailles ? » risqua la fillette d'une voix timide.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Il les avait complètement oublié, elle et son frère, tant ils avaient été discrets jusque là. Mais son intervention, même aussi discrète, eut le mérite de détourner un instant l'attention des deux garçons. Edmund lui adressa un sourire innocent en répondant :

« C'est à cause de ses lunettes en écailles. Comme il nous énerve souvent, on l'a surnommé comme ça depuis des années. »

Harry crut voir Ron sur le point de sourire, mais il se reprit immédiatement, comme si l'attitude générale d'Edmund lui était trop agaçante pour que même l'humour vienne l'apaiser.

« Tu es le fils de qui, comme profs ? » s'enquit-il brusquement.

Dans l'étroit couloir, alors que le train se mettait doucement en marche et que des parents émus faisaient de grands signes d'au revoir à leur progéniture, la tension monta brusquement d'un cran. Harry n'aurait su dire pourquoi avec exactitude, mais il sentait que les deux garçons étaient brusquement ennemis, comme appartenant à deux camps prédéfinis et radicalement opposés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » demanda Edmund d'un ton provocant, ses yeux noirs fixant dangereusement le rouquin.

« Rien du tout. »

Mais le regard qu'il lançait à présent au brun confirmait le contraire. Bien qu'il n'y connaisse rien, Harry se doutait fortement que des tensions devaient exister entre certaines familles, mais à ce point, alors même que les enfants n'avaient presque pas discutés… Ou bien était-ce lié au fait que Ron s'était agacé qu'Edmund parle de ses frères et se fasse obéir d'eux comme s'il les connaissait mieux que lui ? Ou même l'attitude assurée et, c'est vrai, un peu supérieure du brun, posait un véritable problème au rouquin ? Difficile à déterminer.

Soudain Edmund esquissa un demi-sourire et empoigna la malle d'Harry, que les jumeaux avaient laissée en travers du chemin.

« Parfait, dans ce cas. Je te propose donc qu'on en reste là. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pose problème, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me battre. Tu viens Harry ? »

Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu formuler la moindre réponse, Edmund s'éloignait déjà avec ses affaires, le condamnant à le suivre. Harry adressa au frère et à la sœur un regard d'excuse accompagné d'un geste désignant ses bagages, comme pour se justifier de les laisser derrière, et suivit l'autre précipitamment. Au bout du couloir il se retourna brièvement pour jeter un regard à Ron, mais celui-ci pénétrait dans un compartiment et ne le vit pas. Déçu, Harry pressa le pas.

Ils parcoururent la moitié du train en silence, jusqu'à ce que finalement Edmund ne lâche :

« C'est mieux qu'ils ne soient pas venus. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai promis à mes cousins de les retrouver dans le train, et l s'avère que l'un d'eux est assez… comment dire ? Intolérant. Il ne supporte pas les Nés-Moldus et les Traîtres à leur Sang. Je n'ai rien contre les Weasley ou les deux autres qui étaient avec nous, mais il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne voyagent pas dans l même wagon que nous. Et puis je crois que ce Ron à quelques petites difficultés avec moi. »

Harry se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que ce devait être son attitude un peu hautaine qui avait agacé le rouquin, se concentrant davantage sur ce fameux cousin intolérant, et les termes employés par Edmund.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Traître à son Sang ? »

Edmund darda sur lui un regard vaguement gêné.

« Eh bien, c'est un sorcier de Sang-Pur – c'est-à-dire qui n'a aucun Moldu dans la famille – qui rejette la supériorité des Sangs-Purs et pactise avec les défenseurs de Moldus. Certains sorciers pensent que c'est une bonne évolution, mais la majorité de l'aristocratie le voit comme une trahison et un blasphème. Mes cousins ont été élevés comme ça, mais tu vas voir, l'un d'eux est nettement plus ouvert d'esprit que l'autre. » Soudain il s'immobilisa et scruta attentivement Harry. « D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, ne fais pas attention à ce que Drago pourrait dire, même si ça ne concerne pas les Moldus. Il n'est pas particulièrement fiable, et ses parents ne t'apprécient pas tellement. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu demander en quoi il pouvait déplaire à des gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés, Edmund avait poussé un petit cri de triomphe et ouvert la porte d'un compartiment presque vide. Seuls deux garçons blonds l'occupaient. Le plus petit, qui portait une paire de lunettes en plastique rouge, se jeta presque sur Edmund pour lui dire bonjour, alors que l'autre, plus grand et plus pâle, se contentait d'une poignée de main formelle.

Puis leurs regards tombèrent sur lui, et les sourires se figèrent. Edmund le rejoignit, le poussa à l'intérieur du compartiment.

« Les gars, je vous présente Harry Potter. On s'est rencontré à la sortie du MagykMetro, et comme il avait l'air un peu perdu, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait faire le voyage avec nous, d'acc ? »

Pour une curieuse raison, il apparut à Harry que la suggestion n'était que pure formule de politesse. Visiblement Edmund avait déjà prévu de le traîner avec lui, et l'accord de ses cousins n'était qu'une formalité. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le plus petit de lui serrer la main en souriant.

« Jasper Malefoy, enchanté. »

« Enchanté aussi » assura Harry.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'autre garçon, qui le jaugeait avec attention. Finalement, il lui serra la main en se présentant, toujours de manière formelle :

« Drago Malefoy. »

Puis il fit un geste étrange avec sa main, la ramenant en poing sur son sternum avant de la projeter, paume ouverte, vers Harry, le tout en inclinant presque imperceptiblement la tête. Ahuri, complètement perdu, Harry se tourna naturellement vers Edmund qui intervint en souriant avec indulgence.

« C'est bon Dray, il ne connait pas les saluts officiels des Sangs-Purs. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » s'enquit Drago Malefoy d'une voix traînante.

Harry hésita à répondre, mais Edmund le devança.

« Il a été élevé par des Moldus. »

Les yeux gris du jeune Malefoy exprimèrent soudain un mépris tel qu'Harry n'en avait encore jamais vu, mais à nouveau Edmund devança toutes réactions.

« Ce qui n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas, cousin ? »

Ledit cousin ne répondit rien, continuant de jauger Harry en silence puis, comme s'il venait soudain de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il se détourna, du mépris toujours dans les yeux, et adressa un infime hochement de tête à Edmund. Visiblement, il n'était pas en position de dicter les règles du voyage, et cela rassura le jeune Survivant. Il se tourna vers Jasper, qui se proposait de l'aider à hisser sa malle sur les porte-bagages prévus à cet effet au-dessus de leurs têtes, et s'assit finalement à côté de lui, alors qu'Edmund annexait la fenêtre, laissant le reste de la banquette à Drago.

Apercevant la pile de documents qui dépassaient du large sac de Jasper, son cousin se pencha en avant et attrapa le journal qu'Harry avait déjà vu dans les mains d'Hagrid : _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

« Voyons voir un peu ce qu'il y a de neuf aujourd'hui ! »

« Pas grand-chose » répondit Jasper en regardant le paysage défiler. « Un problème de contrat avec les Gobelins, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Le Ministère est soupçonné de les avoir roulés et de leur avoir volé deux milles Gallions. Evidemment, ils ont sortis la grosse artillerie, en disant que c'était une preuve supplémentaire de la manière dégradante dont le Ministère les traite. Bref, ça risque de faire pas mal parler de Fudge, et pas en bien. Ah oui, et apparemment ils ont réussi à perdre une de leurs Aurors alors qu'elle était en vacances chez elle. Une certaine Helga Bones, je crois. Ça va faire une semaine, ils sont toujours sans nouvelle. Ils sont allés voir hier et ils ont trouvés la maison dévastée. Ils ont lancé un avis de recherche ce matin. »

Edmund hocha vaguement la tête, le regard rivé sur la photo de la disparue, qui faisait l'objet d'intégralité de la troisième page. Bones. Ce nom lui était familier, de même que le visage de la femme, et c'était une chose étrange de réaliser que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, même à peine, avait disparu. Il feuilleta rapidement le reste du journal avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage. Ce fut cet instant que choisit Jasper pour se tourner vers Harry.

« Alors ? Tu étais au courant que tu étais un sorcier avant de recevoir ta lettre, ou pas du tout ? »

« Pas du tout » avoua le brun en passant sous silence les péripéties vécues par ses multiples lettres de Poudlard. « Et je crois que je vais avoir un certain retard par rapport à vous tous. »

Mais Jasper haussa les épaules avec une moue peu convaincue.

« On est pas tellement en avance… d'un point de vue scolaire » ajouta-t-il devant l'air choqué de son frère. « On connait quelques sorts qui te sont probablement inconnus, mais rien d'insurmontable, je te le garantis. » Il y eut un moment de silence puis le garçon reprit, reposant son livre sur le dessus de sa malle : « Tu sais dans quelle Maison tu seras ? »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Harry perde à nouveau tous ses moyens. Devant tant de changements survenus aussi rapidement, il y avait de quoi perturber n'importe qui, mais il se sentait particulièrement bête et rougissait déjà.

« Eh, déstresse » sourit Edmund. « On ne va pas te manger si tu es un peu largué ! Crois-moi, la moitié des élèves au moins sont dans ton cas ! »

« Ce qui signifie qu'il existe facilement quatre cents abrutis à bord de ce train » compléta Drago.

Edmund et Jasper échangèrent un regard exaspéré.

« Quoi ? » s'insurgea le blond. « J'ai raison, ne dites pas le contraire ! La moitié au moins des élèves est constituée d'abrutis finis. »

Son frère secoua la tête d'un air désespéré sans répondre toute fois. Il se tourna plutôt vers Harry et entreprit de lui raconter avec moult détails l'histoire des Maisons. Le brun se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'Hagrid avait pu lui en dire, et il restait persuadé que la Maison Serpentard était à éviter à tout prix, vu les sorciers qui avaient pu en sortir et les dégâts qu'ils avaient occasionnés. L'idée même de se trouver dans le même dortoir que celui autrefois fréquenté par Voldemort lui donnait la nausée._ Pourvu, pourvu que je n'aille pas là-bas._ Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Hagrid lui avait bien dit que ses parents étaient allés à Gryffondor, et il ne voyait pas très bien pour quelle raison il serait allé dans une autre Maison. Il n'était pas rusé ou fourbe, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il irait faire là-bas.

Alors que Jasper et lui discutaient de choses et d'autres, enchaînant naturellement les sujets de conversation et les anecdotes, Drago scrutait Harry avec un certain intérêt. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi avec exactitude, mais quelque chose chez le jeune Potter le dérangeait. Comme une sensation étrange, une aura un peu menaçante, enfin non, pas menaçante… dérangeante. Oui, c'était le mot, dérangeante. Il ne savait pas très bien ce que c'était, ni pourquoi il le ressentait comme un danger, une intrusion dans son espace. Mais cela lui posait un problème, de ça il était sûr. Sans compter que traîner avec Harry Potter n'était pas vraiment une bonne manière de démarrer l'année… à moins bien sûr qu'il ne parvienne à s'en faire un ami et qu'après l'autre rejoigne les Sangs-Purs, comme le lui avait déjà suggéré Lucius par le passé, lorsqu'il évoquait la possibilité que les deux garçons se rencontre à l'école.

Alors peut-être qu'après tout, toute cette stupide mascarade pourrait servir à quelque chose.

…

_Eh oui, ce chapitre change beaucoup de choses par rapport à l'ancienne version, mais vous allez voir, il y a vraiment de __gros__ changements. A commencer par la manière dont les enfants vont se rapprocher. Et aussi la manière de penser et d'agir de Drago, et puis Jasper aussi, bien sûr. Je suis plus satisfait de cette approche que l'originale, mais attendez-vous par conséquent à des modifications importantes. Enfin, je tiens à signaler que globalement, la fic reste assez sombre – même si les éternelles pitreries de la petite bande resteront présentes, promis !_

_Ensuite, je suis désolé si il y a eu des interrogations, mais le garçon aux lunettes rouges n'est autre que Jasper, qui initialement portait des lunettes, chose que j'ai très rapidement occulté dans la première version d'EdO._

_Enfin, j'espère que cela vous a plu, et pour tous commentaires positifs, négatifs ou indéterminés, merci de laisser une review. _

_A la prochaine !_

_Kael_


	7. Chapter 4 : Répartition

**Salut,**

_Voila donc la suite de la rentrée d'Harry, qui diffère encore davantage de la première version que je ne le croyais de prime abord. Néanmoins, c'est à peu de chose près la seule manière d'amener le rapprochement des enfants tout en incluant les « vrais » problèmes auxquels ils seront bientôt confrontés. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

**CHAPITRE 4 : Répartition **

Harry descendit du train les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. La gare était petite, sombre et noyée par une marée d'élèves tous habillés du même uniforme sorcier. Seules les cravates changeaient en fonction des élèves. Le garçon se sentait un peu perdu, d'autant plus qu'il mesurait au minimum une tête de moins que la plupart des autres élèves et ne savait pas du tout où il devait se rendre. C'était déjà Edmund qui lui avait dit de ne pas se préoccuper de ses bagages – ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre son sac.

« Ce n'est pas pareil » avait-il maintenu en quittant le compartiment. « Moi je n'ai pas de malle, et puis je sais déjà où tout ça va finir. »

« Tu sais dans quelle Maison tu seras ? »

« Je sais surtout que mon père n'aura pas déménagé et que ma chambre non plus ! »

A présent les quatre garçons se tenaient immobiles sur le quai, entourés de centaines d'autres étudiants, grelottant sous la brise fraîche et maudissant les élèves trop âgés qui les empêchaient de voir où ils devaient se diriger. Apercevant enfin une diligence dans laquelle montaient plusieurs étudiants, Harry fit mine de vouloir s'y rendre mais Edmund le retint par le bras.

« Ce n'est pas pour les Première Année. Nous, on doit attendre Hagrid. »

La mention du géant fit sourire Harry, qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il fichait là.

« C'est lui qui nous emmène à Poudlard ? »

« Ouaip » acquiesça Edmund avec un sourire de côté. « C'est un peu le seul à bien vouloir se farcir la traversée en barque tous les ans. »

« La traversée en barque ? » s'enquit Jasper, intéressé. « Alors on va vraiment passer par le lac ? »

« Ouaip » répéta son cousin. « D'ailleurs toi et Harry, je vous conseille de faire gaffe à vos lunettes. Je ne compte plus les fois où il y a eu des pertes. »

L'air de plus en plus froid balaya l'assemblée de Première Année et Harry frissonna en refermant sur sa poitrine le manteau noire de son uniforme. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid à cette période de l'année. Pour un peu, il aurait presque mis sa capuche.

« On est où ? »

« Quelque part au fin fond de l'Ecosse » répondit Edmund d'un ton banal. « Tu ferais bien de te faire aux courants d'airs, en hiver on en a une sacrée livraison, au château. »

« Génial » ricana Drago avec mauvaise humeur. « Autant demander à aller visiter une bicoque. »

Edmund lui décocha un regard noir.

« Dray… »

Le blond n'insista pas, probablement conscient que son cousin lui en ferait baver s'il s'avisait encore de critiquer l'école. Il n'eut pas le temps de toute manière de lui faire savoir son point de vue, puisqu'une voix puissante se fit entendre depuis l'autre bout du quai.

« Les Première Année ! Par ici les Première Année ! »

Harry reconnut avec soulagement la grosse vox d'Hagrid et tenta de s'approcher de lui le plus possible – une chose tout à fait impossible vu le nombre d'élèves qui se pressaient derrière le géant. A croire qu'il y avait des centaines de nouveaux arrivants. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Edmund pour le lui demander, celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Généralement il y a un peu plus d'une centaine de nouveaux tous les ans. Mais c'est une moyenne, j'ai pas regardé les chiffres de cet année. »

Il se tut subitement, en apparence pour regarder où le géant les entraînait, en vérité pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mieux valait ne pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi cette année la vue des comptes de l'école ne l'avait pas intéressée. Il fallait convenir que les rouleaux de parchemins placés à côté avaient captés toute son attention – jusqu'à ce que finalement Filius ne surgisse pour lui ordonner de sortir.

Harry de son côté tentait désespérément de ne pas perdre de vue la lanterne d'Hagrid alors qu'il les entraînait sous le couvert des bois. Le garçon en entendit de nombreux élèves trébucher et pester, mais il parvint miraculeusement à ne pas s'étaler par terre. A un seul instant il faillit tomber, mais c'était parce que son attention s'était soudain focalisée sur le paysage féérique qui s'étendait devant lui, au détriment du sol inégal.

Le Lac Noir, illuminé de centaines de petites lueurs, reflets des fenêtres du château, menait doucement jusqu'à celui-ci, dressé en haut d'une colline, ombre majestueuse et magique, promesse d'un avenir hors du commun. C'était si beau qu'Harry en était tout simplement bouche-bée, comme tous autour de lui, et il en vint à envier énormément Hagrid, qui avait la chance d'assister à ce spectacle tous les ans. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir en dire autant, vraiment.

A côté de lui Edmund n'ouvrait pas la bouche d'admiration, n'écarquillait pas davantage les yeux, mais un sourire débordant de joie et de fierté pour son école s'étalait sur son visage. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que cette vision magique qui à elle seule présentait sa maison dans toute sa splendeur. C'était d'une telle que même Drago regardait la scène avec émerveillement.

Attendri par les frimousses bouche-bée qui s'étalaient devant lui, Hagrid esquissa un large sourire avant de reprendre la direction des opérations.

« Allez les Premières Années, tous aux barques ! Pas plus de quatre personnes dans chaque embarcation, et pas de bêtise ! »

Harry monta dans une barque en compagnie d'Edmund et des jumeaux Malefoy, et à peine Drago eut-il posé le deuxième pied à l'intérieur du frêle esquif que celui-ci démarra doucement. Captivé par la vue, Harry s'était installé devant, une main sur la perche qui tenait la lanterne de la barque, le regard perdu sur l'étendue calme du Lac. Calme ?

Un mouvement lent attira bientôt son attention, et il vit émergé avec une certaine appréhension un tentacule plus large que lui, qui décrivit un cercle avant de disparaître sous l'eau.

« Eddy ? » s'enquit Jasper, qui s'était assis juste à côté d'Harry et n'avait rien manqué du spectacle.

« Pas de panique » sourit l'intéressé en étirant le cou pour vérifier. « C'est juste Alfie. »

« Alfie ? » répéta Drago, un peu pâle.

Deux autres tentacules émergèrent lentement, créant un effet de panique chez les futurs élèves.

« C'est rien ! » lança la voix tonitruante d'Hagrid à la vue des mines horrifiées des enfants. « Si vous ne l'embêtez pas il ne vous fera aucun mal. Faites comme s'il n'était pas là. »

_Facile à dire, _songea Harry en regardant disparaître les deux tentacules au profit de trois autres, dis mètres plus à gauche_._ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Notre Calmar géant » répondit Edmund avec fierté. « Il est très joueur, mais il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Là il se la pète un peu » ajouta-t-il en voyant les tentacules s'élever de plusieurs mètres au-dessus de l'eau, déclenchant des gerbes d'éclaboussures sur les barques à proximité. « C'est normal, il nous fait sa crise d'enfant gâté. Il aura trois cents quarante-quatre ans dans deux mois. »

« C'est encore un bébé » commenta Harry sans pouvoir quitter des yeux la créature.

« T'as tout compris ! » approuva Edmund.

Le jeune Potter lui adressa un regard médusé puis reprit la contemplation d'Alfie.

« Pourquoi 'Alfie' ? » s'enquit Jasper avec curiosité.

Son cousin émit un ricanement bref et secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Parce qu'il a commencé à faire la sourde oreille il y a une quinzaine d'année, sous prétexte qu'il en avait marre du surnom débile que les élèves lui avaient donné à une époque. Du coup on l'a rebaptisé un tas de fois, mais ça ne lui convenait pas. Et puis il y a huit ans une de mes amies a eu l'idée de ce nom en regardant une de ses séries moldues préférées : 'ALF'(1). Du coup c'est devenu 'Alfie'. »

Drago renifla avec dédain tandis qu'Harry s'évertuait à retrouver la référence, enfouie dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Jasper, fasciné par Alfie, n'ajouta plus rien, le regard rivé sur la créature, et Edmund, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le château, eut la quasi certitude d'avoir aperçut une silhouette sur l'une des tourelles. Il soupira intérieurement. Il ne connaissait que deux personnes à même de jouer à Tarzan là-bas, et il constatait avec une certaine résignation que l'approche du banquet ne les avait pas convaincus de se comporter comme n'importe quel étudiant.

Il n'eut pas le temps cependant de réfléchir à leur comportement, car les barques entraient déjà dans une sorte de vaste cave et les élèves se hissèrent les uns après les autres sur un ponton de planches branlantes, dans ce qui apparaissait être une bicoque de pierre aménagée dans une grotte. C'est en tout cas ce que cru Harry jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid les entraîne à l'extérieur et qu'il se retrouve au pied de la colline. Tout autour d'eux se trouvaient d'imposants rochers qui donnèrent tout son sens à cette impression de grotte : le local des barques était tout simplement construit contre un de ses rochers, peut-être même un peu à l'intérieur.

Tout à ses pensées, Harry suivit avec les autres Hagrid qui les menait le long d'un escalier en pierres brutes qui montait jusqu'au château. Il crut entendre Drago pester plusieurs fois durant l'ascension, mais il n'en eut pas la confirmation, se focalisant sur l'école de plus en plus proche. Lorsqu'enfin la troupe de nouveaux l'atteignit, ce ne fut pas par le parc bien entendu, mais par la petite cour intérieure, où aboutissait l'escalier. Hagrid les fit se rassembler devant la lourde porte de métal, la Grande Porte, selon Edmund, et frappa trois coups puissants de son énorme poing. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux battants s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître une femme grande, d'un âge avancé, à l'air strict, qui balaya la foule d'élèves d'un air stoïque. Harry vit son regard accrocher celui d'Edmund et le visage de la femme se fendre d'un demi-sourire si fugace que le garçon crut avoir rêvé.

« Voilà les p'tits nouveaux, professeur McGonagall » annonça fièrement le garde-chasse.

Le professeur hocha la tête.

« Merci Hagrid, je vais m'en charger. »

Le géant s'éloigna à l'intérieur tandis que la femme s'avançait sur les quelques marches qui précédaient la Grande Porte. Parmi les nouveaux, un silence attentif se faisait, comme si chaque élève avait compris l'importance de cette femme au sein de l'école.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard » dit-elle avec sincérité. « Je vais vous conduire aux portes de la Grande Salle, où vous pénétrerez dès que tout sera fin prêt pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Là, vous serez répartis dans l'une des quatre Maisons qui ont pour noms Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il est impératif que vous compreniez qu'une fois dans votre Maison, celle-ci deviendra comme une seconde famille, et que chacune de vos actions pourra l'influencer. Vos succès lui feront gagner des points, toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la Maison qui aura le plus de points se recevra la Coupe des Maison. »

Il y eut quelques murmures parmi les élèves. Visiblement, certains faisaient déjà des pronostics. D'un regard cependant, la femme ramena le silence.

« Je vous demanderais à présent de me suivre, en silence. »

Elle tourna les talons et pénétra dans le château, les enfants à sa suite. Ils montèrent plusieurs volées de marches d'un escalier qui faisait plusieurs virages, avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau devant une lourde porte du même aspect que la précédente. Le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe d'attendre là puis disparut dans une pièce adjacente. Les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Chacun y allait de sa théorie sur la manière de répartir les élèves. L'air parfaitement à l'aise, Edmund paraissait bien loin de ces préoccupations et scrutait les murs comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » s'enquit Harry.

Avant que son camarade ait pu lui répondre, une silhouette transparente, vaguement argentée et scintillante traversa le mur de pierre, déclenchant des exclamations surprises et effrayées parmi les élèves. Le fantôme s'immobilisa dans son élan, adressant un regard aux enfants qu'il ne semblait pas avoir encore vu.

« Diantre ! La rentrée scolaire, déjà ? » Il avisa avec attention les nouveaux visages, puis aperçut Edmund et écarquilla les yeux. « Déjà votre tour ? »

Harry vit son camarade rougir, mal à l'aise à l'idée de se faire remarquer, mais la politesse fut la plus forte.

« Bonjour Nick, comment allez-vous ? »

« Fort bien » assura le fantôme en s'approchant, et Harry crut voir son cou pencher de manière étrange. « Et vous ? Le voyage s'est-il bien passé ? »

« Parfaitement » sourit le garçon. « J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien déroulées. » Il ajouta précipitamment, comme s'il craignait d'entendre la réponse : « Auriez-vous vu Peeves, par hasard ? »

Tout autour d'eux les enfants s'étaient tournés vers lui et le fantôme. Voir apparaître l'esprit était assez surprenant, découvrir que l'un d'entre eux le connaissait était absolument inattendu. D'ailleurs de nombreux murmures s'élevaient déjà. Edmund scruta tout autour de lui, mal à l'aise, mais il refusait de se laisser impressionner. Il était ici chez lui, bien plus que n'importe lequel de ces gamins, alors il refusait de se laisser impressionner.

Un autre fantôme traversa subitement le mur, rejoignant le dénommé Nick avant que celui-ci ait pu répondre. Harry crut voir briller sur ses vêtements ce qui ressemblait à des tâches de sang.

Le nouveau venu s'immobilisa lui aussi devant Edmund, qui décidément réalisa qu'il était bel et bien impossible, lorsqu'on était à sa place, d'effectuer une rentrée normale. Tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, et il sentait grandir une certaine jalousie chez certains, sans qu'il put se l'expliquer. Harry aurait dû en être satisfait, car cela lui évitait d'être le centre de l'attention, mais il réalisa subitement qu'il s'était fourvoyé lorsque Nick écarquilla les yeux à la vue de sa cicatrice, qui était presque entièrement visible.

« Harry Potter ! Mr Potter, déjà votre tour à vous aussi ? Je suis Sir Nicolas » se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant avec respect. « Si vous saviez quel honneur vous me feriez de rejoindre ma Maison ! »

En tâchant d'ignorer les murmures de plus en plus importants derrière lui, Harry s'enquit poliment, le feu aux joues :

« Et quelle est votre Maison ? »

« Celle des courageux ! » clama Nick avec fierté. « Des hardis Gryffondors ! »

Mais l'autre fantôme s'était penché sur Harry également, et le garçon avait la désagréable impression que l'air se rafraîchissait, comme s'il s'était trouvé près d'une source d'eau glacée.

« Ou bien vous pourriez laisser aux lionceaux leur courage pathétique et rejoindre les ambitieux et rusés de Serpentards. »

Harry, incapable de conserver son calme à la mention de cette peur qui ne le quittait pas, émit une réponse inintelligible. Fort heureusement Edmund vint à son secours.

« Baron, arrêtez un peu votre propagande. » Le ton était ferme, comme si le garçon avait l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse, mais un demi-sourire venait tempérer ses propos. « Au lieu d'intimider les nouveaux venus, vous ne pourriez pas me trouver Peeves, je vous prie ? »

Le fantôme acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et repartit immédiatement, de la même façon dont il était venu. A présent, les autres élèves ne cherchaient même plus à murmurer, se fichant visiblement qu'on les entende.

Clairement mal à l'aise, Harry se fit le plus petit possible, alors qu'une voix qui lui était inconnue lâchait que si _le_ Harry Potter allait à Serpentard ça signifierait qu'il était aussi mauvais que celui dont il avait provoqué la chute. De plus en plus mal, le garçon baissa les yeux sur le sol de pierre. Une main encourageante l'attrapa par le poignet, mais elle ne venait pas du côté d'Edmund. Surpris, Harry leva les yeux vers Jasper, qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Le brun se sentit surpris mais un peu mieux et tâcha de lui rendre son sourire, alors que le Baron Sanglant, la mascotte de Serpentard selon les dires de certains élèves, revenait avec un autre esprit. Celui n'avait pas la même consistance cependant, arborait un teint plus bleuté et n'était pas transparent. Son allure évoquait celle d'un clown particulièrement dérangé et une sorte d'énorme entonnoir rouge était posé à l'envers sur le sommet de sa tête. Il émit une série de ricanements moqueurs à la vue des petits nouveaux, mais le Baron agita son sabre sous son nez et l'autre se tut immédiatement.

« Merci Baron » dit Edmund en tendant son sac à Peeves. « Et merci Peevy. »

A la tête de l'esprit, Harry devina qu'il ne débarrassait pas le garçon de ses bagages par gaité de cœur. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu commenter, le professeur McGonagall réapparaissait. Elle avisa brièvement la scène, saluant au passage les fantômes d'un signe de tête.

« Sir Nicolas, Baron, je crois qu'il faudrait que vous alliez vous préparer. Peeves, je te rappelle que ta place n'est pas au banquet. »

Les esprits s'évanouirent rapidement, le dénommé Peeves visiblement furieux, et le professeur leur fit signe de la suivre. Les élèves s'exécutèrent alors qu'Harry se penchait vers Edmund.

« Pourquoi l'autre fantôme n'est pas convié ? »

« Ce n'est pas un fantôme » expliqua Edmund en regardant d'un œil distrait le plafond magique et les quatre longues tables qui s'étalaient de part et d'autre de la porte. « C'est Peeves, notre esprit frappeur. Je te déconseille de lui demander quoi que ce soit si tu n'as pas le Baron Sanglant sous la main. C'est le seul qui lui fasse assez peur pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. » Il sembla réfléchir une seconde. « En fait, je te déconseille de lui demander quoi que ce soit, point final. »

« C'est merveilleux » lâcha une fille derrière eux, le nez en l'air.

Et Harry devait bien admettre qu'elle avait entièrement raison : le plafond enchanté était absolument merveilleux. Il avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet, mais il ne se souvenait plus de quoi exactement.

« Il est enchanté pour représenter le ciel dehors » expliqua Edmund avec un sourire. « Un truc vraiment génial, si tu veux mon avis. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, focalisé sur le vieux chapeau rapiécé que leur présentait à présent le professeur McGonagall. Elle tenait dans l'autre main un rouleau de parchemin, et un tabouret à trois pieds était posé à côté d'elle. Derrière se trouvait la table professorale, où le garçon devinait, assis au centre, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et serez répartis dans les différentes Maisons. Mais avant cela, je lui laisse la parole. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Laisser la parole ? Mais à qui ?

L'instant d'après, la réponse s'imposait à lui de manière assez étrange. La plus large des déchirures du chapeau s'élargit et une voix rocailleuse s'éleva dans la Grande Salle.

_Je n' suis pas d'une beauté suprême__  
><em>_Mais faut pas s' fier à ce qu'on voit__  
><em>_Je veux bien me manger moi-même__  
><em>_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu' moi.__  
><em>_Les hauts-d' forme, les chapeaux splendides__  
><em>_Font pâl' figure auprès de moi__  
><em>_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide__  
><em>_Chacun se soumet à mon choix.__  
><em>_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête__  
><em>_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison__  
><em>_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête__  
><em>_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor__  
><em>_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts__  
><em>_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.__  
><em>_Si à Poufsouffle__ vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
><em>_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler__  
><em>_Et leur patience est proverbiale.__  
><em>_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi__  
><em>_Serdaigle__ vous accueillera peut-être  
><em>_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits__  
><em>_Qui ont envie de tout connaître.__  
><em>_Vous finirez à Serpentard__  
><em>_Si vous êtes plutôt malin__  
><em>_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards__  
><em>_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant__  
><em>_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein__  
><em>_Tu seras en de bonnes mains__  
><em>_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

_(Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers)._

Harry soupira légèrement. En fait, il ne s'agissait de rien d'insurmontable… et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il se sentait légèrement fiévreux et tremblant, comme si même mettre sur sa tête le vieux chapeau était trop demander. Il avait la nausée, et était envahi lentement par une vague d'angoisse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Et si jamais il n'était pas choisi ? Ou bien s'il était envoyé à Serpentard ? Que ce passerait-il alors ?

« Abbott Hannah ! » appela McGonagall.

Une fillette aux cheveux roux et au visage lunaire s'avança et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il y eut un bref instant de silence avant que celui-ci ne s'exclame :

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Une salve d'applaudissement s'éleva d'une des tables centrales, celle à la gauche d'Harry, et Hannah la rejoignit en souriant largement. Harry surprit Jasper en train d'applaudir doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, et il lui sembla qu'il était réellement content pour cette fille.

« Granger Hermione ! »

La fillette qui était montée avec eux dans le train s'avança, et Harry lui adressa un bref sourire encourageant lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les élèves en s'asseyant sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau lui tomba devant les yeux et durant une brève seconde le silence se fit dans la salle. Puis…

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de l'autre table centrale, et cette fois Harry aperçut les jumeaux Weasley se dresser de toute leur hauteur pour clamer un « Bienvenue chez les lionceaux ! » retentissant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'appartenir à leurs amis n'était sans doute pas LE moyen pour passer inaperçu.

« Granger Klaus ! »

Harry regarda le frère aux cheveux bruns s'avancer et mettre le Choixpeau. Klaus, hein ? Eh bien, le jeune Survivant s'engageait à retenir ce nom, tout comme celui de sa sœur. Tous deux n'avaient pas eu l'air désireux de prendre parti durant la pseudo-altercation entre Ron et Edmund, et Harry se demandait si, en les connaissant mieux, il ne s'en ferait pas des camarades. Mais il devait reconnaître que pour l'heure, il en était plutôt à rester non loin d'Edmund et Jasper.

« SERDAIGLE ! »

La Répartition se poursuivit normalement. Harry laissait son regard errer à droite à gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre deux yeux noirs qui dardait sur lui un regard impénétrable mais foncièrement dérangeant. L'homme qui le regardait, vêtu intégralement de noir, était assis à une extrémité de la table professorale.

« Ah, voilà l'super Sevy-Papa ! » murmura Edmund en suivant le regard d'Harry.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« C'est… »

« Mon père » confirma Edmund dans un chuchotis à peine audible. « Ouaip. Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. » Il lui adressa un sourire fugace qui laissa l'homme de marbre. « Fais pas attention à lui. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu sourire franchement, j'ai cru qu'il allait pleuvoir des crapauds. »

Harry ne trouva rien à ajouter et songea que l'expression de son nouveau camarade était pour le moins étrange. Peut-être était-elle tout simplement sorcière.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque le professeur McGonagall appela :

« Malefoy Drago ! »

L'intéressé s'avança, commença à mettre le Choixpeau…

« SERPENTARD ! »

Le chapeau avait à peine touché le sommet de son crâne. Drago se leva, un petit sourire au coin, et alla rejoindre la table des serpents, contre le mur, où les élèves l'accueillaient déjà avec des exclamations ravies.

« Malefoy Jasper ! »

De part et d'autres de la Grande Salle, des chuchotis surpris s'élevèrent. Un deuxième Malefoy ? Du même âge ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? On n'avait jamais entendu parler de jumeaux dans cette famille aristocratique, et cacher ce genre de choses était toujours délicat, vu que l'existence de jumeaux pouvait engendrer des problèmes d'héritage. Faisant fi des commentaires, Jasper s'avança avec calme et enfila le Choixpeau.

Harry eut alors l'étrange sensation qu'il se passait quelque chose, que l'objet et Jasper non seulement échangeaient, comme il avait cru le voir à plusieurs reprises jusque là, mais que cet échange était davantage que de simples mots, ou de simples pensées. Que cet échange allait au-delà. Comme une sorte de tension électrique, quelque chose d'imprenable, d'intouchable. Mais de parfaitement perceptible, au point qu'Harry se demanda par quel miracle personne autour de lui n'en semblait choqué. Puis il se signifia avec bon sens qu'il était nouveau dans ce monde. Peut-être cela était-il parfaitement normal.

« POUFSOUFLE ! » rugit soudain le Choixpeau, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Ce n'était pas tant le volume sonore que ce qu'il disait, qui interloqua l'assistance. Un deuxième Malefoy, c'était déjà surprenant. Mais un Malefoy qui n'allait pas à Serpentard ? Harry vit l'expression de Drago se figer et son teint pâlir sensiblement. Jasper paraissait quant à lui particulièrement mal à l'aise soudain, et il jetait des regards perdus tout autour de lui. Enfin, peu à peu, avec un certain temps de retard, les applaudissements de la table des Poufsouffle s'élevèrent, et plusieurs élèves se redressèrent pour lui faire signe d'approcher.

Mais Jasper ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger. Il était terriblement pâle, comme malade, et tremblait. La Répartition était-elle seule en cause, ou bien le Choixpeau lui avait-il vraiment dit quelque chose ? Le petit garçon blond retira lentement le Choixpeau de sa tête, scruta la salle toujours d'un air complètement perdu, et Harry discerna son mouvement instinctif de prendre ses lunettes pour jouer avec. C'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien, un principe ancestral pour beaucoup de porteurs de lunettes sujet au stress.

Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'être visible depuis la place qu'occupait désormais Jasper, à demi debout, et lui adressa un bref signe de tête. Le petit blond lui retourna un regard désemparé, mais Harry insista et coula un regard rassurant vers la table des Poufsouffle. Jasper déglutit mais rejoignit néanmoins sa nouvelle Maison. Edmund approuva d'un signe de tête, échangeant un bref regard avec son père qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle.

Ainsi donc, les Malefoy étaient séparés… Ce n'était pas plus mal, mais cela annonçait aussi un nombre incalculable de difficultés supplémentaires.

Cependant la Répartition se poursuivait, et bientôt l'attention des élèves se focalisa sur un autre élève. Celui qui aurait le plus aimé rester anonyme.

« Potter Harry ! »

De nombreux murmures s'élevèrent de part et d'autres, et Harry se trouva rapidement dans le même état que Jasper. Bon sang, tout le monde le regardait ! Juste avant que le Choixpeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux, il aperçut des centaines de têtes tournées vers lui avec intérêt.

Merde.

_Très poli, _commenta la voix caverneuse du Choixpeau, le faisant sursauter. _Si cela t'intéresse, tu n'es pas obligé de parler, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'entends parfaitement bien tes pensées. Ce qui n'est pas l'exercice le plus simple que j'ai eu à faire, c'est un réel bazar. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Mais il est vrai que tu es le célèbre Potter. Je t'attends depuis longtemps._

Harry s'efforça de ne penser à rien, mal à l'aise à l'idée que l'on puisse lire ses pensées. Mal à l'aise aussi parce qu'il avait la très nette impression que quelque chose d'anormal se trouvait dans sa tête. L'esprit du Choixpeau.

_Hm… il y a des choses intéressantes, _poursuivit le Choixpeau. _Beaucoup de courage, de désir de faire ses preuves également mais… oh ! Je crois que je viens de trouver un client difficile, plus encore que mon ami de toute à l'heure. Voyons voir…_

Ni tenant plus, Harry posa mentalement l'interrogation qui sommeillait en lui.

_« Pourquoi difficile ? »_

_Parce que, _susurra l'autre_, je ne vois pas que de nobles sentiments de Gryffondor. Il y a quelque chose, au fond de toi, quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à cerner, quelque chose de très noir, vraiment… Un désir de vengeance, un danger qui dort encore mais qui un jour se réveillera, ça ne fait aucun doute._

_« Je ne veux pas me venger » _affirma Harry_. « Je ne veux pas faire de mal. Je vous l'assure. » _Il hésita un bref instant avant d'ajouter :_ « Je vous en prie, ne m'envoyez pas à Serpentard. Tout, sauf Serpentard. »_

Il crut alors entendre le Choixpeau ricaner, et frissonna.

_Tu ne le sais pas encore, alors, mais je ne me trompe jamais. _Il se tut, pensif. _En fait, je crois que ma première erreur sera pour ce soir. C'est assez agaçant, mais il faut bien inaugurer la chose, et se rappeler que je ne suis pas infaillible. _

_« Comment ça ? » _s'inquiéta Harry, en serra les rebords du tabouret avec ses doigts.

_Eh bien, tu es trop… trop contradictoire, Potter. Tu es courageux, puissant, tu as vraiment du potentiel, et Gryffondor t'irait très bien de ce fait. Mais tu veux le pouvoir, et tu es ambitieux. Très ambitieux._

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » _protesta Harry_. « Je ne veux pas du pouvoir ! Je ne supporte déjà pas ma célébrité ! »_

A nouveau le Choixpeau ricana.

_C'est là le plus drôle, mon jeune ami : il y a quelque chose en toi qui n'attend que de détenir du pouvoir. Quelque chose rusé, plus que ne le serait un Gryffondor. C'est étonnant, fascinant, mais diablement agaçant. Je ne sais vraiment pas où te placer._

_« Pas à Serpentard » _répéta le garçon avec désespoir._ « Pas à Serpentard, s'il vous plaît ! »_

Pas là-bas, non, surtout pas… Pas la Maison d'où était sorti Voldemort…

« Dumbledore ! » cria alors le Choixpeau, le faisant tellement sursauter qu'il manqua tomber du tabouret.

Harry vit qu'on lui retirait le chapeau et il se tourna pour faire face au Directeur, qui s'était penché sur lui. Le garçon était rouge brique, plus mal à l'aise que jamais, et à l'instant où les yeux bleu cristal de Dumbledore se posèrent sur lui, il sentit sa cicatrice s'enflammer. Il leva une main sur l'éclair brûlant et grimaça. Imperturbable, le vieil homme ne le quittait pas des yeux en tenant toujours le chapeau à quelques centimètres de son visage, comme pour écouter ce que le morceau de feutre avait à lui dire. Harry le vit hocher la tête à plusieurs reprises, alors que lui-même tremblait, le front toujours en feu. Il baissa les yeux, que des larmes de douleur picotaient affreusement, et la douleur diminua sensiblement.

Dumbledore s'était redressé pour s'entretenir rapidement avec McGonagall.

La vieille femme lui répondit quelque chose, qu'Harry ne comprit pas, et finit par lui tapoter l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et vit passer dans son regard une certaine compassion.

« Allez-y Mr Potter » lui dit-elle doucement.

Le garçon déglutit, la main toujours sur sa cicatrice, les yeux rougis.

« Où ça, professeur ? »

Ils parlaient tous les deux à voix très basse, mais comme aucun bruit ne parcourait la salle, Harry avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde les entendait.

McGonagall avait l'air d'être très affectée par la détresse évidente du garçon, et celui-ci comprit avant même qu'elle ne réponde.

« Non… s'il vous plaît, pas là-bas… »

« Le Choixpeau n'arrive pas à se prononcer » murmura rapidement McGonagall, avisa du coin de l'œil les centaines de têtes qui les observaient. « Il propose que vous alliez à Serpentard… pour l'instant. »

Harry s'était mis à trembler, seul le « pour l'instant » le convainquit de fermer brièvement les yeux pour qu'aucune larme ne dévale son visage.

« Pour l'instant ? » répéta-t-il avec espoir.

Mais il était impossible à la directrice-adjointe d'en dire davantage, il fallait faire vite, répartir le garçon le plus vite possible, même si cela n'était pas définitif. Une Répartition remise en question, ce serait une grande première… Mais il fallait en convenir, Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui. De cela, tout le monde était au courant.

« Oui » souffla McGonagall en lui adressant un sourire furtif. « Allez-y. »

Les jambes flageolantes, Harry avança lentement vers la Maison des serpents. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever un regard qu'il espérait ne pas être trop implorant vers Drago, qui, comme à contrecœur, l'air au moins aussi malade que lui, poussa un garçon au faciès de gorille pour lui dégager une place. Aucun applaudissement, rien. Rien d'autre qu'un lourd silence.

« Merci » hoqueta Harry en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

« Les Gryffons ne veulent pas de toi, Potter ? » s'informa l'autre garçon à voix basse, d'un ton neutre.

« Pas… pas tout de suite » répondit le brun en levant vaguement les yeux de son assiette.

Il n'aurait pas dû, car il tomba aussitôt sur huit cents paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient avec horreur, mépris, dégoût, stupéfaction… Les larmes lui montèrent presque automatiquement aux yeux alors que son estomac se retournait. La Répartition avait repris, mais personne ne semblait y accorder une réelle importance. C'est à peine si l'on tiqua dans les rangs lorsqu'Edmund Rogue fut appelé puis réparti à Serpentard, dans un délai relativement raisonnable. Il fit se déplacé une fille à tête de bouledogue et s'assit à la droite d'Harry.

« Tiens le coup » lui dit-il à voix basse. « C'est pas la fin du monde. Relève la tête, écoute le blabla de Dumby et concentre-toi dessus. »

Harry s'exécuta avec peine, mais sa cicatrice recommença à lui faire mal et, sans se souvenir d'en avoir ôté sa main, il la plaqua à nouveau sur l'éclair qui le brûlait violement. Les deux derniers élèves, Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini, furent respectivement envoyés à Gryffondor et Serpentard, et Albus Dumbledore, qui entre-temps avait regagné sa place, se leva pour faire bon accueil aux nouveaux venus.

« Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue entre nos murs. Poudlard est faite pour accueillir de jeunes gens comme vous et les former, et c'est un réel plaisir de tous vous voir là. Ensuite, je dois, j'en suis navré, vous exposer certains points du règlement avant que nous ne commencions à nous restaurer. Ainsi, la Forêt Interdite demeure, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà tous, interdite. De même que le Troisième Etage sur l'ensemble de sa partie Est, à moins bien sûr que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. » Il avait l'air grave, et parcourut longuement la salle du regard avant de reprendre d'un air plus amusé : « Je tiens également à signaler que les toits de l'école ne sont pas des terrains d'entraînement à l'alpinisme, chose dont devrait plus souvent se souvenir certains de nos élèves déjà présents les années passées. »

A cet instant Harry vit clairement Edmund sourire, visiblement très amusé. Le Survivant acquit alors la conviction que son voisin de table était suffisamment impliqué dans l'école pour connaître tous les fauteurs de troubles et les moyens dont ils usaient pour ne pas se faire prendre.

« Enfin, je vous rappellerais également que les bagarres, aussi bien magiques que moldues sont interdites à l'école, et l'utilisation de sortilèges dans les couloirs l'est tout autant. » Il fit une nouvelle pause, souriant largement aux élèves, puis acheva : « Je crois vous avoir tout dit, aussi, bon appétit ! »

Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette et constata avec surprise que la nourriture était apparue dans tous les plats, comme par magie. Le garçon ferma brièvement les yeux, atterré par lui-même. _Comme par magie…_ Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée que tous ses actes désormais seraient dictés par la magie, qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de son nouvel univers.

Toujours incapable de réagir normalement, il leva rapidement les yeux pour balayer la salle du regard. On continuait de le dévisager avec une certaine insistance, mais les têtes s'étaient penchées sur les assiettes, et seule une restait obstinément focalisée sur lui, mais pas pour le regarder de travers. Jasper lui adressait au contraire un furtif sourire encourageant.

Auquel Harry répondit de son mieux, même si cela lui donnait davantage l'impression d'avoir une rage de dents plutôt que d'être heureux. Sa Répartition n'était pas définitive… Il devait s'en tenir à ça, garder cette simple phrase à l'esprit. Il entrerait bientôt dans les annales de Poudlard comme étant le seul élève dont la Répartition aurait été remise en cause, mais il le ferait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et le professeur McGonagall le lui avait promis : ce n'était pas définitif. Ce ne pouvait pas l'être. Pas dans cette Maison.

« Mange un peu » suggéra Edmund.

Harry reporta son attention sur son assiette, en tâchant d'ignorer les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il ne serait jamais comme son père, qu'Hagrid lui avait décrit comme étant un fier Gryffondor, ni comme sa mère, s'il était pris en grippe par les élèves dès le premier jour. Mais il pourrait très certainement se rattraper quand il quitterait les serpents.

Se concentrant sur cette pensée, Harry se servit des pommes de terre.

Sans remarquer le regard lourd de sens qu'Edmund échangea avec une jeune fille de Gryffondor, ni leurs têtes qui se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers un troisième élève, à Serdaigle cette fois, qui dardait sur chacun d'eux un regard calculateur.

Cette année, ils ne s'ennuieraient pas.

**Informations diverses :**

- (1) ALF : il s'agit d'une série télé des années 80 mettant en scène un extraterrestre à poils longs (et roux), doté d'un très long museau et capable d'engendrer des catastrophes à une vitesse hallucinante. Après le crash de son vaisseau sur le garage de modestes américains, les Tanner, l'extraterrestre baptisé ALF (Alien Life From) par la famille devient le cinquième membre de cette dernière. C'est une série délirante, et même si les effets spéciaux datent un peu, on se laisse encore facilement prendre au jeu déjanté d'Alf.

- Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de changements par rapport à l'EdO d'origine, mais ça me permet de mettre en place certaines choses que je ne savais plus comment aborder.

- A devoir rester, même temporairement, avec les Serpentards, Harry va se lier plus facilement avec certains, ce qui pourrait se révéler très utile pour la suite.

- Peut-être aussi que cela va influencer le comportement de Severus…

- Pourquoi le Choixpeau ne peut-il pas le répartir, d'ailleurs ? Question intéressante qui va beaucoup occuper Dumby et les autres, j'en ai peur. Et Harry aussi, même s'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

- Le cas des jumeaux Granger reste à traiter… mais pour plus tard. Ils n'auront sans doute pas d'importance réelle avant le chapitre 11 ou 12, je pense. Cependant, je maintiens que la présence d'un frère à Hermione aura son utilité. Pour ceux qui craindraient que le nombre de personnages OC ne soit trop important, je signale que nombre d'entre eux vont se révéler très, très secondaires. Cette fiction restera majoritairement concentrée sur Harry.

- Ce qui n'empêche que j'espère que la nouvelle approche de Jasper vous a plût. C'est un de mes préférés. Je l'apprécie presque plus qu'Edmund et Wyra – ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

- Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, allez-y !

Kael


	8. Chapter 5 : Les ombres de l'école

**Posté le 16 octobre 2011.**

**Salut.**

Avant d'en revenir à Harry, voilà un petit détour par les agissements des jeunes enfants de Poudlard et par Poudlard en lui-même. Car oui, le château est un peu différent ici de celui d'origine (comprendre par là que c'est au niveau de sa place dans la politique du monde magique, je ne vais pas changer l'apparence du château non plus !). Eh oui, les trois lascars qui y vivent en permanence et se moquent bien des conséquences de leurs actes. Pour les connaisseurs, inutile de les présenter…

**CHAPITRE 5 : Les ombres de l'école**

Les ombres de l'école…

Edmund ne se souvenait plus avec exactitude à quelle époque était apparu ce surnom un peu niais, mais il en était rapidement venu à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Car cela leur allait parfaitement, il fallait en convenir. Lui et les autres étaient pareils à des ombres, sillonnant le château sans risques de se faire prendre, jamais. Pour Edmund, bien sûr, cela exigeait la détention de la Cape d'Invisibilité de secours de Fol Œil, qu'il avait laissé à l'école un jour et que le garçon avait subtilisé aussitôt après – ou presque.

Les autres, en revanche, n'avait besoin d'aucun gadget pour ne pas se faire prendre circulant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Wyra, tout d'abord. Elle était petite, très mince, agile, pouvait se faufiler n'importe où et connaissait suffisamment bien le château pour qu'aucun raccourci, aucun passage secret ne lui soit inconnu. Elle aimait les défis, l'escalade qu'elle pratiquait régulièrement sur les toits, aimait « assurer le show ». Elle était sauvage, aussi. Un peu indomptable. Hormis sa tante, personne ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude être à même de lui interdire quelque chose.

Le garçon se déplaçait en silence dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure tardive. Il aimait ça, cette sensation d'être seul au monde, de se retrouver maître du château. Il y vivait depuis si longtemps à présent qu'il aurait été en mesure de s'y déplacer les yeux fermés, mais il ne savait que trop que c'était à éviter : ce satané Rusard ne dormait jamais que d'un œil et ses rondes étaient aussi irrégulières et silencieuses qu'insoupçonnables, ce qui faisait du concierge l'une des personnes qu'Edmund tenait le plus à l'œil. Et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir du monde à surveiller ! Depuis le temps qu'il vivait ici, Edmund avait vu arriver de nombreuses modifications dans l'organisation de l'école, et il ne considérait pas forcément cela comme un bien, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité.

Edmund finit par retrouver Wyra, comme elle le lui avait demandé, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, où il constata que du nouveau matériel était arrivé, comme des télescopes géants en or et un globe étrange dont il n'était plus sûr de l'utilisation première. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, puisque sa meilleure amie se trouvait là. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment changé. Malgré l'année de plus qu'avait la jeune fille, elle demeurait légèrement plus petite que lui, avait toujours les mêmes cheveux auburn continuellement emmêlés et les mêmes yeux rieurs. Ses vêtements de bohémiens, bien trop larges pour elle, lui donnaient une allure un peu étrange.

« Eddy ! Ma graine de Serpentin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Edmund l'étreignit avec affection en souriant, ravi lui aussi de la retrouver. Elle était, outre bien d'autres choses, l'inventrice de tout un tas de surnoms pour le moins étranges dont elle affublait presque tout le monde.

« Salut, petite lionne » dit-il en se dégageant doucement. « Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

« Des problèmes, des problèmes et des problèmes » annonça sombrement une voix derrière lui.

Edmund fit volte-face et discerna dans la pénombre des recoins la silhouette mince du troisième enfant. De la troisième ombre, la plus dangereuse sans doute, qui s'avança lentement dans la lumière.

C'était un élève de Troisième Année, tout comme Wyra, qui arborait un teint mat, des cheveux noirs en épis, des yeux sombres qui voyaient tellement plus de choses que ceux des autres, et une frêle carrure qui ne laissait pas présumer sa force peu commune. Loan Whyte était sans nul doute l'élève le plus dangereux qu'Edmund connaissait. Mais il était aussi l'un des plus fiables et il ne faisait aucun doute que le Serpentard lui aurait laissé sa vie entre les mains, un don aussi étonnant que lourd de sens, vis-à-vis d'un jeune Indien de treize ans et quelques. Pourtant, cette confiance quais aveugle qui unissait les enfants ne s'étendait pas au-delà de leur trio, ou presque, et Loan était une des personnes les moins appréciées de l'école. Le véritable problème, et Edmund ne le savait que trop, c'est qu'il était également peu apprécié par ses proches, et c'était l'une des raisons de sa présence quasi-perpétuelle à Poudlard. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait lié connaissance avec les deux autres, véritables enfants de l'école.

A peine plus grand qu'Edmund, Loan imposait néanmoins une sorte de respect un peu craintif qui gagnait même les élèves les plus âgés.

« Yo, Serpentin » le salua-t-il avec un sourire, restant volontairement éloigné des effusions d'affection des deux autres.

C'était sans doute cela le plus dérangeant avec Loan : le fait qu'il ne veuille pas se mêler aux autres. Qu'il ne veuille pas, ou qu'il ne puisse pas, d'ailleurs… La frontière entre ces deux notions était bien trop mince pour que quiconque sache avec certitude ce qui tenait vraiment de la volonté du garçon et ce qui tenait davantage de la nécessité.

« Salut, Lo » répondit Edmund avec bonne humeur.

Une bonne humeur vite assombrit par le rappel de la phrase de Loan : des problèmes, des problèmes et des problèmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? » s'informa-t-il avec anxiété.

Il avait aperçu Minerva et Pompom, et elles semblaient aller plutôt bien. Que ce passait-il donc encore produit qui mis en péril le fragile équilibre du château ? Car il était fragile, cela il ne fallait pas en douter. Pour y avoir passé la majorité de sa vie, Edmund savait parfaitement lorsque les choses n'allaient pas, ou tournaient mal : il suffisait de s'intéresser de près à Severus, Minerva et Filius. Les trois Directeurs de Maisons étaient également leur représentant à chacun, eux, les ombres de l'école, et ils étaient devenus malgré eux une source d'informations d'une étonnante fiabilité, pour qui les connaissait bien. Et qui d'autre que leurs petits protégés aurait été plus à même de les déchiffrer ?

Le souvenir de la surprotection de Severus vis-à-vis du train revint brusquement à la mémoire d'Edmund, et il se raidit, inquiet. Il n'avait rien soupçonné depuis le matin, comment était-ce possible ?

« C'est la merde » dit simplement Loan en s'avançant sur le balcon de la Tour.

D'un signe de tête, Wyra fit signe au jeune Serpentard de le rejoindre et elle-même s'avança.

« Fil ne veut pas que je m'éloigne » poursuivit Loan en laissant son regard se perdre dans la contemplation de la Forêt. « Il dit que les alentours ne sont pas très sûrs, mais il refuse de me dire si ça l'est encore moins que d'habitude, et notre chère McGo n'arrête pas de s'énerver après la Miss ici présente parce qu'elle ne veut surtout pas qu'elle fasse le même type de cirque que les années précédentes. Ils ont beau dire, il se trame quelque chose. Depuis quelques jours, ils sont sur les dents. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est du lourd. Les centaures aussi sont stressés. »

Il marqua une infime pause, contemplant le Lac Noir où Alfie faisait des siennes. Edmund déglutit. Les centaures qui vivaient dans la Forêt Interdite ne se montraient pas aux humains quand ils pouvaient l'éviter. Que ce soit Loan ou Hagrid, que le garçon avait par la suite espionné, l'un deux avait été contacté par les créatures. Ce qui signifiait tout, sauf de bonnes nouvelles.

« Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça » enchaîna sombrement Wyra. « Le Ministère fait des siennes. Apparemment, plus d'un membre du Magenmagot voudrait nous voir tomber sous sa coupe, du coup il exige de nous que nous prenions en charge nos financements. »

« C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait » objecta Edmund en pensant à la demi-douzaine d'exploitations sorcières, réparties sur toute la Grande-Bretagne, que possédait le château.

Mais Wyra secoua la tête.

« Ils veulent que nous soyons tout à fait autonomes. Fudge nous donne jusqu'au mois d'août prochain. Il paraît même que nous aurons l'obligation d'accueillir des Mages Erudits, au moins deux, dans l'optique d'un enseignement plus poussé dans le sens académique du Ministère. »

Le Serpentard resta silencieux, stupéfait. C'était une idée stupide ! Les Mages Erudits enseignaient dans les grandes universités de Londres, d'Oxford et de Cambridge, là où la magie était puissante et où se trouvaient de prestigieux collèges invisibles aux Moldus. L'enseignement qui y était dispensé était de très grandes qualités, mais Edmund ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi le Ministre s'était mis en tête d'incorporé des Mages Erudits à Poudlard. C'était totalement inutile et constituerait des dépenses supplémentaires qu'il aurait été facile d'éviter. Les Mages Erudits n'enseignaient jamais à des élèves de moins d'une vingtaine d'années, lorsque ceux-ci avaient mûri et acquis le savoir nécessaire pour maîtriser la magie de manière brillante.

« Mais, pour… »

Edmund n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa question, Wyra le coupa d'un air désespéré.

« La plupart des Mages Erudits sont du côté de Fudge, et il aura sans doute acheté les autres. En tout cas, c'est presque sûr que le jour où il nous imposera ses Erudits, on sera dans la purée jusqu'au cou, parce qu'alors on aura des espions au sein même de l'école. »

Il était inutile de se questionner sur la fiabilité des sources de Wyra, sans doute elle avait-elle espionné les conversations privées des adultes sur l'éternelle question qui se posait de plus en plus au fil des années : fallait-il créer une classe transitoire entre la Septième Année de Poudlard et les Universités des Erudits ? Edmund savait que Minerva et Severus, entre autres, y étaient opposés, mais il ne savait pas avec exactitude pourquoi, ce qui restait assez déroutant. En même temps, n'importe quelle information peut paraître déroutante lorsque l'on en possède pas l'intégralité et le contexte. Quoi qu'en ce qui concernait le contexte, même à douze ans Edmund l'avait assez bien cerné pour savoir que la guerre politique faisait rage entre le Ministère et Poudlard, au point que tous les prétextes étaient bon pour que Fudge ne réduise leur liberté d'action au sein du Magenmagot et ne tente de réformer l'enseignement. Jusqu'alors les changements étaient plus ou moins passés inaperçus, mais les enfants étaient parvenus à glaner de nombreuses informations de part et d'autre, et le but de Fudge était visiblement de pouvoir sous peu refaire l'intégralité de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. « Il veut que nous soyons tous pour lui » avait un jour dit Minerva avec colère. « Il veut formater les enfants à son profit ! » Cela paraissait la révolter, et Edmund ne pouvait être que d'accord avec elle. Jusque là, seule la personnalité d'Albus Dumbledore avait pu éviter le pire à cette école, et le Serpentard ne manquait jamais de le noter.

« Laisse les profs à leur politique » la coupa sèchement Loan. « Quoi qu'il se prépare, nous n'y pouvons et n'y pourrons rien. Alors que ce qui se passe dans la Forêt, c'est une autre histoire. Et je te parie ce que tu veux que ça a un lien avec le retour de Quirrell. »

Edmund fronça alors les sourcils, dubitatif. Il connaissait Quirrell, pas très bien, il est vrai, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'école, quatre ans auparavant, le garçon le considérait comme un sorcier ordinaire pas particulièrement doué, mais qu'il n'était pas désagréable d'avoir de son côté lorsque les choses tournaient mal – en particuliers lorsque Rusard s'était mis en tête de le suspendre dans les cachots la tête en bas et que Severus était introuvable. Il avait un faible pour la viennoiserie et fut un temps où Edmund avait pas mal pris le goûter en sa compagnie. Le garçon était même allé plus loin, en lui offrant des gâteaux au chocolat pour obtenir en contrepartie un droit d'accès relatif à certaines zones du château qui lui était encore interdites à l'époque, puisqu'il n'était pas élève. Chaque fois, Quirrell avait laissé sa méfiance s'endormir et avait même été jusqu'à signer une autorisation de sortie pour qu'Edmund puisse aller voir avec Wyra et Loan la troupe de cirque qui se produisait à Pré-au-Lard. Pas le portrait-robot de l'homme dangereux, donc. Sans compter qu'à ce qu'il avait entendu dire, le pauvre homme était revenu de ses voyages profondément traumatisé et bégayant.

« Je ne crois pas que Quirrell représente un quelconque danger » signala-t-il d'un ton faussement distrait.

Loan lui jeta un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage. C'était une habitude à laquelle Edmund s'était plus ou moins faite, mais qui continuait à le perturber : lorsqu'il était sûr de lui, le jeune Indien ne cherchait pas forcément à convaincre les autres, mais leur faisait simplement savoir qu'il avait des moyens de s'assurer de ses soupçons autres que ceux à leur disposition. Une chose bien réelle, Edmund devait le reconnaître. Loan se trompait rarement dans ses intuitions, et s'il affirmait que Quirrell était bizarre, alors Quirrell devait être gardé à l'œil, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Aussi simple, mais dérangeant.

« Il n'est pas… » commença Edmund, mais Wyra le coupa.

« Pas dangereux ? Ça ne veut rien dire. » Elle paraissait pensive. « Depuis qu'il est de retour, il s'est comporté normalement avec moi, enfin, je veux dire… Aussi normalement que d'habitude. » Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde du balcon, le regard perdu. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Et je pense que Dumbledore n'est pas très sûr de sa fiabilité. Il a demandé à Sevy de le surveiller » révéla-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune Rogue.

Qui accepta l'information avec calme. N'était-il pas le fils de son père ? Il ne trouvait pas non plus cela choquant que celui-ci ait décidé de ne rien lui en dire. Il y avait fort à parier que Wyra et Loan avaient écouté aux portes afin de réunir ces informations.

« Il y a eu une grande réunion ce matin » poursuivit l'adolescente avec calme. « Dumbledore leur a expliqué en long, en large et en travers ce qu'il exigeait d'eux cette année, mais on n'a pas pu tout entendre. Je crois qu'il se doutait que l'on chercherait à savoir ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, du coup il a totalement insonorisé la Grande Salle. »

Le silence s'installa durant quelques minutes, les trois enfants s'abîmant la vue dans la contemplation du paysage, puis Edmund porta la main à son sac, qu'il avait été fait cherché par Peeves, et en sortit le Poignard Assassin. Il le tendit à Wyra qui s'en empara en le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un diamant brut. Loan, l'air un peu anxieux, regarda l'arme sans chercher à la prendre.

« Orcan te passe le bonjour » dit Edmund en déglutissant difficilement au souvenir de l'homme.

Wyra partit d'un franc éclat de rire, comme si la mention de cet assassin notoire, recherché par les Ministères de différents pays, était la chose la plus amusante possible.

« Alors comme ça il t'as dit de l'appeler Orcan ? Pour moi, c'est Yro. Je suppose qu'il a autant de noms que de personnes qui le connaissent. » Elle observa attentivement l'arme, étrangement fascinée. Pour l'avoir déjà vu avec cette lueur dans les yeux, Edmund savait parfaitement que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il était rare que Wyra se fascine pour des objets sans usages bien particuliers. « Merci » reprit-elle. « Je sais bien que passer le voir ne te mettait pas en joie, mais s'il t'a confié le Poignard, c'est qu'il te pensait à même de me le transmettre sans problème. Je lui ferai parvenir des chocolats, pour le coup. Des pralinés et des à la fraise, je suis sûre qu'il aimera. »

Bien qu'il fût habitué aux excentricités de sa meilleure amie, Edmund chercha vainement à rationaliser l'information : Wyra allait envoyer à un assassin des chocolats ? Cela paraissait un peu trop énorme, même venant d'elle.

« Euh, Wyra ? » appela-t-il d'une voix incertaine. « Tu comptes envoyer des chocolats à Orcan… je veux dire Yro ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Loan de paraître amusé.

« Je pense qu'Edmund s'inquiète du fait que tu sois copine avec un homme recherché par Azkaban, qui est tout de même établit sous une fausse identité dans le coin le plus dangereux de l'Allée des Embrumes. Après, bien sûr, je peux me tromper » ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement raisonnable.

Edmund lui décocha un regard noir qui le fit sourire, découvrant des dents d'un blanc immaculé, des canines particulièrement pointues. C'était un détail qui n'avait pas grande importance, une fois qu'il était établit que l'on ne faisait pas partie des ennemis de Loan, mais c'était tout de même le genre de détails auquel Edmund faisait encore attention. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

« Yro est une crème » s'offusqua Wyra en prenant soudain une expression menaçante. « Le premier qui dit le contraire, je le pends par les pieds à la gargouille ! »

Edmund ravala immédiatement sa remarque sur le fait qu'Yro soit « une crème ». Il n'était pas très difficile de réaliser de qui Wyra parlait lorsqu'elle mentionnait LA gargouille. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de celle qui se trouvait sur le côté de la Tour, à deux mètres de l'extrémité du balcon, et qui faisait office de perchoir favori à la jeune fille. C'était là qu'elle venait s'installer en pleine nuit lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et inutile de croire que la menace de Wyra était dite en l'air : le jeune serpent y avait déjà eu droit par le passé. Il se souvenait encore de l'air furieux de Severus lorsqu'il était venu le détacher – y compris de la difficulté qu'il avait éprouvé à passer un authentique savon roguien à Wyra, tant il avait envie de la féliciter. Edmund ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul de sa vie que lorsqu'il avait vu l'étincelle d'amusement briller au fond des yeux noirs de son père.

« Ok, ok » dit-il en levant les bras, « promis, je ne dirais pas le contraire ! » Il attendit que l'expression de colère se soit légèrement dissipée sur le visage de Wyra avant de reprendre : « Mais tu admettras tout de même que c'est plutôt bizarre, que tu sois pote avec lui. »

Le regard de la jeune fille se voila légèrement.

« C'est loin d'être aussi étrange que tu sembles le penser » souffla-t-elle à voix basse, l'air visiblement ailleurs.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et Loan signala d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

« Tu ne nous as jamais dit comment toi et Orcan-Yro vous étiez rencontrés, ni comment cela se fait qu'il te fournit absolument tout ce que tu veux. »

La jeune fille darda alors sur le jeune Indien un regard dur, impénétrable, qui ne lui était pas familier. Elle apparaissait soudain beaucoup plus vieille, beaucoup plus meurtrie aussi. Et diablement plus redoutable.

« Même toi, Lo, il y a des choses que tu ferais bien d'ignorer » assena-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau regard, et d'un accord tacite décidèrent de battre en retraite. Mieux valait changer de sujet avant que cela ne dérape et revenir dessus une autre fois. Car Edmund n'en démordrait pas : il n'était pas normal qu'une fille de treize ans connaisse quelqu'un comme Orcan. Un jour, il découvrirait la vérité, il s'en fit la promesse.

« Et ton poignard ? Il est là pour quoi ? » lança le Serdaigle.

Un demi-sourire espiègle vint éclairer le visage anormalement fermé de Wyra et Edmund songea que les ennuis risquaient d'être nombreux cette année.

« Ça » répondit la jeune fille en agitant le Poignard Assassin sous le nez de Loan, « c'est pour le Deuxième Etage, mon chou. »

Le Serpentard sentit son estomac se contracter, alors que son camarade Indien esquissait un sourire carnassier.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes… »

« Aller voir ce que Grand-père Dumby nous a concocté cette année ? Bien sûr que si. Et toi aussi tu es compris dans le lot, mon petit Serpentin » ajouta-t-elle en adressant un regard réjoui à Edmund. « Parce que visiblement, on va avoir du pain sur la planche. J'ai cru comprendre que le Deuxième Etage ne serait pas forcément le seul endroit à fouiller, cette année. »

Elle se tourna vers Loan avec un regard éloquent et celui-ci sourit davantage, si c'était possible. Blême, Edmund se fit la réflexion que ce n'était _vraiment__pas_ une bonne nouvelle. Lorsque ces deux-là échangeaient ce genre de regards, mieux valait aller se cacher et attendre la fin de la tempête.

« Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour les collègues de Fil et de ta tante ? » s'enquit Loan d'un ton faussement affecté.

« Pas le moindre » confirma Wyra. « Dès qu'on le pourra, on ira jeter un œil au bureau de ce cher Quirrell. »

Edmund ferma les yeux. Il le savait pourtant, il s'en était douté… Depuis huit ans qu'il vivait la moitié de l'année à Poudlard, il savait bien que Wyra avait une certaine tendance à vouloir savoir tout ce qui se tramait dans leur dos et que les adultes ne leur disaient jamais. Mais il avait cru que cette année, peut-être, les évènements plus graves de l'été auraient un peu calmé la jeune fille. En réalité, c'était tout le contraire.

« Sans compter, je vous signale, qu'on va pouvoir se faire une joie de surveiller le petit Potter, fraîchement débarqué chez les serpents ! On parie combien qu'on va avoir de quoi s'occuper ? »

Edmund ne répondit rien. Il le savait, il s'en était bien douté…

Wyra Anastasia McGonagall était sur le point de lui réduire sa première année d'étude en miettes. Et le pire, c'est que non seulement il l'ignorait, mais quand plus elle allait bientôt trouver un collaborateur presque pire qu'elle. Un collaborateur avec qui il avait partagé son compartiment quelques heures plus tôt.

**Informations diverses :**

- Voilà donc présenter les trois « enfants de l'école ». Le lien particulier de Loan avec Poudlard fera évidemment l'objet d'une explication.

- « Fil » est le diminutif de Filius Flitwick, le Directeur de Maison de Loan, avec qui il se permet un certain nombre de familiarités qui seront également expliquées lors de sa prochaine apparition. Attendez-vous cependant à voir arriver un certain nombre de surnoms et diminutifs parfois idiots, parce que ces trois-là connaissent tout le monde à Poudlard et ne se gênent pas pour les surnommer un à un.

- Wyra est ici décrite plus frêle que la version d'origine, mais c'est finalement quelque chose qui lui va mieux, je trouve. Elle n'est pas là pour être grande et adulte, mais pour être la gamine un peu folle, un peu sauvage, assez étrangement mature, particulièrement maligne (et je l'espère, attachante) qu'elle est. Pour accentuer le fait qu'en dépit de leur écart d'âge les enfants se ressemblent assez, Wyra est donc plus petite qu'Edmund, lui-même aussi grand que Loan, qui est le plus âgé.

- Au sujet de Loan, une petite précision sans grande importance pour l'instant, mais que je souhaite vous donner : il a un an de plus que Wyra, mais il est en Troisième Année également. Comme il est né au mois de Décembre, il n'a encore que treize ans.

- Autre précision, que je referais sans doute en temps voulu, mais certains personnages du canon ont changé d'âge. Ainsi, alors qu'Harry vient de se faire répartir, Daphnée Greengrass est en Deuxième Année, Millicent Bullstrode en Quatrième et Cédric Diggory en Cinquième.

J'espère que cela vous a plût et vous demande gentiment de petites reviews, please,

Kael


	9. Chapter 6 : La Pousse de Lave

**Yo !**

Ce chapitre n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec celui d'origine, si ce n'est le titre et le premier jour de cours des enfants. J'en profite pour continuer les modifications, mais aussi et surtout pour introduire un peu l'ambiance de Poudlard « vu de l'intérieur », autrement dit, le point de vue de ceux qui y grandissent et y ont grandis. Premier point de vue de Sev sur la situation, donc… et révélations sur quelques points du quotidien des enfants de l'école. Comme quoi le château n'est pas forcément le même pour tous, et la situation interne peut parfois laisser à désirer.

Bref, que de modifications ! Mais j'espère que cela donne davantage de relief au monde dans lequel Harry vient de débarquer, que l'on n'a pas l'impression que tout va être simple et surtout que les adultes n'ont pas eux aussi leur vision des choses.

Réponses aux reviews :

Je vais faire une réponse groupée, désolé. Si j'ai mis que c'était le couloir du Deuxième étage, eh ben ce doit être une erreur de ma part, je corrigerais à l'occasion. Oui, les Erudits auront leur importance, mais pas avant un certain temps, donc il faudra être un minimum patient. Enfin, Wyra est en effet un peu spéciale, mais vous aurez tout le temps de voir à quel point dans les prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture et review !

Kael

**CHAPITRE 6 : La Pousse de Lave**

« Edmund ! Potter ! Debout ! »

Harry papillonna des yeux, encore engourdi par le sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir d'où il se trouvait, et des éléments dramatiques de la veille. Il ne risquait pas de pouvoir oublier facilement ce qui s'était passé, vu que Drago Malefoy se trouvait devant lui, visiblement agacé de sa lenteur, et qu'Edmund Rogue était allongé sur le lit voisin. Harry ne connaissait pas les autres garçons du dortoir, et se fichait pas mal de les connaître. En vérité, il avait fait en sorte de les éviter toute la soirée.

Harry se redressa sur son lit et attrapa au vol son uniforme que venait de lui lancer Drago. Le garçon paraissait malade, comme hanté par le fait que son frère et lui fussent séparés. Edmund avait vaguement expliqué au Survivant la veille, alors que le blond s'était endormi, que les jumeaux Malefoy avaient une relation particulière, autant entre eux qu'avec leurs parents, et que l'envoi de Jasper à Poufsouffle risquait de faire réagir leur famille. Et visiblement, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Une autre chose qui ne semblait pas être bonne, c'était la façon dont Drago se comportait avec lui. Harry ne savait pas très bien comment réagir, au vu de ce qu'il avait pu entendre de la part d'Hagrid et de celle d'Edmund. Apparemment le jeune Malefoy ne représentait pas quelqu'un à croire sur parole et le Survivant ne savait pas très bien sur quel pied danser. Hormis Edmund lui-même, Drago semblait représenter la seule bouée de cette Maison, et autant dire qu'il préférait ne pas s'en éloigner, surtout après certains regards haineux qui l'avaient suivi la veille, lorsqu'il était monté se coucher. Mais visiblement, la présence d'Edmund à ses côtés semblait avoir mis les choses au clair avec les élèves plus âgés, qui savaient parfaitement à qui ils avaient affaire. L'un dans l'autre, Harry n'avait pas l'impression de risquer grand-chose, mais il n'en était pas moins retourné.

Edmund se leva paresseusement, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et commença à s'habiller avec lenteur. Harry lui trouva l'air particulièrement fatigué, alors même qu'ils s'étaient tous endormis environ à la même heure. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, les trois garçons descendirent en silence à la Grande Salle, tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Finalement, alors qu'ils s'étaient attablés depuis une dizaine de minutes, Edmund lâcha d'un ton morne, si bas que seul Drago et Harry, assis de part et d'autre de lui, purent l'entendre.

« Arrête de tergiverser, ça ne sert à rien. Jasper et toi ne pouviez pas atterrir dans la même Maison, c'était impossible. Et je suis sûr qu'en plus tu t'en doutais. »

Le blond lui adressa un regard venimeux.

« Tous les Malefoy vont toujours à Serpentards, ça fait des siècles que ça dure sans le moindre problème ! » Il souffla un grand coup, tâchant visiblement d'évacuer sa colère, mais sans grand résultat. « Tu imagines ce que vont dire Père et Mère ? »

« Ils ne sont pas forcés de le savoir » intervint doucement Harry, se voulant rassurant.

Mais à la façon dont Drago le regarda, il jugea préférable de se pencher davantage sur son assiette.

« T'en as de bonnes, Potter ! » grinça-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Je suis supposé leur écrire ce soir, et si jamais je leur raconte que Jasper est avec moi, il y aura forcément un moment où une famille de Sang-Pur invitée au Manoir leur révélera le pot aux roses. Ça ne sera que pire ! D'ici à ce que certains d'entre eux ne leur écrivent… »

Et à ces mots, il darda sur ses camarades Serpentards un regard noir tel que plusieurs, trop loin pour l'entendre, baissèrent quand même les yeux. Edmund attrapa son cousin par l'épaule dans un geste apaisant.

« Du calme. Si ça se trouve, tu t'énerves pour rien. De toute manière, soyons sérieux : comment voulais-tu que Jasper et toi soyez envoyés dans la même Maison ? Et puis, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus, il suffit juste que tu prennes un peu de temps le week-end et en fin de journée pour aller discuter avec lui, au lieu de faire le mariole en cours. »

Le ton paraissait un peu trop raisonnable pour plaire à Drago, mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de lui sortir une remarque bien sentie car les emplois du temps, distribués par le père d'Edmund, le redoutable Severus Rogue. Il n'adressa aucune parole à son fils lorsqu'il lui tendit le bout de parchemin dans un geste formel, mais son regard s'attarda sur Harry, qui se sentit soudain profondément mal à l'aise. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu passer dans le regard noir du professeur de la colère, et une lueur d'autre chose, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Il prit l'emploi du temps et plongea le nez dans son assiette pour ne plus avoir à croiser le regard de l'homme.

A peine celui-ci s'était-il éloigné qu'Edmund se pencha vers Harry, de sorte à ce que lui seul entende ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Ne fais pas attention, surtout pas. Si jamais il a l'air de cogiter un peu trop en te regardant, ne lui parle pas. De toute façon, essaie de ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole une seule fois. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le Survivant à mi-voix.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son nouvel ami lui déconseillait de parler à son père, qui s'avérait être à présent son directeur de Maison.

« Parce qu'avec lui, on ne sait jamais » souffla Edmund.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Drago lui tapa sur l'épaule en se levant, signe qui signifiait clairement qu'il souhaitait quitter la table. Harry avala à la va-vite sa dernière part d'œuf et les rattrapa précipitamment.

A une vingtaine de mètres de là en effet, Severus Rogue réfléchissait, tout juste de retour à la table professorale. L'arrivée du fils Potter lui avait donné un goût amer dont il n'était pas parvenu à se débarrasser jusqu'à présent, mais étrangement, ce n'était pas de cette façon là dont il l'avait imaginée. Le garçon lui apparaissait naïf et stupide, ravi de se donner en spectacle, et il aurait pu continuer longtemps la liste de tous les défauts qu'il lui trouvait, s'il ne s'était pas figé comme les autres à l'annonce du Choixpeau qui l'expédiait à Serpentard. Un Potter à Serpentard ? Voilà qui avait le mérite de titiller sa curiosité. Curiosité qui avait pris des proportions nettement plus impressionnantes au sortir de sa réunion expresse avec le Directeur. Certes, il n'avait pas été seul avec lui, ce qui l'avait empêché de poser un certain nombre de questions, mais Dumbledore avait été très clair : il souhaitait que lui – Severus Rogue, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard – travaille en étroite collaboration avec sa très estimée et détestée collègue Minerva McGonagall, Directrice des Gryffondors. Une chose que le vieil homme ne s'était plus risquée à demander depuis des années, vu les résultats catastrophiques de ses précédentes tentatives. Sans que personne ne comprenne véritablement pourquoi, les deux professeurs se vouaient une animosité qui allait bien au-delà de l'éternelle rivalité entre les lions et les serpents, et ce depuis le tout premier jour d'enseignement de Severus, qui était de loin le plus jeune des deux. Jamais Albus Dumbledore lui-même n'était parvenu à comprendre les raisons de cette animosité, d'autant qu'il ne lui avait jamais semblé, du temps où Severus était encore à l'école en tant qu'élève, que Minerva ne se soit acharnée sur lui.

Cette presque-haine était d'autant plus dérisoire qu'il leur était arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois de crier dans le même sens : à savoir celui de leur rejeton respectif, après qu'Edmund et Wyra aient_encore_ fait une bêtise. Et le plus drôle – du moins d'un point de vue extérieur – c'était que la fois où les deux collègues s'étaient le plus énervés, c'était contre Rusard, après que celui-ci ait plus ou moins délibérément mis en danger les enfants.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur agressivité avait le mérite d'égayer un peu les longs dîners cérémonieux – de l'avis de Wyra en tout cas. Mais il demeurait que les faire travailler ensemble relevait souvent de l'exploit, et Severus doutait d'en être encore capable après leur dernière dispute. Il est vrai que celle-ci était particulièrement mal tombée, puisqu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de la dispute qui leur avait empêché d'entendre leurs ennemis s'introduire dans la maison et qui avait été indirectement à l'origine des deux semaines que Minerva avait passé à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Depuis, même s'il préférerait sans doute mourir que de l'admettre, Severus se sentait affreusement coupable, et craignait que son sale caractère ne vienne encore plus envenimer leurs échanges, alors même que sa collègue ne semblait pas lui en vouloir – ce qu'il trouvait presque pire que des regards chargés de rancune.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas penser à cette douloureuse constatation, Severus darda sur l'improbable trio d'enfants un regard calculateur. Potter à Serpentard, cela laissait présager toutes sortes de choses, plus ou moins bonnes. Cela signifiait que peut-être la débilité congénitale de James Potter avait un tant soit peu épargné son descendant. Cela signifiait aussi que quelque chose d'assez étrange était à l'œuvre. Severus n'était pas un novice, il savait parfaitement que quelque chose de noir, de non naturel s'était produit durant la Répartition, la veille au soir. Que Dumbledore ne sache pas de quoi il s'agissait avec exactitude n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver de plus rassurant. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Potter était chez lui, à présent. Ce qui signifiait un certain nombre de choses plus ou moins intéressantes. Déjà, il était prêt à parier que le cerveau formaté de Drago avait envisagé des dizaines de façons de se rapprocher de lui. Ensuite, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Edmund l'avait mis en garde et allait garder un œil très attentif sur son cousin et sur Potter. Enfin, si le jeune Rogue n'était pas trop idiot, Severus était prêt à parier qu'il allait également se montrer méfiant envers _lui_.

C'était quelque chose de dérangeant et de décevant, mais en même temps d'inévitable. Edmund, tout comme cette satanée gosse de sauvage qu'était Wyra McGonagall, avait grandi entouré d'adultes qui devaient montrer un sens inné de la diplomatie pour se sortir de leurs affaires et passaient une grande partie de leur temps à échafauder des plans et ce qu'il était presque possible d'appeler des complots en compagnie de différents alliés. Difficile, dans ces conditions, que les enfants ne deviennent pas très tôt conscients de ce qu'il fallait dire, ne pas dire, et de qui il fallait se méfier. Le fait même qu'Edmund n'ait jamais été mentionné aux parents Malefoy donnait bien le ton. Ici, les enfants du personnel grandissaient vite, apprenaient à garder des secrets et à se méfier même de leurs amis lorsqu'il s'agissait d'échafauder des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres. Au début, Severus avait bataillé avec ça, refusant que son fils ne soit victime de ce système qui exigeait de n'avoir aucune pleine confiance en personne, mais il avait rapidement réalisé que c'était impossible. Même s'il vouait à Dumbledore et à la plupart de ses collègues un certain respect, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence : il y avait toujours au moins l'un d'eux pour chercher à tirer profit d'une situation.

Le camp de la Lumière n'était pas aussi dénué de machinations que tout le monde voulait bien le faire croire, et dans la mesure où presque tous les enseignants de Poudlard se trouvaient être des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne fallait jamais oublier que les impératifs du moment pouvaient les pousser à prendre des décisions délicates. Dumbledore lui-même se révélait être un fin manipulateur, qui, pour sauvegarder l'Ordre et ceux qu'il défendait, avait déjà maintes et maintes fois prouvé ses capacités à se surpasser dans ce domaine, plaçant ses pions les uns après les autres sur l'échiquier des alliances, détournant l'attention du Ministère ou jouant au contraire de ses faiblesses. Severus avait été surpris, désillusionné un peu aussi, mais il s'était adapté, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Le seul bémol était l'éducation d'Edmund, qui en avait souffert. L'homme savait que son fils avait pour l'ensemble des habitants récurrents de Poudlard un amour très fraternel, les considérant tous comme étant de sa famille, mais il ne savait pas très bien comment ou pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit Edmund avait intégré sans en paraître trop blessé que certaines choses devaient demeurer secrètes, et que malgré toute l'affection que lui portait le corps enseignant, il ne devait pas oublier qu'en cas de nécessité, ce n'était pas vers eux qu'il devait se tourner, mais vers son père.

Ce qui l'amenait à Potter. Avec l'intelligence qui était la sienne, Edmund avait sans doute déjà compris que le garçon allait se voir proposer sous peu des alliances déguisées, ou bien allait subir l'animosité de beaucoup, mais il avait probablement déjà supposé que Potter ferait également l'objet d'une attention toute particulière auprès des adultes, et il avait sans doute déjà réfléchit à la meilleure manière de le protéger. Severus soupira intérieurement.

A quelques mètres de lui, à son siège doré de Directeur, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas en reste. Lui aussi s'interrogeait sur ce qui s'était produit la veille, faisant de multiples suppositions, tirant des conclusions puis recommençant toute sa réflexion en modifiant son point de vue. Le but était bien sûr d'obtenir le plus de scénarios probables afin de pouvoir les étudier, les éliminer un à un puis se pencher sur celui qui resterait. Après seulement, il commencerait à faire des plans, même si une partie de son cerveau s'y était déjà attelée. On ne pouvait pas décemment laisser Harry à Serpentard, c'était bien trop risqué. Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver dans cette Maison où tous chercheraient à l'influencer de la mauvaise manière. Non que Dumbledore eût un seul instant des doutes sur Edmund, qui semblait avoir pris les choses en mains vis-à-vis du Survivant, mais il ne pouvait en dire autant de son autre compagnon, Drago Malefoy, dont la famille était réputée très proche de Voldemort avant sa chute, et dont Dumbledore savait pertinemment qu'elle était prête à tous pour que les idéaux des Mangemorts prennent le dessus.

En clair, s'il ne parvenait pas à sortir rapidement Harry de là, il faudrait songer à s'arranger pour que le jeune Malefoy ne puisse pas l'approcher de trop près. Et également veiller à ce que les autres Serpentards ne soient pas trop présents autour de lui, même si c'était là une chose aisée à régler : il suffisait de demander à Wyra de prendre en charge le Survivant, et tout irait bien. Mieux valait qu'Harry devienne ami avec elle plutôt qu'avec un Malefoy.

Bien loin de toutes ses considérations, Harry suivait sans broncher les directives d'Edmund, qui après les avoir fait repasser par le dortoir pour récupérer leurs affaires de classe, les conduisait jusqu'à leur cours de Botanique, le premier de leur journée. De part et d'autres, quelques élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de classes, mais les trois garçons furent les premiers à atteindre les serres, de l'autre côté du château.

Bien qu'il écoutât Edmund avec attention, Harry jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil bref à Drago, qui paraissait sur le point de casser quelque chose. Le blond était crispé, visiblement à bout de nerfs, et le Survivant se demandait avec appréhension si la présence de plusieurs Poufsouffles à quelques mètres d'eux n'y était pas pour quelque chose. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre les jumeaux Malefoy n'avaient jamais été séparés ou presque, et devoir se trouver dans deux Maisons différentes allait leur être particulièrement difficile. Ce qu'en revanche il avait du mal à cerner, c'était la raison de l'importance quasi-sacrée que tous les Malefoy soient envoyés à Serpentard. Mais c'était une chose sur laquelle il ne souhaitait pas demander de précisions pour l'heure, alors que Drago paraissait si irritable.

Harry était bien loin du compte. Drago n'était pas seulement irritable, il était furieux, rempli de colère, et ne demandait qu'une seule chose, une seule : un exutoire. _Maintenant_.

Devant la serre qui portait le numéro 2, une femme d'âge mûr, pas tellement plus grande qu'eux, aux cheveux grisonnants en bataille et habillés de vêtements de jardinage à l'aspect un peu étrange, les accueillit avec un large sourire.

« Bonjour, tant… professeur ! » se reprit Edmund de justesse.

Il grimaça devant cet élan de familiarité, et Harry fut quasiment sûr qu'à une seconde près il appelait l'enseignante « tante ». Une erreur que le jeune Rogue paraissait bien embarrassé d'avoir faillit commettre.

« Bonjour, Eddy » sourit le professeur Chourave sans paraître offusquée le moins du monde. « Alors, prêt à attaquer ton premier véritable cours ? »

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant en hochant la tête. Oh que oui, il avait hâte !

« Tu verras, c'est moins drôle lorsqu'on doit assister à tous les cours » le taquina le professeur.

« Ça vous voyez, j'en doute ! »

Il se tourna vers Drago et Harry, restés en retrait.

« Les gars, je vous présente le professeur Chourave, la maîtresse des plantes en tout genre, capable de faire pousser n'importe quoi n'importe où, y compris des Pousses de Lave au fond du Lac Noir ! »

Harry adressa un salut poli à l'enseignante, un peu intimidé. Il ne savait trop que penser de la familiarité qu'Edmund se permettait, et cela le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise de se trouver embarquer là-dedans. En même temps, le professeur Chourave avait l'air d'être plutôt contente de voir son jeune camarade.

« En parlant de Pousse de Lave… Devine qui a enfin reçu la sienne ? »

Edmund écarquilla les yeux, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Sérieux ? »

« Sérieux » approuva l'enseignante. « Serre numéro 9. »

Edmund s'y précipita aussitôt, Harry et Drago à sa suite, le blond étant nettement moins enthousiaste que son cousin. Qu'il sache ou non ce qu'était une Pousse de Lave ne semblait pas jouer beaucoup, il était de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout.

La serre numéro 9 était entièrement vide, à l'exception d'un pot de la taille d'une télévision qui occupait le centre de la pièce, et d'une pousse, qui ressemblait à un épi de maïs, qui émergeait du centre.

« C'est ça une Pousse de Lave ? » s'enquit Harry avec déception.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus impressionnant. Et la plante était absolument tout, sauf impressionnante. Il en était à se demander ce qu'Edmund lui trouvait de si fascinant lorsque la Pousse de Lave émergea pleinement de pot. D'une couleur orangée, elle mesurait désormais presque un mètre de haut et se penchait dans la direction. Il sembla alors à Harry que la température ambiante grimpait brusquement de plusieurs degrés. Intrigué, presque fasciné, il ne prêta pas attention au coup de coude que lui administra Edmund, et réalisa au dernier moment que de minuscules flammèches tournoyaient autour de la Pousse de Lave. Soudain, il se sentit tiré en arrière. L'instant d'après, l'intégralité de la serre baignait dans les flammes.

Affalé dans l'herbe sur le dos à côté d'un Drago debout au sourire clairement moqueur, Harry vit, horrifié, les flammes lécher la porte et les murs transparents de la serre. Edmund était debout à côté du blond, l'air complètement fasciné par le spectacle, tandis que le professeur Chourave, juste derrière lui, avait sorti sa baguette. Visiblement, le Survivant lui devait de ne pas avoir fini en hot-dog.

« M… merci… » bafouilla le garçon en se remettant debout.

« Aucun problème Potter » sourit le professeur Chourave. « Mais à l'avenir vous saurez qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Notre amie ici présente est du genre susceptible et il est préférable pour vous de vous en tenir éloigné. »

« A qui allez-vous la faire étudier ? » s'enquit Edmund que l'attaque semblait avoir excité au plus haut point.

« Oh, je ne sais pas… Les Septième Année, peut-être les Sixième aussi… Si elle se calme. »

Toujours en état de choc, Harry emboîta le pas à Edmund lorsque celui-ci gagna la serre n°1, où se déroulaient les cours de Première Année. Les enfants s'installèrent chacun devant un pot en terre de taille tout à fait banale au fond de la serre. Le professeur Chourave était retournée dehors faire signe aux autres élèves du lieu exact de leur cours.

Tandis que Drago dardait un sourire goguenard sur Harry, toujours en état de choc, Edmund ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la nouvelle acquisition de l'école et le temps que cela leur avait fallut pour l'obtenir, tant et si bien que le Survivant finit par s'en étonner.

« Comment ça se fait qu'il vous ait fallut presque dix ans pour l'avoir ? »

« Algaraz – c'est le prédécesseur de Fudge » précisa Edmund devant le regard perdu d'Harry, « et Fudge ne voulaient pas nous donner les autorisations nécessaires. Et on est obligé de prévenir le ministre et de lui demander son accord pour faire venir sur le territoire une plante dite _A__Risques__Majeurs_. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait réussi à avoir ces foutues autorisations. » Il laissa un sourire réjoui naître sur son visage. « Bon sang, elle est pas magnifique ? »

« Pour quiconque apprécie les plantes capables de faire griller n'importe quoi, sans doute » concéda Drago.

Tandis qu'Edmund secouait la tête d'un air désespéré, Harry se sentit un peu mieux en songeant qu'après tout le blond semblait être de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait craint. Peut-être quelque chose venait-il de le mettre de meilleure humeur, n'importe quoi… Et le n'importe quoi en question sauta rapidement aux yeux d'Harry : les élèves qui pénétraient désormais dans la serre venaient des quatre Maisons. Ce qui signifiait que Jasper ne devait pas être loin.

Et en effet, quelques deux ou trois minutes plus tard le petit blond à lunettes rouges fit son apparition, juste devant Ron Weasley et les jumeaux Granger. Une nouvelle fois, Harry se fit la réflexion que le garçon – Klaus, il lui semblait – avait l'air un peu étrange, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir en quoi exactement. Puis, songeant que ce n'était sans doute pas très poli de dévisager le Serdaigle de la sorte – et se souvenant de son malaise au Chaudron Baveur – il détourna le regard pour se focaliser vers Jasper, qui courrait à leur rencontre.

« Salut frérot » sourit-il en serrant affectueusement le poignet de Drago, comme si une démonstration d'affection plus importante eût mit son frère mal à l'aise.

Puis, se tournant vers Edmund et Harry, il leur adressa un sourire particulièrement large.

« Alors, comment ça va ? »

« Plutôt bien » répondit le jeune Rogue avec bonne humeur.

Harry suivit pour sa part le jeune Weasley du regard, ainsi que les jumeaux Granger, qui s'installèrent de l'autre côté de la serre, le rouquin à plus de deux mètres des deux autres. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas liés connaissance comme le Survivant l'avait d'abord pensé. En fait, ils ne paraissaient pas avoir échangés ne serait-ce que quelques mots tant ils paraissaient ne pas s'être vus. Ron était en pleine discussion avec deux autres garçons de Gryffondor dont Harry n'avait pas retenu le nom, tandis que les Granger avaient pour camarade un garçon au visage lunaire qui, si le jeune Potter se souvenait bien, répondait au nom de Neville Longdubat.

« Et toi, Harry ? » s'enquit Jasper pour ce qui semblait être au moins la deuxième fois.

« Potter, on répond quand on est poli » signala Drago en donnant une tape sur la nuque de l'intéressé avec sa baguette, dans un geste agacé.

« Eh ! » protesta Harry. « Désolé, Jasper. » Il hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre. « En fait, j'avais pas vraiment pensé atterrir à Serpentard. C'est pas vraiment la rentrée telle que je l'avais imaginée. »

Il se sentait un peu idiot de dire ça, alors que quelques semaines plus tôt à peine il ignorait l'existence du monde de la magie, mais c'était la vérité. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de développer, car l'ensemble des enfants de la classe semblait être arrivé et le professeur Chourave, à l'autre boute de la longue et large table sur laquelle se trouvaient les nombreux de fleurs, avait pris la parole.

« Bonjour à tous, les Première Année. Je suis le professeur Chourave, et je serais votre professeur de botanique et d' herbologie pour les années à venir, alors sachez tout de suite qu'il faudra se montrer dans ce cours bien plus attentif que dans les autres. Non que je croie ma matière plus importante que celles de mes collègues, mais il y à peu de chance que vous courriez le moindre risque dans une salle de cours normale, ce qui ne sera pas le cas ici. C'est bien compris ? Bon. Nous allons commencer cette année par une plante qui ne représente pas de difficulté majeure, si vous n'y voyez aucune objection. »

Sur ces mots, elle souleva du pot placé devant elle une pousse de ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du muguet.

« Qui peut me dire de quelle plante il s'agit ? »

Aussitôt Hermione Granger leva le bras aussi haut que possible. Ce fut le seul.

« Oui, Miss… ? »

« Granger, professeur. C'est de la Sépharine. »

« Très bien » dit le professeur Chourave avec satisfaction. « Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et pouvez-vous me dire, Miss Granger, quelles ne sont les propriétés ? »

La fillette s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle avisa son frère, juste à côté d'elle. Même de là où il se trouvait, Harry ne manqua pas son regard.

« Je suis désolée professeur, je ne me souviens pas. » Elle inclina la tête vers son frère. « Peut-être que… »

Personne ne dit rien, aucun enfant ne semblant savoir répondre, mais l'enseignante paraissait avoir compris.

« Mr Granger, c'est cela ? Pouvez-vous me donner les propriétés de la Sépharine ? »

Klaus Granger, qui avait le regard fixé sur la table, se mit alors à débiter d'une voix atone, sans lever les yeux :

« Sa sève est employée dans la fabrication du Philtre de Sommeil, qui est une potion faite pour endormir quelqu'un pendant dix à quinze heures. Quand on respire la fleur de Sépharine, on a des vertiges et on devient somnolent, parce que même ses pétales ont des propriétés soporifiques. »

« Parfait, Mr Granger » approuva le professeur Chourave avec un sourire à l'adresse de l'enfant qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux. « Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il y a une fleur de Sépharine dans chaque pot, mais pas suffisamment de pots pour tous. Aussi, vous allez vous mettre trois par trois, arroser la fleur et essayer de la réveiller. Pour le moment, elle est en sommeil. Réveillez la Sépharine, et répondez aux questions. »

Sur un coup de baguettes, elle fit tomber devant chaque élève un questionnaire marqué sur une feuille de parchemin. Harry jeta un œil. Il y avait une dizaine de questions.

Les garçons échangèrent de brefs regards puis Edmund fit signe aux jumeaux Malefoy de se mettre ensemble et d'accueillir un autre élève de Serpentard à tête de rat qu'Harry avait croisé dans le dortoir sans parvenir à mémoriser son nom. Lui et le jeune Rogue héritèrent quant à eux d'un petit Gryffondor, et Harry pensa avec insistance au « petit ». A côté, lui-même paraissait très grand pour son âge, presque un géant à l'aspect particulièrement mature. Maigre, le nez en trompette, les cheveux noirs coupés courts, un visage qui l'aurait sans mal fait passer pour un de ces élèves de CM1 qu'Harry croisait parfois au détour d'un couloir à l'école de Privet Drive, le garçon s'installa juste à côté d'Harry sans lui lancer de regard particulièrement hostile ni dégoûté, comme pouvaient le faire certains de ses camarades aussi bien de Gryffondors que d'autres Maisons.

Il sembla hésiter avant de finalement tendre la main à Harry, à côté duquel il se retrouvait.

« Euan Abercrombie(1). »

« Harry Potter » répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. Il était plus touché qu'il n'y paraissait, après les regards que toute l'école lui adressait depuis la veille.

« Je sais » dit simplement le Gryffondor en arrosant la plante.

Il salua Edmund de la même manière, puis reporta son attention sur son devoir. Ils se mirent tous au travail, tandis qu'il semblait à Harry que les jumeaux Malefoy étaient aux prises avec leur voisin de travail. Il fallut néanmoins attendre que le ton monte un peu pour que cela arrive jusqu'aux oreilles d'Harry et d'Edmund.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite, Smith ! » exigeait Drago avec fureur.

« Sinon quoi ? » s'enquit l'intéressé. « Tu écriras à tes parents pour te plaindre ? Tu sais qu'ils seront ravis d'apprendre que leur famille n'est pas si pure que ça ? »

Drago se figea, son visage ayant perdu toutes couleurs. Il leva son regard gris vers le garçon de Zacharias Smith. Jasper s'était lui aussi immobilisé, mais lui regardait son frère avec attention, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne se jette soudain sur l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Smith ? » s'enquit Edmund d'un ton doucereux.

A ses côtés, Harry et Euan avaient levé les yeux de leurs travaux pour darder un regard anxieux sur les quatre autres.

Néanmoins, en dépit des apparences, Zacharias Smith n'était pas un imbécile. Aussi, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard noir du fils de son directeur de maison, jugea-t-il préférable de se taire. Il reporta son attention sur son questionnaire et Edmund tendit une nouvelle plume à Drago, qui, livide de colère, venait de casser la sienne en deux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Mâchoire crispée, poings serrés, il resta un moment immobile, incapable de bouger. Dans sa tête, un véritable combat s'était engagé.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Drago avait toujours été sujet à des crises de cette nature, comme si son cerveau, son esprit ou il ne savait quoi se scindait en deux parties qui lui criaient des avis différents, se mettaient à converser intérieurement comme si deux êtres s'étaient trouvés dans sa tête.

_**« Rabats le caquet de cet prétentieux. Vas-y. »**_

_« Arrête, ça ne sert à rien. »_

La première voix était la sienne, traînante, dure, hautaine… La sienne en pire.

La seconde, plus douce, avait les accents raisonnables et insupportables de Jasper. Pourtant ce n'était pas la sienne, mais bien celle de Drago. Mais en plus calme, en plus… Non, il n'en savait rien. Et puis, la décrire semblait impossible. Simplement, elle lui faisait penser à la voix que l'on prêtait à la conscience du héros dans les contes pour enfants.

_« Ce serait stupide de se battre dès le premier jour. Ne réponds rien, laisse tomber. »_

**_« Il__a__insulté__ton__frère !__Il__l__'__a__traité__de__Traître__à__son__Sang ! »_ **

« La ferme » murmura Drago à voix haute, les dents serrées.

Par Salazar, ce qu'il pouvait détester ça !

« Drake, ça va ? »

La voix de son cousin lui parvint comme à travers un épais brouillard, mais il distingua l'once d'inquiétude, pourtant à peine audible. Edmund n'était pas enfant à faire état de ses pensées, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Mais il n'avait pas encore l'expérience de son père dans ce domaine, et parfois certains de ses sentiments filtraient en dépit de ses efforts. Drago articula péniblement :

« Ça va. »

Drago rouvrit les yeux et sourit brièvement à son cousin. Au même instant, il sentit la main frêle de Jasper vint l'attraper par le poignet, et le nouveau Poufsouffle lui offrit un sourit de réconfort qui lui sembla le réchauffer de l'intérieur.

_« Il y en a que pour deux heures. Tu peux le faire. »_

_**« Ouais, c'est ça. »**_

Le cours de botanique touchait à sa fin.

Si Harry était parvenu à se détendre un peu en échangeant quelques mots avec Euan, Drago prenait sur lui de fixer son regard ailleurs que sur Smith ou n'importe quel autre Serpentard. Il évitait également soigneusement les deux Sang-de-Bourbe de la classe. Leur seule présence suffisait à le rendre fou de rage, à lui donner envie de se jeter sur l'un d'eux pour le rouer de coups, lui faire dire, jurer même, que Jasper avait sa place chez les serpents, que sa répartition était due à un vieux chapeau rabougri incapable de différencier un Malefoy d'un Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il sentait peser sur son épaule la main d'Edmund, et il se doutait que déclencher une bagarre sous le nez d'un professeur, dès le premier jour, n'était pas une bonne idée. Aussi, il respirait le plus calmement possible, se forçant à rester loin de ceux qui auraient pu le pousser à commettre une bêtise. Lorsque le professeur Chourave, sur un coup de baguette, récupéra les questionnaires, il n'esquissa pas un geste. Et quand elle leur donna l'autorisation de sortir, il s'exécuta d'une démarche raide.

Il espérait que cela se passerait bien, que Smith avait retenu l'avertissement dans la voix d'Edmund, mais il se trompait. Et cela se manifesta d'une manière telle qu'il ne l'aurait pas imaginé. A peine étaient-ils sortis de la serre qu'une fille à tête de bouledogue, une Serpentard du nom de Pansy Parkinson, cria pour attirer l'attention des quelques élèves encore présents.

« Eh, vous savez quoi ? Zacharias, les autres et moi, on a un scoop à vous annoncer ! »

« Les Malefoy sont déshonorés ! » hurla Smith. « L'un de leurs fils est un Traître à son Sang de Poufsouffle ! Comment croyez-vous qu'ils vont pouvoir revendiquer leur pureté, à présent ? »

Ni Edmund ni Jasper ne parvint à réagir suffisamment vite : Drago brandit sa baguette.

« _EXPELIARMUS !_ »

Il ne connaissait que peu de sorts, mais celui de désarmement était probablement un de ceux qu'il maîtrisait le plus. Seulement, il le prononça avec une telle force que Smith effectua un vol plané qui s'acheva contre la serre voisine, la serre numéro 9. Fou de rage, Drago ne s'arrêta pas là et se précipita sur lui lorsque, chancelant, il se relevait quand même. Tétanisés, les élèves ne bougeaient pas, totalement figés. Jasper fut le premier à réagir, se jetant sur son frère pour tenter de le traîner le plus loin possible de Zacharias Smith, avec l'aide d'Harry. Edmund avait pour sa part empoigné l'élève à tête de rat pour l'empêcher de frapper le blond, en vain.

« Drake ! » supplia Jasper en se débattant. « Lâche-le ! »

Profitant qu'Harry et le Poufsouffle soient parvenus à éloigner Drago de quelques centimètres, Smith donna un coup de pied dans la rotule d'Edmund qui le lâcha sous le choc, lui laissant le champ libre. Il se redressa, se jeta sur le blond, momentanément immobilisé, et lui administra un prodigieux coup de poing dans le ventre. Jasper délaissa son frère aux mains du Gryffondor pour pousser violement Zacharias le plus loin possible. Ce fut cet instant que choisirent Crabbe et Goyle, deux autres élèves du dortoir de Serpentard, pour se jeter dans la mêlée. Le premier heurta Harry de plein fouet, le projetant le nez dans l'herbe, tandis que le second se jetait sur Jasper.

Harry se redressa difficilement en se protégeant la tête, que Crabbe s'occupait à bourrer de coups de poings, mais l'un d'eux l'atteignit à la base de la nuque et le garçon retomba brutalement dans l'herbe en étouffant un cri de douleur. Le Serpentard au visage patibulaire s'apprêtait à l'achever lorsque Drago, qui semblait enfin s'être redressé, le poussa rudement au sol.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! »

L'ordre jeta un froid sur les serpents, sans doute par ce que malgré les propos de Zacharias, les Malefoy conservaient une autorité naturelle sur leurs semblables. Mais Smith semblait bien loin de ces considérations et sortit sa baguette.

Il ne put cependant jamais jeter le moindre sort, car au même instant Euan Abercrombie le heurta de plein fouet, le faisant basculer contre la porte de la serre numéro 9, qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Edmund se releva au même instant pour repousser Goyle avec violence alors que celui-ci bombardait Jasper de coups de poings. Se dressant de toute sa taille, recouvrant visiblement un semblant de calme, Drago hurla à nouveau :

« Laissez-nous, c'est un ordre ! »

Crabbe et Goyle s'immobilisèrent, ayant apparemment réalisés que le jeune Malefoy demeurait quoi qu'il en soit un chef parmi eux, comme autrefois, avant qu'ils ne rentrent à Poudlard. Edmund s'était lui aussi écarté des serpents récalcitrants comme pour leur signifier qu'il n'avait pas le même statut qu'eux et que de ce fait les autres lui devaient plus ou moins obéissance. Cependant, Harry réalisa que ce type de considérations n'avait plus cours lorsqu'il releva la tête et aperçut, horrifié, Euan et Zacharias dans la serre.

« La Pousse de Lave ! »

Edmund et Jasper firent volte-face d'un même mouvement, horrifiés, alors qu'Euan, qui luttait au sol avec Smith, levait soudain les yeux. La Pousse était d'une belle couleur orangée, et elle mesurait à présent plus d'un mètre. Lentement, elle se tourna vers les intrus et pencha sa « tête » vers eux. Les enfants, pétrifiés par la peur, osaient à peine respirer. Lorsque la température commença à grimper et que la Pousse vira au rouge foncé, Harry hurla.

« DEGAGEZ ! »

En une seconde, la chaleur devint insoutenable. Edmund saisit Euan par le bras, Jasper se pencha pour empoigner Smith, Harry se releva pour saisir le jeune Rogue et le Poufsouffle chacun par le bout de la robe, et tous reculèrent précipitamment vers la porte. La Pousse de Lave déversa sur eux un jet de flamme qui manqua Abercrombie de peu, et alla s'écraser sur le mur de la serre. La plante se tendit au maximum et toute la salle prit soudain feu. Harry tira de toutes ses forces ses camarades vers lui et tous allèrent s'écraser au sol. Drago claqua la porte de toutes ses forces et les flammes meurtrières léchèrent la paroi ignifugée de la serre.

Les enfants étaient tous écroulés sur l'herbe, à présent. Essoufflés, les cheveux roussis, les yeux rouges de larmes de terreur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, ils s'entre-regardèrent. Ils avaient évité de peu la catastrophe.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Le hurlement du professeur Chourave les fit tourner la tête dans un bel ensemble, mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu amorcer une justification, les yeux de la sorcière se déportèrent vers la serre enflammée et elle devint rouge de rage.

« Chez le directeur ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Ainsi donc, vous vous êtes battus, et c'est là la raison qui vous a poussé à entrer dans la serre et à réveiller notre chère Pousse de Lave ? » s'enquit Albus Dumbledore en dardant sur chacun des fauteurs de troubles un regard pétillant d'amusement.

Pétillant et, le devinait sans mal Edmund, calculateur. Calculateur, parce que ce n'était pas fréquent de devoir faire face à une bagarre de plusieurs Première Année mettant en scène des Serpentards, un Gryffondor et un Poufsouffle. Cela sortait des sentiers battus, et le garçon ne doutait pas un seul instant que déjà le Directeur réfléchissait aux diverses manières de conclure cette affaire.

Songeant qu'il était hors de question que lui et les autres payent injustement, Edmund prit les devants. Il savait que Dumbledore n'était pas dupe, mais il savait aussi qu'il lui fallait établir la vérité en détails et au plus vite.

« Non, monsieur. Dans la bagarre, Smith est tombé sur la porte qui s'est ouverte… Ce n'était vraiment pas intentionnel. »

Les enfants se trouvaient à présents dans le bureau directorial, tout en dorure et en objets plus fascinants et étranges les uns que les autres. Les tableaux des précédents directeurs de l'école les observaient avec un mélange de curiosité et de déception.

Intimidés, tous avaient laissé le soin à Edmund d'expliquer les faits. Il n'était bien sûr pas trop rentré dans les détails, mais après avoir dit que Smith avait provoqué Drago dès le début du cours en insultant copieusement Jasper, et que lui et Pansy Parkinson avaient délibérément cherché l'affrontement à la sortie de la serre, il apparaissait avec certitude au jeune Rogue qu'ils s'en tireraient bien. Zacharias avait souhaité protester plus d'une fois, mais le regard dur de son Directeur l'avait rendu tellement mal à l'aise qu'il s'était abstenu. Pansy, qui avait été envoyée elle aussi dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ne pipait mot depuis le début.

Harry jeta un regard à Jasper, dont les cheveux étaient ébouriffés et qui arborait à présent une lèvre inférieure en sang. Malgré cela le Survivant se sentait un peu plus mal vis-à-vis d'Euan, qui avait pris un mauvais coup sur la joue. Personne n'avait demandé au Gryffondor de s'en mêler, et c'était celui qui en avait le moins de raison. Qu'il se soit jeté dans la bagarre avait touché les autres, même si Drago ne lui avait rien dit de particulièrement gentil. Le blond avait lui aussi mauvaise mine : il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, encore sous le choc de l'incident de la Pousse de Lave. Seul Edmund semblait s'être remis de leur mésaventure, et seul lui était capable de s'entretenir sans crainte avec le Directeur.

« Bien, bien… » fit celui-ci pensivement. « Je ne vous cacherais pas que vous êtes en passe de rentrer dans les records de l'école – je ne crois pas que même Wyra ou les jumeaux Weasley aient jamais réussi un tour de force pareil, dès le premier jour de cours. Néanmoins, bien que n'étant pas intentionnel, ce que vous avez fait était très dangereux, et je me verrais donc dans l'obligation de vous punir. Voyons voir… Je vous enlève à chacun vingt points, j'enverrais une lettre à vos familles respectives et vos directeurs de maison seront informés au déjeuner. »

Drago manqua de s'étrangler. Quatre-vingt points. Ce vieux fou venait de leur retirer cent points dès la première heure ! Alors que les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles, eux, n'en avaient perdu que vingt chacun !

_**« Espèce de vieux fou sénile ! »**_

_« Allons, du calme. Vingt points, ce n'est pas énorme… »_

_**« Ta gueule ! »**_

Le blond ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Mais par Salazar, quand ces voix allaient-elles le laisser en paix ?

« A présent » fit Dumbledore en se calant confortablement contre son dossier, « il serait peut-être judicieux de retourner en classe, ne croyez-vous pas ? Je crains que vous ne deviez sécher votre seconde heure de cours, vu que nous en sommes à plus de la moitié, mais pourquoi ne pas aller vagabonder près de la bibliothèque ? Je vous serais également reconnaissant de ne pas aller aux mêmes endroits s'ils vous aient impossible de cohabiter. »

Sur quoi, il fit signe aux enfants qu'ils pouvaient partir. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent sans se faire prier, mais le regard de Dumbledore s'attarda sur Edmund et celui-ci, comprenant le message, fit signe aux autres de ne pas l'attendre. La porte se referma sur Harry et le Serpentard se retrouva seul avec le Directeur.

« Je vois que plus de six ans en compagnie de Wyra t'auront marqué » glissa Dumbledore avec amusement.

Les yeux du vieillard brillaient intensément, et Edmund s'accorda un demi-sourire sans pour autant relâcher sa vigilance. Il ne savait pas très bien où le vieux mage voulait en venir, et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que l'attention de Severus était loin d'égaler celle d'Albus en matière de danger potentiel.

Le silence s'étira quelques secondes, et Edmund comprit que Dumbledore attendait qu'il se justifie. Cette simple idée lui hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix : il devait s'y plier.

« Je vous l'ai dis, ce n'est pas de notre faute » dit-il alors d'un ton neutre.

Il était un Rogue, que diable, il n'avait pas à supplier Dumbledore de le croire ! Surtout lorsqu'il savait que l'intérêt du vieillard était tout autre.

« Oh, je n'en doute pas. Il n'empêche… »

Se sentant perdre patience, Edmund s'ordonna mentalement de jouer le jeu. Il n'avait pas le choix, il le fallait, mais c'était quelque chose qui l'exaspérait. Il n'aimait pas faire les diplomates, et en même temps grandir ici ne lui avait pratiquement enseigné que cela.

« Je sais, vous allez devoir en référer à Sev. »

Le ton qu'employa le garçon, associé à sa mine ennuyée, acheva de faire sourire Dumbledore qui comprit néanmoins le message. Fini de tourner autour du pot, Edmund souhaitait qu'il en vienne aux faits.

« Dis-moi Edmund, en parlant de chose dont il faille référer… As-tu l'impression qu'il va falloir que nous parlions de la Répartition de notre jeune Potter ? »

Edmund haussa les épaules. Rendre des comptes lui déplaisait, mais il ne voyait pas de raison de taire ce qu'il savait à Dumbledore, et ensuite ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il en avait la possibilité.

« Il ne s'attendait pas à atterrir à Serpentard. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il risque quelque chose » ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard vers la porte du bureau derrière laquelle avaient disparu les autres.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, mais Edmund sentit bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait souhaité entendre, et qu'apparemment il ne voulait pas laisser Harry chez les serpents. Le garçon ignorait pourquoi, mais il en avait la quasi certitude.

« On saura veiller sur lui » ajouta-t-il, mais il eut la désagréable impression que Dumbledore ne l'écoutait plus. Quand bien même, Edmund savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru : lui-même devait admettre que les prochaines semaines seraient difficiles, car la présence d'Harry Potter au sein de la Maison Serpentard allait causer un certain nombre de difficultés par la suite. Zacharias n'était pas très dangereux, car il se contentait de ridiculiser Drago en sous-entendant que les Malefoy n'étaient pas purs à cent pour cent, mais le réel danger viendrait des élèves plus âgés, plus calculateurs, qui voudraient sans doute entraîner Harry de leur côté.

Dumbledore hocha vaguement la tête, mais le garçon savait que ce n'était pas à son attention, qu'en vérité le vieil homme était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu peux y aller » fit-il en agitant la main vers la porte.

Haussant les épaules, Edmund tourna les talons. Il avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva à nouveau :

« Tant que tu es dans les couloirs, pourrais-tu m'envoyer Loan, s'il te plaît ? Il doit être en train de vagabonder sur les toits, près de la Grande Salle. Je crains que son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne lui plaise pas beaucoup. »

Edmund hocha imperceptiblement la tête et quitta le bureau du Directeur.

**Informations sur l'histoire :**

- (1) Euan Abercrombie ne m'appartient pas, c'est un élève qui fait son apparition lors de la Répartition du tome 5 d'Harry Potter. Je l'ai juste rendu plus âgé, afin qu'il soit dans la même classe que les enfants.

- Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que l'original, mais je trouve avec le recul que les chapitres de la première version traînaient parfois en longueur, tant je voulais en mettre dans un même chapitre.

- Quasiment pas de Ron ou d'Hermione dans ce chapitre, mais ils apparaîtront plus loin.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de la nouvelle vision de l'école, de son côté calculateur qui pousse Edmund à se méfier de presque tout et tout le monde. J'aimerais beaucoup vos avis sur la question.

Kael


	10. Chapter 7 : Le Maître des potions

**CHAPITRE 7 : Le Maître des Potions**

Compte tenu des évènements, les enfants se retrouvèrent inévitablement à traîner plus ou moins ensemble le reste de la journée. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Drago pouvait qualifier d'idéal, car il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Abercrombie et redoutait qu'il ne s'agisse de Moldus et que le Gryffondor ne lui apporte plus d'ennuis encore. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant un moyen, désespérément, pour regagner ses lettres de noblesse auprès des Serpentards avant que tous ne décident de le laisser tomber. Son ascendance ne le sauverait pas s'il décidait de traîner avec des Gryffondors, et la présence même de Potter à côté de lui ne risquait pas de jouer en sa faveur – à moins bien sûr qu'il ne parvienne à le rallier à la cause des Sangs-Purs. Mais comment ? Et puis, il y avait Edmund. Edmund, que son nom de famille mettait au-dessus des autres élèves, mais qui n'avait pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un comportement exemplaire à l'égard des Nés-Moldus et des Traîtres à leur sang. C'était là quelque chose que le blond n'avait jamais compris, mais lui en faire la remarque était inutile. Edmund ne voyait pas le monde tel qu'il l'était, mais au travers d'un regard utopiste et naïf, qui lui donnait une vision faussée. Combien de fois Drago avait-il failli révéler l'existence de son cousin en voulant questionner son père ? Il ne saurait les compter, mais cela l'avait convaincu de l'inutilité de sa démarche. Il ne se souciait plus, à présent, de la raison qui faisait penser Edmund ainsi, mais il faisait avec. Leur situation était déjà trop complexe pour qu'il faille encore plus y ajouter des problèmes.

Et pourtant, c'était ce que Jasper et Edmund étaient en train de faire, en discutant gentiment avec Abercrombie. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ? Il les rejoignit et écarta son cousin d'un geste, pour se trouver face au Gryffondor.

« Tu es un Né-Moldu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il était à bout de nerf et l'idée de faire des phrases à rallonge un peu mieux tournées l'horripilait.

« Dray ! » protesta aussitôt Jasper, mais Drago n'y prêta aucune attention. Il fixait Abercrombie avec intensité.

Et le garçon, impassible, resta silencieux un moment, avant de finalement demander, d'un ton léger :

« Pourquoi ? Ça a de l'importance ? »

Drago s'abstint de répondre, tant cette question lui apparaissait d'une telle stupidité. Comme si formuler une telle pensée n'était pas déjà une preuve de stupidité en soit, d'ailleurs…

Mais il avait l'information qu'il voulait. Pour répondre cela, Abercrombie n'était pas un Sang-Pur. Ce qui signifiait qu'il lui fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce Gryffondor, avant que les Serpentards ne le mettent dans le même sac que lui. Et il fallait également qu'il attire Jasper le plus loin possible de lui, sinon son jumeau se trouverait lui aussi étiqueté « Traître à son sang ».

Il empoigna son frère avec brusquerie et le tira vers lui, surprenant tout le monde.

« On a assez traîné mon nom dans la boue pour l'année » gronda-t-il en dardant ses yeux gris, furieux, sur son cousin, Potter et le Gryffondor. « Je refuse d'être associé à des Nés-Moldus ou des Traîtres à leur sang une minute de plus ! » Il resserra sa poigne sur le bras de Jasper. « Et il est hors de question que Jasper le soit davantage qu'à présent. Ne dis rien, Edmund ! » le devança-t-il. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que l'on va devoir faire pour réussir à regagner l'estime des autres ! Ni de ce que va penser Père ! »

Il darda sur Edmund un regard furieux.

« Soit tu laisses ce Sang de Bourbe, soit tu te débrouilles sans moi ! »

Durant un instant, Harry crut qu'Edmund allait protester, crier après cousin que son résonnement était totalement idiot, son attitude disproportionnée, mais au contraire, le garçon se tut. C'était exactement comme s'il comptait éviter à tout prix un conflit, et si Harry trouvait cela parfaitement compréhensible, il avait un peu de mal à réaliser ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Edmund n'allait pas se battre. En fait, il se contenta de se rapprocher d'Euan, affirmant mieux que d'une autre manière sa position.

Ce simple mouvement fit pâlir de rage Drago, qui se tourna alors vers Harry. Le Survivant eut la désagréable impression que le blond ne pouvait être plus furieux.

« Et toi Potter ? Tu choisis quoi ? »

Harry adressa un regard embarrassé à Jasper, qui ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la poigne de son frère, et il sentit peser sur lui, dans le même temps, les regards d'Edmund et Euan. Il se sentait un peu mal, mais il ne pouvait non plus laisser filer sa seule chance de s'intégrer un tant soit peu aux Gryffondors.

« Désolé Malefoy, mais je ne vois pas ce que les origines moldues d'Euan ont comme importance. »

Le regard de Drago se durcit encore et Harry se sentit plus mal, à être fixé de cette façon. Mais cela ne changerait rien à son choix : Euan leur avait prêté main-forte, il ne voyait pas très bien pour quelle raison il se détournerait à présent du Gryffondor.

Pendant un instant aucun des enfants ne bougea, et la tension, presque palpable, les mit tous profondément mal à l'aise. Puis Drago resserra sa poigne sur son frère et se détourna des trois autres.

« Parfait » dit-il d'un ton tranchant, en s'éloignant la tête haute, sans laisser à Jasper l'opportunité de protester.

Impuissant, Harry regarda le Poufsouffle se laisser entraîner dans le couloir sans grande résistance, et il songea qu'il venait sans nul doute de mettre les pieds dans quelque chose qui le dépassait. Cette histoire de Sang-Pur et de Nés-Moldus, sans oublier les Traîtres à leur Sang, était bien trop complexe pour qu'il parvienne à la comprendre avec autant de facilité que ses camarades, surtout compte tenu du peu d'informations qu'on lui avait donné. Il soupira intérieurement et se tourna vers les deux autres. Il craignait qu'Edmund ne soit vraiment déçu de l'attitude de son cousin, mais au contraire il paraissait relativement calme.

« Ne t'en fais pas » dit-il à l'adresse du Survivant qui le regardait avec étonnement. « Dray est comme ça depuis toujours. La seule chose qui l'empêche d'être totalement endoctriné, c'est Jasper. On aura de leurs nouvelles à la fin de la semaine au plus tard, j'en mets ma main à couper. »

Harry préféra ne pas lui dire ce qu'il en pensait, et en profita pour se tourner vers Euan. Le garçon, plus petit que lui d'une bonne demi tête, lui adressa un bref sourire un peu embarrassé.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je fasse du bien à vos relations » dit-il d'un ton prudent. « Je vais peut-être vous laissez, ça me paraît mieux. »

« Non, attends ! » s'exclama brusquement Harry, paniqué.

Depuis la veille tout le monde le regardait de travers. Jusqu'à présent, Euan était le seul Gryffondor à ne pas avoir agi de la sorte.

« C'est pas grave, ça » poursuivit Harry en jetant un regard bref à Edmund. « Honnêtement, il n'y a pas mort d'hommes. »

« En revanche, on te doit une fière chandelle pour toute à l'heure » compléta le jeune Rogue en adressant une sorte de petite révérence au Gryffondor. « Sans toi on aurait été dans de beaux draps, crois-moi. »

Euan accepta les remerciements d'un hochement de tête, mais conserva une attitude un peu raide. Le silence s'installa, inconfortable, mais fort heureusement Edmund le rompit avec un entrain retrouvé.

« Bon ! C'est pas le tout, mais j'ai un élève récalcitrant à aller récupérer, moi ! Vous venez ? »

Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, le garçon s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Harry et Euan échangèrent un regard incertain avant de rejoindre leur camarade.

Harry Potter.

A _Serpentard._

Il fallait l'admettre, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Dumbledore avait envisagé.

Enfin si, bien sûr, une fois, il y a longtemps. Puis la question avait été écartée car c'était trop énorme, trop… difficile à envisager. Harry ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas atterrir à Serpentard. Non que le vieux mage détestât à ce point cette Maison, mais pour le bon ordre des choses, il était important que les enfants, et lui à plus fortes raisons, soient élevés dans de bonnes conditions, là où il avait été défini de longue date qu'ils seraient le plus à l'aise. Or, si le Survivant se voyait expédié chez les serpents, toute la réussite du plan pouvait être compromise. Il fallait le sortir de là au plus tôt, de cela Dumbledore était sûr et certain.

Mais comment, aussi ? Comment convaincre le Choixpeau de re-répartir Harry ? Et comment réussir à passer outre cette première – et théoriquement unique – répartition, qui constituait un pacte magique d'une grande puissance ?

Albus Dumbledore se massa le nez, pensif. Tout cela allait demander du temps, et de la réflexion. Sans compter que ce n'était malheureusement pas le seul imprévu auquel il lui fallait faire face dans l'instant. Des disparitions suspectes de mages défenseurs de Moldus le laissaient perplexe, d'autant qu'elles se faisaient plus fréquentes, et plus proches. Et puis, il y avait ce bruit, encore non certifié, qui disait que Lord Voldemort avait quitté l'Albanie. Et enfin, le Ministère, dont les agissements devenaient clairement préoccupants ces dernières semaines. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était en train de vivre sa plus sereine rentrée.

Et puis, il fallait ménager les susceptibilités de chacun. Les membres de l'Ordre, selon les risques qu'ils encouraient, ne se comportaient pas toujours avec le plus grand respect les uns envers les autres. Le seul à qui ils obéissaient tous sans discuter – ou si peu, dans quelques rares cas – c'était lui, Dumbledore, leur maître, leur guide. Un rôle qu'il avait recherché durant la première guerre, et que les évènements l'amenait à continuer d'endosser. Dire qu'il s'en accommodait très bien aurait été en deçà de la vérité. En réalité, il aimait cela, même si c'était souvent épuisant. Mais chaque métier à ses inconvénients, et il lui fallait faire avec, c'était inévitable.

Il soupira avec lassitude, se leva et contourna son bureau pour marcher jusqu'à la mappemonde d'or qui trônait dans un coin de son bureau. Voyons voir…

Il étudia les différentes contrées durant quelques minutes avant de prendre une décision. Il allait rédiger une lettre à l'adresse du Cerfus, le chef des centaures de la tribu-reine albanienne, dans laquelle il lui demanderait de sillonner ses terres avec la plus grande vigilance ses terres, à la recherche du spectre de Voldemort. Les pisteurs de Cerfus étaient les plus doués, de vraies pointures. Si eux ne le trouvaient pas, alors cela signifierait qu'il n'était plus en Albanie. Et cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait se préparer au pire.

Le vieux mage secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser les sombres pensées, et retourna à son bureau pour y prendre un long morceau de parchemin sillonné d'étranges rainures argentées, comme une feuille d'arbre cristallisée par le froid mordant de l'hiver. Il prit une plume d'un rouge flamboyant et entreprit de rédiger la missive.

Harry, Edmund et Euan ne trouvèrent pas le fameux Loan, que le jeune Rogue était supposé ramener à Dumbledore pour lui rappeler que sécher le premier cours de l'année n'était pas recommandé, et ils finirent par rejoindre leur classe en cours de Sortilèges. Plus ou moins consciemment, ils s'installèrent à la même table, alors que Drago, dans un désir d'indépendance manifeste, alla s'asseoir à l'opposé de la salle. Alors qu'il prenait place, Harry entendit les murmures croître autour de lui. Il eut alors la confirmation que la grande loi des établissements scolaires s'appliquait ici au centuple : leur mésaventure avec la Pousse de Lave semblait avoir fait le tour des Première Année, sinon plus, en à peine une heure.

Les regards plus ou moins agressifs des Serpentards le mirent mal à l'aise durant l'intégralité du cours, mais les Gryffondors ne furent pas en reste. Parmi eux, Harry remarqua que Ron Weasley était particulièrement actif et parlait avec animation à deux autres garçons de son dortoir. Cela lui procura un infime pincement au cœur sans qu'il parvienne à en comprendre la raison. Ils se connaissaient à peine ! Mais le Poudlard Express était encore tout proche, et Harry avait le sentiment que Ron et lui auraient pu sympathiser, que cela aurait pu être… il ne savait pas. C'était comme le brusque éloignement de Drago, cela le laissait perplexe, et les regards brefs qu'il échangeait avec Jasper lorsque les autres regardaient le professeur lui donnaient encore davantage le sentiment d'une sorte… d'alignement. Comme si le Poufsouffle (1) et lui-même étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ce qui lui paraissait assez étrange.

Les murmures le suivirent et le hantèrent toute la journée, et le soir venu, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour faire abstraction des regards hostiles ou clairement moqueurs de ses condisciples. Il se sentait mal, très clairement. Comme une bête de foire dont on suivait les moindres mouvements. Et il n'en était qu'au premier jour ! C'est épuisé et assez tourmenté qu'il trouva le sommeil après s'être retourné dans son lit pendant plus d'une heure.

Le reste de la semaine lui apparut comme une épreuve étrange et difficilement surmontable. Il ne comprit pas comment il fit pour passer la semaine sans trop d'encombres, tant les murmures se faisaient sur son passage et les regards insistants. Enfin le week-end arriva, et avec lui le vendredi matin, avec lui le premier cours de Potions, domaine de Severus Rogue, le père d'Edmund. Celui-ci paraissait anormalement tendu, comme si l'idée d'assister au cours le terrorisait. Et peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas, après tout…

C'est sans mot dire qu'il fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans un dédale de couloirs plus sombres les uns que les autres, et qui s'enfonçaient profondément sous le château. Après quelques mètres dans l'escalier, Harry entendit quelqu'un presser le pas pour les rejoindre et il vit Euan entrer dans son champ de vision. Le jeune Potter lui adressa un sourire auquel l'autre répondit avec une certaine bonne humeur. Malgré les évènements de la semaine, Harry se sentait plus léger en la présence du Gryffondor. Contrairement aux autres de la Maison des rouge et or, il paraissait vouloir devenir ami avec lui, et cette simple constatation le faisait sourire.

Les trois enfants se rendirent au cachot numéro 3 et s'installèrent paresseusement devant, en attente des autres élèves. Seul Edmund paraissait sur les nerfs. Harry s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui en demander la raison lorsqu'une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn déboula au pas de course dans le couloir et s'immobilisa dans un dérapage à peine contrôlé devant Edmund. Celui-ci avait à peine lever les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle lui fourra un bout de papier dans les mains.

« De la part de tante Minerva. »

L'instant d'après, elle avait repris sa course folle et disparue en prenant un couloir adjacent. Etonnés, Harry et Euan se tournèrent vers leur camarade qui scrutait à présent le morceau de parchemin avec un demi-sourire, visiblement amusé. En se penchant un peu le Survivant pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'un rappel détaillé du règlement intérieur de l'école.

« Pourquoi… » commença Harry en relevant la tête, mais Edmund le devança.

« Minerva avait assuré qu'elle me détaillerait absolument tous les aspects du règlement un jour et m'obligerait à les apprendre par cœur, sous prétexte que j'ai tendance à en 'oublier'. »

« Quand tu dis Minerva… » s'enquit lentement Euan, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre.

« Je parle de Minerva McGonagall » confirma le Serpentard au teint pâle en rangeant le morceau de parchemin dans son sac. « Et oui, la furie que tu viens voir passer est sa nièce. Wyra Anastasia McGonagall, connue de tous ici pour ses multiples bonnes idées qui font rugir les professeurs. Hagrid pourrait t'en raconter, des anecdotes : il a passé la moitié des dix dernières années à lui courir après pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse trop de bêtises. »

Il regarda un instant l'endroit où le mur paraissait l'avoir aspiré, l'air songeur. Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu s'enquérir de ce à quoi il pensait, Severus Rogue surgit de l'autre côté du couloir, et le garçon réalisa avec un temps de retard que cela faisait déjà une bonne minute que plusieurs élèves étaient venus s'agglutiner dans le couloir sombre.

Le Maître des Potions passa devant eux en sifflant d'une voix glaciale :

« Rentrez en classe. En silence ! »

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais il fut parfaitement audible et aucun élève ne se risqua à émettre à nouveau le moindre son. Le professeur ne paraissait pas être de ces enseignants qui laissaient le temps à leurs élèves de s'installer avant d'exiger une certaine dose de concentration, et Harry eut la désagréable impression que le cours ne risquait pas de bien se passer. En entrant, il remarqua Drago, assis au premier rang à gauche. Le blond ne lui avait pour ainsi dire plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il lui avait dit se moquer de cette histoire de sang pur, et depuis presque quatre jours il s'asseyait au milieu des autres élèves de Serpentards de Première Année en tentant de se mêler aux autres. Il insultait copieusement les Gryffondors et les Traîtres à leur Sang et affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre que le Choixpeau n'était qu'un bout de feutre rabougri et sénile à qui il n'était plus possible de se fier, puisqu'il avait réussi à envoyer le célèbre Harry Potter à Serpentard et un Malefoy à Poufsouffle. Certains s'étaient laissés convaincre par cette approche nouvelle de la Répartition de Jasper, mais ils étaient peu nombreux et globalement les serpents avaient à l'encontre du jeune Poufsouffle un certain mépris teinté de curiosité.

Edmund désigna trois places au deuxième rang à droite, contre le mur, et Harry acquiesça en silence. Il constata avec bonheur qu'Euan les rejoignit et c'est avec un peu moins d'appréhension qu'il commença à sortir ses affaires. Il se sentait presque calme lorsque Rogue s'avança devant son bureau. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant en lui, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne devait pas avoir souvent de chahut dans sa classe.

« Il n'y aura aucune baguette magique dans ce cours » annonça-t-il d'entrée de jeu. « Aucune incantation idiote que vos balbutiements pitoyables ne feraient qu'aggraver. Ici, je n'attends rien de vous. Ceux qui seront ne seraient-ce que capables de savoir convenablement gérer le feu de leur chaudron feront déjà sensation parmi vous. Je pourrai vous faire concocter des potions capables d'ensorceler l'âme d'un sorcier et de la faire prisonnière dans un flacon. Je pourrais vous apprendre à fabriquer la mort, également, et à dompter l'essence d'un homme. Mais pour cela il faudrait bien sûr que vous soyez autre chose de malheureuses amibes échouées dans ma classe et que vous puissiez utiliser ce don si précieux dont certains d'entre vous sont peut-être miraculeusement pourvus et que l'on appelle un cerveau. »

Sa tirade s'accompagna d'un long silence interloqué. Harry se tourna vers Edmund, les yeux ronds. Le garçon au teint pâle affichait un petit sourire moqueur et s'étira paresseusement, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

« C'est tout Sev, ça. Une entrée en matière comme on en fait plus. »

Harry trouvait cela plutôt impressionnant et il se demanda un instant ce que le professeur allait bien pouvoir exiger d'eux, après une telle annonce. L'homme balayait les rangs de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, et soudain le garçon vit ceux-ci s'immobiliser sur un groupe de garçons de Gryffondors. En se penchant un peu, Harry vit que Rogue dardait son regard sur Ron.

« Mr Weasley. Pouvez-vous me donner les propriétés de l'aconit, je vous prie ? »

Le ton était doucereux, et Harry comprit immédiatement que cela n'était pas bon signe. De l'autre côté de la salle Ron bredouilla une réponse inintelligible qui fit ricaner la plupart des Serpentards, parmi lesquels Drago. Edmund et lui-même s'abstinrent, mais ils furent les seuls.

« Je retire un point à Gryffondor pour cette édifiante démonstration du sérieux que vous accordez à vos cours de Potions, Mr Weasley » annonça Rogue d'un ton impassible.

Il passa à un autre élève de Gryffondor, auprès de qui il s'enquit des mutations de la Casopé de Belladone, une plante dont Harry n'avait même jamais entendu parler. Il priait intérieurement pour que cette humiliation publique se limite aux Gryffondors, tant l'idée d'être ridiculisé devant la classe lui était insupportable. Il avait déjà eu une semaine difficile, son Directeur de Maison ne pouvait tout de même pas y ajouter cela, non ? Mais, tout occupé qu'il était à prier intérieurement, il ne pu néanmoins manquer l'approche lente mais bien réelle de Rogue vers sa table, et sentit rapidement que sa position de Serpentard ne le sauverait pas. Il avait déjà cru comprendre auprès d'Edmund que son père ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup…

« Mr Potter ! » fit soudain Rogue, faussement surpris, en s'arrêtant devant sa table. « Notre nouvelle célébrité… Voyons voir si vous êtes en possession ne serait-ce que d'un millième des capacités que l'on vous prête. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais d'aller me chercher un bézoard ? »

A part lui, Edmund ne put retenir un infime sourire. Il s'en doutait. Il savait que cela se passerait mal, depuis le début, mais il était plus que satisfait d'avoir pu doubler son père sur ce terrain. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait suggéré à Harry de relire avec attention son manuel de Potions, puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux que Severus interrogerait les élèves et qu'Harry serait l'une de ses victimes.

Avec une petite inspiration, Harry se lança :

« D… dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, monsieur. »

Severus Rogue darda sur lui un regard d'ébène dans laquelle il crut déceler une lueur de danger, et Harry ressentit alors, comme le jour de la rentrée, une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. C'était moins prononcé néanmoins, moins brûlant. Se retenant difficilement de porter une main à son front, Harry parvint à soutenir le regard de son professeur alors que celui-ci enchaînait.

« Et à quoi sert un bézoard, monsieur Potter ? »

« Euh… » balbutia Harry, le feu aux joues de se trouver être le centre d'attention de toute la classe. « C'est un antidote puissant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer impassible le garçon. Il reprit néanmoins d'un ton aux accents veloutés qui firent lever la tête à Edmund.

« A ce que je vois, vous avez étudié vos livres durant l'été. Voyons voir si la célébrité vous est montée à la tête, voulez-vous ? Je vous donne une demi-heure pour me constituer un somnifère suffisant pour faire dormir un insomniaque durant une journée entière. »

Edmund ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son père ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et vous autres, je vous demanderais d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 16 et de préparer la potion contre les furoncles qui y est inscrite. »

Harry se sentait très mal, mais, incapable de faire le moindre geste de protestation, il entreprit de chercher frénétiquement la potion que le Maître des Cachots venait de lui demander de préparer, mais il était tétanisé. Une fois que Rogue se fut éloigné de leur table, Edmund se pencha vers lui.

« Il te teste. »

« Je veux bien, mais je fais comment, moi ? » demanda le jeune Survivant, au bord de la panique. « Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça se prépare, ça ! »

« Page 273 » dit alors Euan d'un ton mécanique. « C'est le chapitre sur les potions de Sommeil. »

Harry et Edmund levèrent les yeux vers lui, surpris. Le Gryffondor, légèrement mal à l'aise d'être dévisagé de la sorte, rougit et haussa les épaules en marmonnant :

« J'ai pas réussi à dormir l'autre soir, alors j'ai feuilleté le bouquin. »

« Merci » souffla Harry en tournant la page 271.

Bon, il n'était pas sauvé, mais en tout cas, il était un peu mieux parti pour survivre à ce premier cours de Potions. C'est sur cette pensée peut-être un peu trop optimiste qu'il entama la potion, en cherchant désespérément à ignorer les regards fréquents que les élèves lui accordaient, ainsi que celui, impénétrable mais persistant, de Rogue.

Durant plus d'une heure, les enfants se trouvèrent penchés au-dessus de leur chaudron, à exécuter avec application les instructions de leur manuel. Enfin, application… Harry sursauta la première fois que l'un des Gryffondors – Neville Longdubat, à première vue – fit exploser sa potion, projeta des éclaboussures rosâtres dans toutes la pièce. Chacun des malheureux élèves touchés fit une brusque poussée de furoncles et après avoir retiré vingt points à la Maison Gryffondor, Rogue fit boire à chacun des enfants concernés un antidote de son cru.

Bien que la tête penaude de Neville lui fît pitié, Harry était plutôt rassuré car pendant que le Maître des Cachots s'acharnait sur le garçon au visage lunaire, il semblait l'avoir oublié et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il fallut que Rogue passe finalement devant son chaudron, Harry en avait des sueurs froides. Il avait clairement vu dans les yeux de l'homme que celui-ci le détestait, et semblait le regarder comme on regarde une expérience. C'était quelque chose de nouveau et de très désagréable, presque pire que ce que les Dursley avaient pu lui faire au cours de s dernières années. Savoir que l'on n'a aucune importance aux yeux des gens lui apparaissait comme plus facile à supporter que d'être regardé comme un rat de laboratoire. En même temps, il se sentait relativement à l'aise ici, puisqu'il retrouvait les bases de son existence : quelqu'un qui le détestait et voulait sans doute le lui faire savoir de manière explicite.

« A ce stade de la préparation votre potion devrait être jaune, Potter » annonça Rogue d'un ton doucereux qui fit se redresser Edmund sur sa chaise, Harry le vit du coin de l'œil. « Est-elle jaune ? »

« Non, monsieur » balbutia Harry en jetant un regard anxieux à sa mixture vaguement verdâtre, qui émettait d'énormes bulles.

« C'est une potion très complexe pour un Première Année » intervint soudain Edmund, parfaitement audible par toute la classe.

Autour de lui les enfants abandonnèrent temporairement leur préparation pour lever les yeux vers la confrontation. Car, bien droit sur son siège, le visage levé vers son père, c'était bien la confrontation que cherchait Edmund. Il voulait attirer Severus sur un terrain qui d'ordinaire était le sien, mais sur lequel il ne pourrait pas opérer facilement aujourd'hui.

« Harry ne pouvait pas la réussir dans le délai imparti » reprit Edmund sans se départir de son calme olympien. « _Vous_ le saviez parfaitement » ajouta-t-il en accentuant lourdement le pluriel respectueux qu'il se devait d'appliquer en cours.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rogue sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose à son fils, puis il se ravisa soudain et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Harry.

« Pour cette prestation que je qualifierais de médiocre, vous aurez une retenue mardi prochain dans cette même salle, après les cours. Est-ce clair, Potter ? »

Harry déglutit, baissa les yeux et finit par hocher la tête. Il vit qu'à côté de lui Edmund paraissait révolté mais Rogue le fit taire d'un regard. Quand l'adulte eût enfin délaissé leur rang pour aller rabaisser Ronald Weasley et complimenter la potion de Drago, Harry se pencha vers son camarade de Serpentard.

« Merci. »

« Tu parles » ricana Edmund avec agacement. « Je réglerais ça plus tard, et t'auras peut-être même pas à te rendre à cette retenue stupide. »

Mais Harry n'y croyait pas vraiment. C'était un peu trop gros pour lui, et il songea qu'il n'avait plus qu'à prié pour que Rogue l'oublie et s'intéresse à un autre de ses élèves. Une chose qui lui paraissait relever du miracle, car lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le bureau, le regard sombre et impénétrable de l'homme était rivé sur lui.

Enfin, la cloche sonna, libératrice. Harry rangea ses affaires précipitamment, n'en pouvant plus de sentir le regard noir perpétuellement rivé sur lui, et gagna la porte dans les premiers, Euan sur les talons. Un peu en retrait, Edmund eut le temps d'entendre prononcer son nom. Et la voix doucereuse de son père n'était pas de celle à laquelle il est prudent de dire non.

Harry le vit faire demi-tour et s'avancer vers le bureau de Rogue, alors que la salle se désertait. Bientôt il ne resta que les deux Rogue de part et d'autres du bureau et le Survivant, planté devant la porte de la salle avec l'héritier Abercrombie. Bien que le professeur parlât à voix basse, Harry crut capter quelques brides. Apparemment, l'adulte n'appréciait pas beaucoup la défiance dont son fils faisait preuve en contestant ses décisions d'enseignant. Harry n'entendit pas tout, mais la vivacité d'Edmund ne lui échappa pas, de même que sa mine renfrognée lorsqu'il revint vers eux.

« Venez » dit-il sèchement en les dépassants. « On a mieux à faire. »

Il les poussa pratiquement dans le couloir, avant de les entraîner dans l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est passé ? » risqua Harry après quelques mètres.

« Rien » lâcha Edmund avec humeur. « Si ce n'est que Sev joue aux abrutis. Je crois qu'on n'a pas fini de rigoler, il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses attention. Désolé pour ta retenue. »

« C'est rien » assura le Survivant alors qu'ils atteignaient la cour intérieure.

Euan, qui marchait avec une légère avance, se décida à s'asseoir sous le saule pleureur qui bordait le couloir ouvert sur la cour. Sans tergiverser, les deux Serpentards le rejoignirent. Assis à l'ombre de l'arbre vénérable, ils entamèrent une discussion sur tout et rien. Euan, plongé dans un livre de métamorphose, les deux autres en train de discuter Quidditch, il fallut un moment à Harry avant de réaliser que le manuel que lisait le jeune lion était marqué comme de niveau Cinquième Année.

« Euh… Euan ? » s'enquit Harry, incertain, faisant lever les yeux du plus petit. « Ton bouquin… il n'est pas un peu trop avancé ? »

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules avec une moue légèrement amusée.

« Je suis plutôt bon pour la métamorphose » admit-il sans fierté apparente, comme une simple constatation. « Mon père me l'apprend depuis des années, et j'ai une certaine avance. Je connais pas mal de sorts, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de tout tester en pratique. » Il rougit légèrement devant l'air impressionné des deux autres et replongea le nez dans son livre. « Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, ce n'est pas non plus exceptionnel. Je suis incapable de comprendre quelque chose aux Sortilèges. »

Mais Edmund ne semblait pas accepter de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Tu as plutôt l'air d'avoir un niveau standard en Sortilèges. Mais un niveau pareil en Métamorphoses… Je crois qu'à part Wyra, personne n'a jamais eu une telle avance. Et elle, elle a une excuse potable. Honnêtement, tu as en Métamorphoses le même niveau que j'ai en Potions. Et ce n'est pas un rien. »

Euan paraissait à présent particulièrement mal à l'aise, et Harry finit par détourner la conversation vers Hagrid, qui l'avait invité à passer en fin d'après-midi. Le Gryffondor lui adressa un furtif regard de remerciement, que le jeune Potter ne manqua pas.

C'était une étrange manière de dialoguer, réalisa Harry en poursuivant sa conversation. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait que rarement eut l'occasion de parler sans mot, et ce mode de communication le laissait encore un peu surpris, de par son efficacité. Il avait du mal à réaliser que Jasper, Euan et lui semblaient être à ce point sur la même longueur d'ondes, et il se questionnait encore, régulièrement, sur la raison de cela. Comment, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine et encore, pouvaient-ils en être déjà à ce point de communication non verbale ? C'était troublant.

« Vous venez avec moi ? » finit-il par demander après quelques minutes.

Il venait d'apercevoir les ombres qui s'étiraient dans la cour intérieure, et un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'Hagrid l'attendait dans une dizaine de minutes.

« Eh, pourquoi pas ? » fit Edmund en jouant avec un brin d'herbe. « Tu viens, Abercrombie ? »

Le Gryffondor parut un peu désarçonné, comme s'il était entendu pour lui qu'en dehors des heures de cours, il ne risquait pas de traîner avec les deux Serpentards.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je vienne ? »

« Evidemment » sourit Harry, qui se sentait mieux à l'idée de ne pas être le plus mal à l'aise. « Hagrid m'a dit que je pouvais venir avec des amis. »

Bon, ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que le garde-chasse avait formulé la chose dans sa lettre du matin même, mais bon, c'était ce qu'il en ressortait.

« Ok » finit par accepter le lionceau.

Il était presque cinq heures lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid. Le fait que le géant les ait invités illuminait un peu la journée passablement longue, mais Harry devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En effet, à quelques mètres de la cabane se tenait l'adolescente aperçue le matin même dans le couloir des cachots, la fameuse nièce du professeur McGonagall.

« Yo, Première Année ! Alors ? On a survécu au cours de Sevy la chauve-souris ? »

« Apparemment » répondit Edmund en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Il a déployé des trésors de diplomatie, comme toujours. »

« C'est Sevy, que veux-tu ! » s'exclama la jeune fille d'un air faussement dramatique. Puis son regard se porta sur les deux autres garçons et elle leur adressa un même sourire chaleureux. « Bienvenue à vous, petits nouveaux ! J'espère que vous vous plaisez parmi nous. »

« C'est plutôt cool » sourit Euan en tendant la main à l'adolescente qui la serra avec énergie. « Euan Abercrombie. »

« Wyra McGonagall, dite la super sorcière en chef » répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac. « Et toi t'es Super Potty, notre héros national, pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune Potter. « Ravie de te rencontrer, même si je suis un peu déçue, je te voyais plus grand, et plus menaçant. Genre avec des yeux rouges qui lancent des éclairs. »

Interdit, Harry lui serra la main, ne sachant pas s'il devait être inquiet ou amusé. Secouant la tête avec un sourire, Edmund l'écarta de sa délurée d'amie pour l'entraîner vers la cabane.

« Toi aussi tu viens voir Hagrid ? » s'informa-t-il.

« Si on veut » éluda Wyra, l'air soudain plus grave. « Y a un truc que je veux vérifier. » Elle darda un bref regard sur les deux autres, qui se trouvaient légèrement en arrière, comme pour leur signifier qu'ils étaient de trop. « Pour faire court » reprit-elle à voix basse, à tel point qu'Harry l'entendit à peine, « y a un truc qui pue les problèmes, quelque chose de violent, et Hagrid a peut-être une info. Tu le connais, s'il sait quelque chose on finira forcément par le savoir. »

Edmund hocha la tête avec raideur, Harry le vit à sa nuque et à ses épaules, comme si ce dont Wyra parlait était quelque chose de très grave, quelque chose d'une grande importance aussi. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais s'abstint de poser sa question à voix haute. Il avait la très nette impression que ces deux-là se connaissaient suffisamment pour avoir en commun certains secrets, et l'idée d'en être exclu lui paraissait logique.

Ils poussèrent la porte de la cabane et aussitôt Hagrid les fit entrer avec une bonne humeur communicative et une voix tonitruante.

« Ah ! Voilà la fine fleur de Poudlard, la nouvelle génération ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé la première semaine ? »

« Plutôt bien » répondit Edmund avec un sourire. « Et vous alors ? Pas mal, cette rentrée ? »

« Excellente, tu veux dire ! » s'exclama Hagrid en les faisant s'asseoir d'un geste amical qui les propulsa tous les quatre contre la table et les tabourets. « Avec ces autorisations qu'a eu Dumbledore… J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez fait connaissance avec notre nouvelle mascotte. Alors, que pensez-vous de notre Pousse de Lave ? N'est-elle pas magnifique ? »

« Euh… » hésita très clairement Harry.

Magnifique ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le terme auquel il aurait pensé en premier, mais après tout… vu sous un certain angle… pourquoi pas… Non, non, décidément non, il ne pouvait pas voir cette chose autrement que comme la plante qui avait failli le transformer en steak bien cuit. Un mot cependant dans la tirade du géant retint son attention, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire la remarque.

« Les autorisations ? » s'enquit Wyra d'un ton prudent. « Elles concernent quoi, les autres ? » Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant la pile conséquente de livres qui s'entassait derrière le canapé défoncé. « Pas les Chimères, quand même ? »

Edmund lui adressa un regard inquiet qui n'échappa pas à Harry, bien qu'il se demandât fortement ce que pouvait être une Chimère. Devant la cheminée, occupé à remuer le contenu de sa marmite, Hagrid balaya la question d'un geste qui manqua assommer Euan et partit d'un grand rire.

« Non, non, rassure-toi ! Mais avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons trouver une compagne à Alfie d'ici Noël ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Wyra, soudain nettement plus souriante. « Mais c'est génial ! Depuis le temps que je dis qu'il a besoin de compagnie c'pauvre Alf ! »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis à Dumbledore moi aussi » sourit Hagrid en posant une théière de la taille d'une glacière familiale sur la table. « Du sucre ? »

Les enfants passèrent le reste de l'après-midi auprès du garde-chasse, dans une ambiance détendue qui leur permis à tous de souffler un peu après les longues heures passées enfermés dans des salles de cours. Néanmoins, Harry garda un œil sur Edmund et Wyra, en attente d'un signe qui lui dirait si oui ou non ils avaient obtenu le fameux renseignement que la Troisième Année était venue chercher. A son contact, le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas tardé à réaliser qu'elle faisait sans doute partie des perturbateurs de l'école, car elle était totalement cinglée. Elle paraissait ne même pas être capable de l'appeler par son prénom, ou même son nom. Au contraire, la jeune fille lui avait attribué toute la fin d'après-midi des surnoms idiots et délurés, allant du « Seigneur Survivant » au « Tueur de Mangemorts », en passant par un certain « Top-Potter » qui paraissait avoir un certain succès.

« Je trouve que ça te va bien » avait-elle-même dit sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à filer.

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de la contredire qu'elle avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers le château à grandes enjambées. Il était trop surpris pour la rappeler, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. L'autre, autrement plus importante, était l'exclamation qu'Euan n'avait pas pu retenir en prenant l'exemplaire de _La__Gazette__du__Sorcier_ qui traînait négligemment sur un meuble.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Edmund en le rejoignant, alors qu'Harry se tournait vers eux, surpris.

« Il y a eu un cambriolage à Gringott's » expliqua le Gryffondor en tendant le journal au jeune Rogue. « Regarde. »

Mais Edmund n'eut pas le temps d'attraper le journal qu'Hagrid, surprenant tout le monde, s'en empara et le fourra sans la moindre précaution dans une poche de sa veste.

« Ce n'est pas des lectures d'enfants » assura-t-il d'un ton bourru. « Pas la peine de vous en soucier. Filez plutôt faire vos devoirs avant d'oublier, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Et sur ces mots, il les poussa presque dehors. Abasourdis, les garçons se retrouvèrent dans le parc sans avoir tout compris, et échangèrent un regard ahuri. L'instant d'après, Wyra bondissait de derrière l'appentis qui se trouvait sur le côté de la cabane, faisant sursauter Harry et Euan. Edmund, lui, ne paraissait pas plus surpris que cela.

« Il sait » affirma-t-il à l'adresse de son amie. « T'avais raison. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » s'enquit Harry, qui ne trouvait finalement pas très agréable d'être tenu à ce point à l'écart de la conversation. « Je sais que c'est entre vous, mais je suis un peu perdu et… »

Edmund et Wyra échangèrent un bref regard avant que la jeune fille ne lâche finalement, d'un ton sans appel :

« Oublie. »

**Information sur l'histoire :**

- (1) Dans ma fic, certains cours sont communs aux quatre Maisons. En raison d'un assez grand nombre d'élèves, ce n'est pas le cas de tous, mais les Professeurs ont jugé intéressant de faire étudier les élèves ensemble durant certaines heures : celles de Botanique, de Sortilèges et d'Histoire de la Magie. Pour que le nombre d'enfants dans chaque classe ne soit pas trop élevé, les enfants d'une même Maison et d'une même année sont scindés en deux groupes. Ce qui fait donc huit groupes de Première Année, répartis en deux classes comportant chacune des éléments de chaque Maison. Ainsi, Harry et les autres pourront aussi bien être ensemble dans un cours et séparés dans un autre.

- Oui, un peu bizarre comme fin, je sais. Mais je voyais mal Wyra et Edmund, tous deux habitués à un milieu de complots et de compromis très tendus, se confier à deux nouveaux venus comme Harry et Euan. Mais pas d'inquiétude, les petits Première Année vont bientôt se trouver eux-aussi mêlés aux affaires qui occupent pour le moment leurs deux aînés.

- L'attitude de Severus va évoluer lentement au fil des chapitres, mais il ne sera pas tout gentil avec Harry du jour au lendemain, ça c'est du garanti.

- Oui, je maintiens le niveau théorique d'Euan en Métamorphoses, ainsi que celui d'Edmund et bientôt de Wyra. Ces deux derniers sont personnellement liés aux enseignants, donc ils ont beaucoup étudiés et atteint un niveau plus qu'honorable. Quant à Euan, il s'agit tout simplement d'un jeune génie. Avant que l'on ne me fasse remarquer qu'Harry risque de paraître bien faible à côté d'eux, je signale qu'il vient tout juste d'arriver dans le monde magique et n'a de ce fait pas bénéficié de la même possibilité d'avance. En revanche, vous allez voir qu'il ne va pas tarder à montrer lui aussi un certain nombre de qualités peu négligeables.


End file.
